Queen of Ipswich: Sequel to Daughter of Ipswich
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: Things couldn't be better for the Sons of Ipswich and myself, high school has ended, Tyler will be ascending at the end of the week, and Chase Collins is still missing. Yet with all of this new found freedom, I can't help but wonder what will go wrong.
1. Prologue

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

* * *

_**Please be patient and keep in mind that this is a completely original story line and I will no longer have the movie as a guide line. So don't give up hope for me, when I don't update for long periods of time. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ipswich boys or themes that are in the movie and mentions in here. I only own Celeste and the things that are not mentioned in the movie.  
**_

* * *

Prologue

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._

_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17__th__ Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years, it has kept them safe._

_Until now._

_I had found myself falling down the rabbit hole, just as Alice did. But I came clean. I admitted my knowledge, my rare power, and my secret love. And had helped eliminate the one thing that stood a chance destroying me, my coven, my family, my friends, and my lover._

_Yet, here I am now. My problems are more mundane and trivial as ever, making my life exactly what I wished for. Normal._

_But...I can never put my guard down. Not until I am dead._


	2. Maybe The Last Time

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Maybe The Last Time

"Which one do you like?" I held a blue shirt over my torso, starring into my body length mirror. "This one?" I then held a pink shirt over my torso. "Or this one?"

"Hm…"Kate tapped her lips for a second, before walking up to my side, and examining the shirts I held up more closely. "Are you planning on doing anything 'physical' after or during the party?"

I sent Kate a small glare, before grunting," Is that all you think I do? Make out with Caleb?"

Kate rolled her eyes back at me, obviously still thinking that all I did was take off my clothes and let Caleb ravage me.

Despite the fact it had been ten months since Caleb and I had official started dated, sometimes we couldn't control ourselves.

I still think it has something to do with how our powers seem to combine and flow through both of our bodies, when we touch. Unfortunately I still didn't know if Caleb felt it, and I didn't feel the energy flow with Pogue or Reid yet. And poor Tyler still had to wait till the end of the week before he ascended.

"Wear the blue one." Kate took the pink shirt out of my hands, and continued to comment," Then you can wear those black heels your mom bought you, and those shorts."

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes at her, while she held up the pink one against herself, and looked into the mirror, pushing her way in front of me.

"Of course," Kate then turned and smirked at me," anyways you look better in blue."

I sighed, gathered my selected clothing, but then-

"You know," Kate began, as she still stood in the mirror looking at the shirt," this will be the last party of our high school career."

"Yeah, so?" I glanced at her in a more curious manor, trying to understanding her coded message.

Normally Kate was so self confident and vibrant, but she was acting really…odd.

Kate then groaned and turned towards me, and ranted," So that means it'll be one of the last times we may actually hang at the same party!"

"We have the whole summer, before we leave for college," I groaned at her, beginning to turn towards the hallway, so I could go change in my bathroom.

But then Kate stomped her foot on the ground, making me turn again and look at her in shock. "Listen to me, Celeste! This is going to probably be the last time we can actually party! So don't go running off with Caleb, like you usually do. Please!"

I starred at her for a second, actually a little surprised at Kate's outburst. She actually was upset that I no longer hung off of her like I had before Caleb and I dated.

"Please…"she murmured one more time, starring at me with her dark eyes, actually looking slightly watery.

"Alright, alright." I groaned in defeat. "I'll try my hardest."

She smiled as wide as she could, before twirling back over to the mirror. "Now go get ready! We have to look our best!"

With that I took this chance to slip out of my bedroom door, down the hallway, to the bathroom I shared with Pogue at the end of the hallway.

I as soon as the bathroom door was locked behind me, I pressed my back against it and let out a pent breath.

My eyes slowly changed to black, while I glanced over at the window in the bathroom, which let light spill into the large bathroom.

I searched out for Caleb's mind, hoping to make contact with him to give him a small message.

Fortunately after defeating Chase Collins, I was able to practice my powers and expand my abilities. I had grown nearly as strong as Chase now, and had picked up on most of his tricks. Even though I really didn't have a need to ever use them.

But then I felt the radiating power that belonged to Caleb, and took in a deep breathing, knowing he could sense my power.

"I'm riding with Kate and Pogue tonight." I whispered quietly, letting each one of my words echo into his mind. "I'll go home with you, but at the party Kate wants us to be 'social'."

I could sense Caleb disgruntled thoughts, but I quickly ended the connection, letting my eyes flash back to their blue coloring.

I then twisted my body towards the bathroom mirror.

Suddenly a flash of a memory echoed across the mirror. The dead kid from the dells, as a darkling, standing behind me, with Chase's form next to it.

"Little Girl, Little Girl, come let me in."

My breath got caught in my throat, and I blinked my eyes-trying to disprove this vision reflecting in the mirror.

Yet when I looked back at the mirror, everything was normal again. No darkling. No dead kid from the Dells. No nursery rhymes. And no Chase Collins.


	3. Façade

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

_**Alright everyone, sorry for taking so long. I've been working with cthrnwrites on ideas and what not, about where this story is going to go. But after much thought, I've got my writing buzz back on, and I had writing more. And to treat all my loyal readers, I've decided to put up anotehr chapter! Ta Ta for now!**_

Façade

"You ready to party all night long?" Kate teased, nudging her shoulder against mine, as we both sat in the back seat of my car, which Pogue was driving.

I giggled back at her, still managing to keep up a smiling façade, and not alert anyone to my shocking vision. "I'm ready to party."

"Morning, nightly, and ever so rightly?" Pogue questioned, in a serious tone, despite the fact he rhymed his words.

"Of course!" I reached around the head rest, and smacked his shoulder, in a sisterly manor.

With that Kate grabbed my forearm and began pulling me out into the setting sun landscape. Luckily for us though, the party was already started, giving Kate and me enough coverage to get lost among the masses of bodies that were approaching our secret party spot in the Dells.

I kept my "over-joyed" smile upon my face, despite the fact my eyes kept jerking around in search of Caleb. I just needed to see him and tell him about what I saw.

I know it is probably just my mind playing tricks on me, trying to undermine me and my thinking. But I needed to tell Caleb, just to hear him say everything is alright, that Chase is dead, and that no one else can hurt us.

"Look over there," Kate whispered to me, motioning with her head, making me jerk my head in that direction.

There I saw Aaron with Kira and Sarah hanging off of him like two lost puppies.

Quickly I looked away, while Kate hissed under her breath," I can't believe her! At the beginning of the year she hated Aaron and Kira, now she's…the newest member to their threesome."

"I know," I grunted in disgust. "She got all pissy after Caleb and I started dating, and Chase disappeared. Then when Tyler dumped her, she became a total bitch."

"I know!" Kate gasped in agreement, as we came into the actual "party" area, where music was blasted, booze was being passed about (as was drugs and condoms), and everyone was talking to anyone they saw (just to make sure there were no unsaid words left between one another).

But quickly Kate and I were bombarded with girls of all ages from our school, who rushed to us, gave us hugs and kisses, telling us their sappy goodbyes and telling us how much they'll miss us in college.

Unfortunately, I knew better than to believe most of them. To most of them, I was just Pogue's little sister, who whored herself out to get Caleb.

Yeah that's right, supposedly I had to force myself onto Caleb, and because the sex was so good Caleb decided to stay with me.

Right now though, I am just happy I am leaving this high school behind me and Caleb and I will be going to Harvard, away from all of these people and their issues.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into their chest.

"Hey, babe!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, as Reid still held onto me, making people give us odd stares. Obviously still unable to believe that I could be so close to the boys and still be dating Caleb.

"Hey, Reid." I grunted, before I felt Reid get pulled off of me, finally allowing me to turn around.

There I found Tyler lightly smacking Reid's head, before growling," Dude, you just can't go grabbin' at her, because you don't have a girl right now."

"Nice to see you too, Tyler," I giggled, making him look over at me and smile.

Tyler and I quickly shared a hug, while Tyler said," Nice to see you too."

With that I let go of Tyler, and rejoined Kate's side, while Kate sent me a small glare, obviously warning me not to run off to Caleb. Because if these two were near by, that means Caleb and Pogue are close by too.

"Guys," I spoke softly to Reid and Tyler," I told Pogue and Caleb earlier that Kate and I are going to hang separate from you guys tonight."

Reid starred at me in a shocked manner, before he sent Kate a glare in disapproval. But Tyler nodded in understanding, took Reid's shoulder, before directing him away from us. "Come on, Reid. Let's go check and see what booze Duncan brought."

With that the two of them left our sides, making me glance over at Kate, who smiled proudly at me.

"Never thought I would see the day that you actually got those boys to leave you and me completely alone."

I shrugged my shoulders and murmured," You just have to have a firm hand with those boys. And you know I hate being heartless."

With that Kate grabbed my hand, and pulled me deeper into the crowd of dancing people, pulling my farther away from the boys.

But reluctantly I glanced back behind me, and spotted Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler standing at the ridge overlooking the party.

I smiled up to them, instantly receiving a glance from Caleb.

And for the first time today, he sent me a grin, reminding me of the fairytale Prince Charming. And to be honest all I was waiting for now was for him to bring me my glass slipper and whisk me away to his castle.

* * *


	4. HungOver

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

Hung-Over

I laughed loudly, as I felt my body sway slightly underneath me. But I kept a firm grip on the beer Kate and I agreed to share. Unfortunately it was our fourth beer.

Yet still we had a great time, dancing, talking, and gossiping.

"Well look who we have here..."

Kate and I looked up from our spots around the fire, both stupidly smiling. Yet there standing next to me, was Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler.

"Hey there, strangers!" I giggled, waving at them, while Kate took the beer from my hand and took a quick swig. But I followed her sip, with a matching sip of my own, so we each had consumed the same amount.

But I saw my brother groan, and grunt something to Caleb, as Pogue marched over to Kate and knelt down besides her.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kate swayed, as she leaned forward to kiss my brother.

My brother pulled the beer bottle from her hands, before cooing," Let's start heading back to your home, so we don't have to run when someone tip's off the cops."

"No," Kate pouted, sticking out her lips, totally ignoring the fact my brother had taken our beer. "Tonight we are supposed to have fun! And I don't want to be bored out of my mind!"

"Don't worry," my brother kissed her lips gently," I'll make sure we have some fun."

I couldn't help but make a gag noise, making Kate roll her eyes at me, and latch her arms around my brother's neck.

"Let's go then!"

With that my brother picked up Kate, and looked back at the guys, and said in a tired tone," You guys have a good night."

"Don't ruin my car," I grunted to my brother, while I noticed my brother had actually thrown the beer into the bonfire, keeping it out of my grasp.

But he didn't respond, instead he just stalked off to my car, caring Kate who was loudly giggling and laughing.

I groaned loudly and rubbed my temples, feeling a headache come on.

I admit it; I don't feel drunk very long. Usually I skip the drunken phase and go right to the sick/hung-over phase. But I guess because of my stress with Kate, finals, and now this weird flash back of Chase, I was overwhelmed.

"Come on," Reid sighed, walking over to me, with Caleb and Tyler right behind him. "You better go home, before you puke all over the place."

"What?" An annoying little voice questioned upon the other side of the fire. "Baby can't hold her liquor?"

I glanced away from the boys, and saw Sarah, Aaron, and Kira standing there, each drinking a beer.

"It's the end of the year party," Tyler grunted to them, as Caleb helped me up," can't you guys for once just stop your bickering."

"We're not bickering," Sarah laughed," we're just commenting on what we see."

But as soon as I was up on my feet, I let go of Caleb and growled to the three of them from across the fire," Why don't you three just go find some dark hole and do your nightly threesome, and stop bothering the population with your ragging hormones."

"Only if you'll join us," Aaron smirked at me, sending me that lusting stare I hated with every fiber in my being.

With that I snapped, my brain went off with irrational and primitive thinking.

My eyes went black, too fast for any normal person to sense; a wave pushed Aaron towards the fire.

Aaron drunkenly stumbled into the fire, instantly causing Kira and Sarah to scream bloody murder, and reach in after him to pull him away.

Part of his jacket had caught on fire.

"Woah!" Several people shouted, while Caleb roughly grabbed me and pulled me back and held me against him.

Tyler ran over, pulling off his sweater and putting out the fire on the stunned and frightened Aaron, who was screaming in shock-about being on fire.

"You alright?" I heard several people ask, while Caleb began pulling me back into the crowd and away from the scene.

I didn't bother changing my eyes, as I still bitterly starred off in the direction of Aaron.

Aaron needed to pay for everything he had done to me, attempted to do to me, and what he still wanted to do to me.

"Celeste, what were you thinking!?" Caleb scolded me quietly, as he pulled me into the woods. "You could have killed him!"

"I think that was the point," I bitterly snapped back at Caleb, as he kept a firm arm around me, pulling me to only god-knows-where.

Caleb just shook his head in disapproval, and hissed to me, as we kept struggling with one another," What's the matter with you, you're never like this. You know there can be repercussions with our powers."

"Yeah, that you get old and I don't," I snorted, roughly ripping my body out of his grasp. I felt rebellious, and didn't want to be told what to do or how to act. Even from Caleb.

Maybe I shouldn't have drunken as much as I had…

Caleb stopped and starred at me, as if I had just morphed into his mother, as if I was a whole different person whom he hadn't met before.

I blinked, letting my eyes shift back to normal, while Caleb just kept starring at me.

"You know that when you do things like that, you are, in a sense, no better than Aaron." Caleb spoke up, trying to remain calm and trying to soothe my emotions.

But I just wanted to scream to the whole world about who I was, what had happened to me, and what I was beginning to fear what might happen to me (especially with what my vision hinted to me).

Caleb then reached out to touch my elbow, but I took a step back. Feeling sorta sick with myself about how I was feeling right now.

But Caleb refused to accept my action, for he took another step forward. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around me, forcing me against his body.

Stubbornly I just stood there, while he whispered," Why are you acting so weird? Did someone say something? Or are you just that drunk already?"

No matter how much I knew I loved Caleb and how much I knew Caleb loved me, or how much I knew we had gone through together, I still found it hard to vocalize my feelings towards him. Most of the time out of fear that I might say something to break this fantasy or that someone would be listening when I didn't want them to be.

So quietly I broke down my emotional barrier I had been keeping up between Caleb and myself since we had gotten into these woods.

"Can we just go back to your place," I confided, rested my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him desperately.

Yet oddly enough, when I had decided to calm down, my headache came on with full force and I was beginning to feel the remnants of my night spent drinking with Kate.

Caleb sighed in defeat, and kissing the top of my head. And with that the two of us hobbled through the misty woods, hoping to salvage what was left of this night.

* * *

_**Alright all you loyal readers, I know you are all about ready to burst. I know you want to see Celeste and Caleb actually talk in a intimate setting, but I promise that in the next chapter the only people in it is Caleb and Celeste. I also recommend for you all out in cyberland to hear Ashlee Simpson's album Bittersweet World, since it has been my inspiration for this fanfic. And maybe you may notice some similarities between that album and Celeste's life. Anyways I'll try to update soon. I promise!And I also wish for you to all check out my co-author's page and read her fanfic "The Other Swan Girl", it is a great fanfic for all of those people who have gotten fed up with Bella.  
**_


	5. Familiar Intensity

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

C0-Writer: cthrnwrites

Familiar Intensity

Silently, I held a sheet to my chest, as I looked out at the window in Caleb bedroom.

The night was eerily still. It wasn't raining. There wasn't even any mist. It was as, for the first time in Ipswich that tides were beginning to turn. Ipswich was loosing its once bad reputation for Witch Trails and was becoming an upper class suburb which the rich raised their children.

"So are you going to tell me what's bother you," Caleb cooed, as his fingers trailed up and down my exposed spine," or are you just going to going to spend the night starring out the window?"

I took a deep breath, and rested my chin upon my raised knees. "It would just worry you, but I doubt it's anything big."

"Celeste!" Caleb sternly grunted, disliking how I kept secrets. After all I had kept my powers secret to him and the boys for nearly all of my life-except for these pass few months.

"It's nothing," I groaned to him, still keeping my eyes towards the window. It felt like I should expect a werewolf or something extraordinary just to pop out of nowhere and vanish again. I guess I was just anxious…anxious about what I had seen.

Caleb sat up from his spot next to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder, making me turn my head slightly to look at him.

"Celeste, 'nothing' is never nothing with you." Caleb sent me one of his classic grins, as he pressed his forehead against mine," And if there is one thing I have learned, you are too good at keeping secrets. And sometimes you need to share those secrets to help 'save the world'."

I starred into his eyes for a hard, long, time, knowing what he spoke was true…to an extent. But a foolish little voice in my head told me to tell him everything, while another voice (which I had listened to all my life) told me what I had seen was just a day dream. That I should be worried. Chase Collins was dead. And I was safe!

"Celeste?" Caleb urged, taking his hand off my shoulder, and placing it upon my cheek. "Just tell me what's wrong."

I glanced down at his hand, in thought.

Caleb had been there for me, and I for him. The least I could do was tell him, after everything he has done for me. But I just didn't want to worry him. So I told him…sorta…

"I thought I saw Chase," I glanced away from his hand and back into his dark eyes. "It was so clear; I thought he was standing next to me with the darkling."

Caleb's eyes seem to harden with anger, at the mention of Chase. But then he questioned, sounding slightly ignorant to my plight," Was it a dream?"

With a groan, and looked away from him, and pulled away from his grasp, lying back down upon his bed, with my back towards him.

"Was it a dream?" Caleb questioned again, still sitting upright, starring down at me. His voice's tone was more serious and accusing sounding than I have heard in a long time.

Take that back, actually he had used a tone similar to this when I was suffering an extreme hang-over (if that's what you want to call it). Making me feel as if I was a child being scolded.

"I don't know," I growled, pulling the pillow underneath my head, squeezing the corner of it with my hand to stop me from lashing out in anger.

"You don't know?" Caleb gawked, still looking down at me. "How can you not know? You're either awake or asleep?"

I closed my eyes, muttering," Just go to bed, Caleb. We've had a long night."

I could still feel Caleb's intense stare, before he finally caved in and laid done next to me.

At first he stayed his distance, keeping to the other side of the bed. Giving me my distance and time to cool off, and try to be logical about this "dream" he thought I had. But yet something told him he could lean back towards me, and wrap his arms around me, while he rested his head against the back of my shoulder.

I remained rigid though, even as he gently, yet lovingly, kissed my shoulder blade. Normally that would have made me melt, but right now I was too incensed with frustration to give a shit about his gesture of his love.

"Please don't be mad, I'm sure the whole stress of graduation and exams just got to you and made you see things. Which I'm sure WEREN'T there." Caleb whispered quietly, rocking me slightly closer to him, inviting a more sensual embrace.

But that feeling of the electricity flowing between our two bodies, reminded me only of the intense love we shared for one another. It was that intensity which brought us together to overcome Chase Collins. It was the same insanity which let me give up my body for his vices in the shower that day we came back, and so many times again afterwards. The same intensity which was making me forget about my frustrations with him.

Obedient to his love, I rolled around, resting noise to noise with Caleb, whose deep eyes were studying with me sincerity.

In apology I gently graced his lips with a kiss, before whimpering," You're probably right."

Caleb simply smiled, pulling me tighter into an embrace and into his chest," You need to sleep. I'm sure when you wake up; you'll feel ten times better."

I rested my cheek upon his strong, broad, shoulder, letting my hand to loosely grip his huge upper arm, which was filled with muscle from his days of swimming. But yet my eyes found the window again, as I felt Caleb's arms wrap around me even more.

Oddly enough it reminded me of an anaconda coiling its body around it's pray. I felt his arm snake around my hip and lower back, with his large rough hand resting up my gluteus maximus. His other arm wrapped around my ribcage and ended upon my shoulder, keeping me firmly planted against him.

Despite feeling that normal comforted and warm feeling, as my petite nude form pressed against his, my mind was a rush with worrisome thoughts. Especially thoughts that revolved around those words:

"Little Girl, Little Girl, come let me in."


	6. Incubus

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_Okay, I'm warning all of you, this is a little darker than I usually take my fanfics, but I felt it was appropriate to where I am taking the story and what is going to drive Celeste to do certain things you will read later on in the series. And this little bit was my idea, completely, so don't send any hate mail to my co-writer because you didn't like part of this. Once I again I stress that this is necessary to explain where this story is going and certain actions Celeste and the Sons of Ipswich will take._

* * *

Incubus

I woke up, feeling those strong arms that belonged to Caleb unusually tense. I tossed and turned. It felt like Caleb's arms were tightening around me, trying to squeeze the living life out of me.

But I kept my eyes close, trying to fiend sleep, despite the fact Caleb's arms kept getting tighter and tighter.

Finally I had enough, and I opened my eyes to yell at Caleb and scold him for squeezing me. "Caleb, stop-"

My voice became caught in my throat, my tongue felt like it had gone limp. Expecting to find Caleb's face right there, I found Chase there.

He was lying next to me, naked, just as Caleb had been, and had his arms around me-just like Caleb's hand been. But he was smirking, and starring at me with that same devious glint in his eyes.

I began to push as hard as I could out of his arms, but he kept his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Miss me, love?"

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, unable to understand how he was in the same bed as me. "Get away from me! Where is Caleb!?"

But his arms only squeezed tighter, the more I fought.

I began resorting to magic, letting my eyes go black as ink, focusing my power towards Chase.

But nothing happened. Nothing happened. My powers were, dare I say…gone.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as loud as I could, violently kicking my legs and trashing my body. "Help! Someone help!"

But Chase kept laughing and watching me squirm under his grasp. It was obvious he had a sick and twisted pleasure of watching me flop around in my unclothed form, as I screamed in pain and fear.

"Now, now." Chase chuckled, pushing me over onto my back, resting all of his weight on top of my body, feeling my lungs collapse once again. "Don't act like you don't want me."

I felt my throat tighten up in fear, and I screamed as loud as I could, hopping somewhere that someone would hear me ad run to my aid. "Help!"

Chase chuckled further, before he pushed his lips against mine. I kept fighting, biting his lip instead. Thus drawing blood and tearing some of his skin.

He yelped in his own pain, before he growled at me," That's it then! I was going to give you a chance, Celeste. But now I guess I am going to do things my way."

I began to feel like I was going to hyperventilate.

Then I heard voices off in the distance of this room that belonged to Caleb. I could hear voices shouting for me. Telling me to be strong and fight, despite the fact the voice seemed fuzzy and too far away to possibly help me.

And as I watched Chase pulling his body away from mine, in examination of my trembling shape, I pushed myself up screaming as loud as I could.

Yet as I snapped up, the room changed.

It was no longer dark, but lit up with the sun's rays coming through the windows. Everything was silent. And best of all Chase wasn't there, and Caleb was. Sleeping as soundly as possible, with his arms still weakly clinging to me.

I let out a deep breath, in hopes of calming my shaking body. Yet my skin still felt the pain of Chase's violent squeezing in my dream. Thus in my own curiosity, I glanced over at my upper arm, finding a distinct bruise of where Chase had held me down in the dream.

Instantly I felt my body shake even more. Chase must have been alive. Who else would send me such an abusive nightmare? Especially one so eerily similar to how I had been laying with Caleb.

Plus the fear of Chase coming to me an incubus, only rattled my body even more. He was so close…so close to possibly fulfilling what he possibly wanted to do…

So in a rush, I pushed the sheets off my body, skittering across the wooden floor and into Caleb's bathroom. There I turned on the shower, throwing my body underneath the scolding water, hoping my silent tears of worry wouldn't awaken Caleb or be easily noticed.

I knew no one would believe me. They would think I had inflicted the bruise onto myself, and that I was just freaking out about exams and graduation which was increasing my stress.

After all, I knew they wouldn't believe me, years before, when I found out I had powers. So why would they believe me now that I thought Chase was back and never dead in the first place.

Only Gorman would have believed. But Gorman is dead, along with William, leaving me alone in my pitiful silence. What was even worse was that I couldn't go to my parents and cry about this. They still thought I was a normal girl, who had no powers and just loved hanging around the boys.

I heard the bathroom door gently open, instantly making me rub my eyes nervously, as I tried to regain my regular breathing patterns.

I heard Caleb's distinct grunt of tiredness, as the door shut. I saw his shadow's silhouette across the glazed over shower curtain. I heard some shuffling around; obviously Caleb was trying to get a towel and his other items he used ritualistically to get ready in the morning.

I gulped my emotional worries, knowing Caleb would think I just had a nightmare. And he would officially label me as overly stressed, and tell the boys that they should take things easy with me until I can harden up again.

I cleared my throat quietly, and questioned in my typical light tone, as I stuck my head out of the shower," Are you going to shower?"

Caleb glanced around, over his shoulder, back at me. I tried my hardest to not stare below his waist, as he turned back to me smiling. It didn't need to give into the hormonal teenage fantasies right now. Not when my mind was so messed up.

"See I told you, all you needed was a little sleep, and you'll feel ten times better."

* * *

_Alright, now that all of that is done with, I promise you that these next few chapters won't be so dark...well hopefully not. Anyways, luv all of you and promise that our Daughter of Ipswich (Celeste) will not be taken by this thing so easily. She will put up a fight. And I am not confirming or denying that Chase is back, you'll just have to stay tooned to see what happens._


	7. Cancer

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

Cancer

I had managed to put a genuine smile upon my face, after Caleb's usual contagious grin and jokes. Plus, I'm not going to lie, Caleb and I did make out…for a little bit (only after he convinced himself that he had accidentally caused my bruises, when we had sex the other night. I did not bother to change his thoughts, for fear he think me crazy). But who wouldn't make out, with their boyfriend, when they are in his bedroom, especially when you are in my situation.

Anyways, I made my way down the stairs, wearing the same outfit I had when I came trudging into the Danvers' home late last night.

Caleb was still up in his room, shaving and talking to my brother, who had abruptly called-ending our make out session.

Pogue was being nosey, since Kate and him actually didn't do anything last night. Pogue told Caleb about how Kate had thrown up all over him, once he got her back to her home. And said, he left her at her home, under her parents' supervision, and drove back to our home with my car.

Pogue was just whining about how he didn't like me being over at Caleb's place all the time, since Pogue had no one to talk to when Kate and him weren't talking.

But, after the annoyance with my brother's voice, I took myself downstairs, where I was planning on making myself a late breakfast.

Yet Evelyn was sitting upon her couch, twitching slightly from her need for a cigarette (which she had given up after William's death).

"Hey Evelyn," I smiled wider, sending her the love I had begun to loose for my own mother. Evelyn had been more of a mother for me after the whole Chase thing at the beginning of the school year, than my own mother was. Evelyn even begun referring to me as her daughter she never had. She also had confessed to me that she was simply waiting until Caleb and I came back together one night and announced to her that we were going to get married.

Oh…I could only wish something like that would happen.

I'm a complete romantic, and the simple idea of Caleb giving me a beautiful diamond ring and sliding it up my slender finger, only made me shiver. Unfortunately Caleb and I are so young that I doubt anything like that would happen. At most I may get a promise ring, or something like that, until Caleb and I were sure we wanted to get married.

But to be honest, I found the notion of a "Promise Ring" to be idiotic. Caleb didn't need to give me a ring, if he wanted to make sure that we were both ready before we got married. If we ever get married…

Evelyn jumped up from her seat, and threw her arms around me," Hey darlin'!" But before I could respond, she patted my back and questioned in her new bubbly toned she gained after William's death," Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"

Gently freeing myself from her grasp, I answered with a smile," Actually I was just coming down here to make myself something-"

"Great! Eggs and Bacon?" Evelyn quizzed, moving us both towards the kitchen," Pancakes? I think I still have some donuts in here…"

I giggled at Evelyn, and murmured, trying to calm her down in her hyper state," Whatever you are willing to make, Evelyn."

"Then we'll have waffles!" Evelyn announced to me, as we both separated and floated into the kitchen. "You just sit down."

"Evelyn, I can help you with-"But I was caught off, by Evelyn pushing me back towards the stool for the big island, which had been Evelyn and Caleb's casual dinning table.

Evelyn then wagged her finger at me, and countered," You're going to over exert yourself one of these days."

"Over exert myself?" I repeated, cocking my head at her in question. But the way I saw a smirk play across her lips, and the way she skipped from me to the waffle batter in the cardboard box-I knew that she was hinting my sex life with her son and the parties we always went to.

"Evelyn-"I groaned, ready to tell her to stop worrying about me. But she had already beaten me to the punch.

Evelyn began pouring the correct amount of water into a large bowl," I know you and Caleb care for one another dearly, but you seem to forget that the nights I can't get to sleep I tend to always catch the tail end of things between the two of you. And the way the two of you strut around this town with so much energy, I just fear for both, yours and Caleb's, health. And I don't want to see anything happen to either of you two."

I rolled my eyes, holding my head in my hands, as I watched her.

"And I would hate to see another problem arise that my babies couldn't handle," Evelyn murmured in a more off handed tone. But it was obvious by the word "problem" she meant was Chase Collins incident which left her a widow. And by the word "babies" she meant me and the Sons of Ipswich.

I sighed to myself, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, when Evelyn brought Chase Collins up. Especially after everything that has been happening to me lately. It was like I was living a damn nightmare. I was just waiting for Chase Collins to turn the corner and try to kill us again.

But until then, I would have to just put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was normal.

Unfortunately this was beginning to feel like cancer. It was eating me inside out. And I believed that there was no cure. Not even Pogue's brotherly love, Tyler or Reid's friendship, Evelyn's motherly love, or Caleb's intense love could save me from this nightmare. I was terminal.

* * *

_So, finally updated. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner but I had SAT stuff to study for, plus this week is mid-terms. But I just came back from teh movies (watching Australia and Twilight (for the third time)), checked my messages, and found many people begging for a update. I know that the updates right now may seem a little boring, and I admit they are just fillers until I can get to teh juicy stuff. Which will be soon, I promise. Anyways there will plenty of the other characters, and you may even meet some of the boys' families as well. Just keep posted, everyone.  
_


	8. A Pleasant Game of EightBall

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

A Pleasant Game of Eight-Ball

Luckily for me, the day passed without any more serious "hiccups"…well until now.

"Damn it, Caleb!" Reid threw his hands up in the air, leaving his pool queue upon the pool table. "You brought her along!" Reid motioned to me, with his thumb. It was like I was something that brought bad luck upon Reid and his "talent" of playing pool.

I rolled my eyes, after Caleb and I began to officially date, the boys treasured their alone time more often than usual. And for the past few months I have respected that. But…I just want to be close to Caleb, after this whole thing with Chase coming to me in my dreams.

Even if it wasn't Chase doing this, I just wanted to feel safe, knowing that my boys were right there. All within an arm's reach.

"Thanks for your love," I spat back at him, feeling a little agitated about how he was treating me. "I really feel appreciated, Reid."

Pogue now groaned, with Tyler and Caleb just silently watched the "sibling bickering" begin.

"Why did you have to choose the week of Tyler's birthday to tag along!?" Pogue huffed towards me, as he began to lift the beer up to his lips.

But I ripped from his grasp, and in attempts to irritate him, I took a big gulp from his beer, before teasing," I have nothing better to do. Anyways…"

I then smirked at each of the boys. "You know, I am as good as all of you, when it comes to pool. And…" I glanced towards Caleb, with a teasing smirk" I need something to do, before Evelyn goes to bed."

Caleb chuckled under his breath, from my obvious hints, but Tyler blushed a vibrant red and chuckled louder, still acting like a child he very much was when he was almost eighteen. Yet Tyler's eyes slipped over to Pogue and Reid. Reid was rolling his eyes, as he rubbed the chalk against the queue. Pogue on the other hand was making a gagging noise, while he ripped his beer out of my hands.

Pogue then snapped towards Caleb, across the pool table," My god, dude, my sister has you totally whipped." Reid finished with a sound a whip would make, and mimicked the action of someone whipping Caleb.

Caleb scowled, and carefully corrected, as I began to burn with anger," I would call it a 'mutual' whip."

I was about to agree with Caleb, before Reid naughtily sung, as he placed the chalk down upon the edge of the pool table," Celeste's addicted to something Caleb's dick did."

"Reid Joseph Garwin!" I gawked, as Tyler began to shyly laugh at Reid's rhyme.

My brother gagged again, as he looked away from Caleb and me.

"That was uncalled for, Reid," Caleb seriously chided, sounding more like Reid's father than best friend." Now let's just play a game of eight-ball, and stop the jokes about me and Celeste. Or else I'll start telling Celeste stories about the rest of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Reid waved his hand at us, while I sourly took a pool queue off the wall and stepped over by my boyfriend, while Tyler moved to the head of the table and Beavis (Reid) and Butt-Head (Pogue) stood opposite of Caleb and me. "Time to play some pool, bitches."

I sent Reid a small glare, before I growled, sarcastically," If you guys are bitches, then I'm your pimp."

Tyler began to chuckle under his breath, finding our banter even more amusing than usual. Caleb followed suit with the low chuckles, before reaching over to grab his own queue. "I'm afraid of you being the pimp, Celeste. You know too many people who would actually be interested."

Pogue grunted in agreement, making me finally look at my brother. But he quietly continued, sounding more reluctant than upset," Kate would buy me out right, and tie me up in her closet, if Celeste our pimp."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Reid asked stupidly, as he placed the white ball upon the table and pulled away the tray that held the balls. "After all that means you can get pussy-""Reid!" I shrieked, disliking how he spoke, since he normally never spoke like this when I was around and knew I didn't like his terms for women and their body parts.

Reid rolled his eyes and corrected himself," It means you can get _sexual relations_ with Kate all the time."

Pogue groaned and muttered under his breath," You don't get it. You're not dating Kate."

I sighed in defeat to their stupid conversation that had now aroused after I said I would "be their pimp". Eventually I piped up, in a bored tone," Who's breaking?"

"Birthday Boy," Caleb offered, motioning towards Tyler, who stood silently watching all of us, looking more interested in the conversations than the eight-ball game he had come to play.

I glanced between Pogue and Reid to see if they had any qualms. Pogue shrugged his shoulders, while Reid smirked," Sure, let Birthday Boy break."

"Okay…" Tyler weakly spoke, looking surprised and unsure of himself. But we all quietly watched and let Tyler take the ball and break the triangle of balls, before they began their usual routine of starting from youngest (Tyler) to oldest (Caleb).

I sighed contently I rested the pool queue's butt against the floor, while I leaned against it getting into the rhythm that this night was going to take. Bicker, change subject, tease, and repeat.

But a comment caught me off guard, as we neared the end of our second game…

Caleb leaned down to judge the angle of his shot, while Reid abruptly muttered," Man, I wish I could have been there that night you two nailed Chase Collins' ass."

"Yeah," Tyler mused thoughtfully as he looked over at Caleb and me," after all none of us are ever going to get a chance to use our powers like that, again."

My brother glanced in a slow questioning manner at me, obviously trying to read me and my thoughts. After all we were twins, and despite lacking that whole twin telepathy thing, we both knew each other well enough to pick up certain little details.

I didn't address either of them; I just quietly looked down at the table-away from Pogue's glance.

Reluctantly, a wave of thoughts re-entered my mind, reminding me of my fears and my inability to make any of them believe me. Chase Collins was still haunting me, spiritually or physically. Either way he was still here with me, and he wants me.

"It isn't anything to be proud about," Caleb quietly rebutted, as he took his shot, which missed. He sighed in frustration, before returning to his statement, as he stood up," What Chase did was wrong, and we were only trying to stop him. Anyways…" Caleb paused before smirking," if Celeste hadn't been so stubborn I may not even be here right now." But he returned to his grave tone, starting to sound bipolar," Everything Celeste and I did was dangerous and stupid. You should never wish to have to expose yourselves to that."

I nodded in agreement, still keeping quiet, while Tyler bent over and began to appraise his shots.

"Well…" Reid groaned," whatever you think, I'm sure it must have been pretty awesome to see the expression of Chase Collins' face when he realized he was going to die."

"Yeah," I bitterly sighed (trying to keep a masked tone), as Tyler took his shot," it was _awesome_."


	9. What Ever Happened To A Thing Called Hon

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_Alright everyone, I know it has been long over due, and I needed to get this update done long ago. So I am treating all of you with two updates this time (some of you actually know where I live, so don't stand outside my bedroom window and stalk me for not updating). Anyways, I hope everyone had a happy holidays and a great New Year. So I am bring in the year 2009 in with the beginning of where this story actually starts gaining a little momentum. **Remember to FAV and MESSAGE!!!!!! Feed back wanted!  
**_

* * *

What Ever Happened To A Thing Called Honesty?

Letting out a relieved sigh, I laid back down upon my bed after standing on my feet after playing three games of pool, all of which I lost and Reid won.

Caleb sat down upon the edge of the bed, grinning at me. "Before you go to bed, Sleeping Beauty, I think you might want to change out of those clothes." Caleb playfully poked my thigh, which was covered in jean material-and I admit was slightly uncomfortable to sleep in.

I groaned in defeat, and began to roll off the bed. I then trudged over to my dresser, whining quietly to Caleb," I'm so exhausted I doubt I can stay awake long enough to put on these pajamas."

Caleb softly chuckled, matching my quietness, after all we didn't want to wake up my mother or get Pogue to come in here and forcefully remove Caleb from my residence.

"You'll manage. You always seem to do."

I rolled my eyes at this comment; after all, he was right somehow I always manage to get through something even if it is as minuscule as a project for school or as major as fighting Chase Collins in Putnam Barn.

In silence I stood by the dresser, tossing my dirty clothes into the hamper and changing into my pajamas. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even worry about Caleb's wondering eyes. But Caleb and I both had seen each other in the "buff" so it wasn't like this was a whole new experience for me. I had nothing to be worried about. Well at least nothing to worry about when it came to changing in front of Caleb.

As I pulled my tank top over my head, I heard Caleb quietly comment," I'm sorry for giving you all of those bruises, Celeste."

Carefully I turned back towards him, completely dressed in my pajamas, giving him a lost expression. But then he motioned to my visible bruises upon my arms, looking like the burning man.

He looked so upset with himself. "I honestly didn't think we were being that rough."

Quickly I scampered over to his side and stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around him. "It's alright, Caleb. I had almost forgotten about them."

But the voice inside of me wished to cry out," It wasn't your fault, Caleb. It was all Chase Collins' fault."

"Not it isn't," Caleb sighed unhappily," I should be more careful with you. I don't want to see get hurt like this." But then he reached up to touch one of my bruises. Actually a set of bruises I had discovered that showed an exact imprint of how Chase had taken a hold of my arm and squeezed the bloody hell out of it.

Caleb began to carefully lay his fingers upon my arm, following the bruise pattern. But to both of our amazement, it showed an awkward position around my upper arm. Hinting that Caleb couldn't have been the one to have done these bruises. His hands were too big to have done this. Only Chase's hands could have made this.

Caleb's eyes uneasily shifted over to mine, questioning," I don't think this one was made by me."

I pretended to let the same unsure expression play across my face, as I examined to bruise more closely. "If it's not from you, I don't know what it could be from." But I forced a small laugh from my lips, and muttered," Maybe it's from the Dells-"I paused and looked up towards Caleb,"-there was a lot of people at the Dells and I was drunk for some of it. So it is plausible."

Caleb gave me a hard stare, before sighing in defeat. He let go of me, and looked down and away from. The same way he looked away from someone when he thought they were lying or he was deep in thought about what someone said.

"So," I took a deep breath, as I sat down upon the bed," are you staying the night?"

"Yeah," Caleb quietly spoke, still sounding defeated. "Yeah, I'll stay the night."

I smiled happily towards him; just loving the fact he was going to be here for me-even if he didn't know exactly what was bothering me (and stalking me, for that matter). Carefully I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then I pulled back surprisingly finding my jaws already pulling into a sluggish yawn. I blushed, not wanting to yawn so rudely in Caleb's face.

But Caleb just chuckled at me, as he reached out and ran his fingers through my hair," Go ahead and lay down." He smirked, with an additional urge," I know you're tired."

I nodded in thanks, thankful that he had dropped the interrogation about my bruises. But obediently I crawled over to a side of the bed, pulled my blankets and sheets over my body and rolled onto my side.

Tiredly, I watched as Caleb stood up and began stripping down to his shirt and boxers. But, before I knew my eyes were pinching shut, and I was undeniably sound asleep.

I just wished that I could have stayed awake all night and not wake to another dream.


	10. Ragging Bull

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Part 2 of my belated update! Message and Fav!  
_**

_

* * *

_Ragging Bull

I knew I was in another dream. There was no doubt about it.

I was sitting on the Parry stone seat, in the underground "cave" that the Sons of Ipswich had used for their meetings for centuries. I was dressed back in the same outfit I had been wearing the first time I met Chase. Back in the Dells, at the end of summer party. Even my hair was shorter and styled the same way I had it back then.

Chase Goodwin Pope-Collins sat there across from me, in his respective Putnam spot. And he was dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing when I last saw him. That trench coat, button down shirt, dark slacks, and dark shoes. And he still had that burning look in his eyes, when he found out he had both Caleb and me in his grasp.

I knew he was real. He still had to be alive. Who else would know these outfits except for ourselves. Chase Collins was still alive somewhere either in a spirit form, like a ghost, or a he was still alive somewhere hiding and watching me.

"I always liked you in that outfit," Chase offered, after we had both been endlessly starring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"It was for Caleb," I snorted back, trying to find a flaw in his compliment.

But he didn't seemed too surprised by my comment, instead he only did that cocky head tilt and lightly chuckled," I know that."

I rolled my eyes at him, and stubbornly crossed my arms. I wasn't going to speak to this bastard unless I had too.

"You know," Chase spoke up, straightening back up and smoothing out his jacket and shirt," you'll never be able to shake me off. I'll always be in your thoughts. And I'll always be finding some way to have you for myself."

"Well," I snorted again," how about we have a duel. If I win, you leave me and my family alone, along with all of Ipswich. Forever! And if you win…" I paused letting him fill in what would be upon his end.

Chase smirked and grinned in a devious manner," If I win, you have to leave Caleb, but tell him that it is completely willingly upon your part and tell him that you are leaving for me. Then you will come with me and be my little house wife and do everything I say. Even give me an heir to my family line."

I rolled my eyes, before he added," And will your powers to me."

Instantly my eyes went hard, but my demand and his were equal. He would do something he hated, if I won. And I would do something hated, if he won. After all what kind of duel would that be, without such things at stake?

"And if one of us shall die?" Chase mused, looking wicked as ever.

I grinded my teeth together for a moment, with a distinct image running through my mind of me killing Chase with my bare hands. Not with magic! "So?"

"Well," Chase chuckled," if you should be the one that dies, I would like to hear you give your word to me that you would will your powers to me, before you die."

For a moment, I felt my stone-cold exterior falter, but I had to quickly snap, trying to show him no fear," Only, if you agree to not haunt anyone, in your afterlife."

"Deal."

I nodded, and clearly spoke," I agree to your conditions, if our duel leads to a death."

Chase then leisurely leaned back into his seat, with his eyes pleasantly starring at me. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement so quickly, my dear." Yet his words were venomously spoken.

I deliberately remained emotionless, refusing to respond.

"You better keep your eyes and ears open for me next visit to you," Chase spoke with a bored tone in his voice. "When I next see you I will give you a date for us to 'duel' upon. Then I'll see you at the chosen location."

I firmly nodded in understanding, while Chase nonchalantly motioned towards the stairs, as if to tell me to leave. His own body even began to fade away, as if he was teleporting away.

For a silent moment, I sat there. I felt oddly…relieved by setting up this "duel" with Chase. It was also oddly energizing, since I would be reenacting things done centuries ago. Plus…Chase could possibly die. And I knew that meant a possibly future without ever having to fear of Chase looking over my shoulder ever again.

So, instantly I rushed up those stairs as fast as I could, bursting through the doors that covered them. I was going to be that ragging bull rushing through the gates, and I was going to kill that matador with the wicked grin.


	11. Gawking Mothers

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

Gawking Mothers

My eyes snapped open; I heard someone else's voice besides Caleb's deep breathing behind me, as I laid there upon my bed. But my body was still tense from my exhilarating talk with Chase Goodwin Pope-Collins, and my breath was stuck in my throat.

"Celeste! Honey Bunny, are you awake?" The door of my bedroom opened, allowing other higher pitched voices to echo in my room. "Celeste! Honey Bunny!"

I heard my mother's voice, using her favorite nickname she had for me when she was in a pleasant mood. "Honey Bunny". The name she has always used since one year I dressed up for Halloween as the famous White Rabbit, with a huge clock hanging off my neck making me look like Flavor Flav, more than a anxious white rabbit

Tiredly my eyes adjusted, finding Amy Garwin (Reid's mother), Joanne Simms (Tyler's mother), and my own mother standing there all dressed to go shopping. They each wore some version of the same outfit, i.e. light weight sweater, t-shirt, sweat pants, tennis shoes, and baseball caps to go over their pulled back hair.

Caleb must have been disturbed by their voices too, as they ignored the sight of my bedroom for a second. So, as Caleb awoke, he gently pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his stubble covered cheek against the back of my head and tangled slightly with my hair.

Then I heard shocked gasps, while I tiredly closed my eyes, letting my body loosen completely under Caleb's touch.

The "mommies" were obviously shocked by our "scandalous" sleeping habits, of me in pajamas in him in his boxers and how we weren't afraid of their probing eyes, since we've been practically sharing a bed every weekend during the whole school year. It was like second nature now. But…I bet they were all oblivious to us and my growing relationship with Caleb. Just like Cinderella, she hadn't been noticed when she attended the ball by her evil step-mother and step-sisters.

"Good morning, ladies" Caleb spoke loudly enough for the mothers to hear, but still sounded polite as if we were just innocently studying for school stuff.

I opened my eyes, only to see his hand up and absently waving at my mother and our closest friends' mothers as well. But his face was still buried against my hair and just breathing in the scent of my shampoo and conditioner.

"Good morning, Caleb," my mother awkwardly spoke, still gawking. But I ignored her, and closed my eyes again, grumbling into the pillow I lay upon," How long have we been sleeping?"

The mothers still starred at us in blunt shock, as Caleb tiredly sat up and leaned over me, checking my alarm clock. "For about seven hours, maybe a little less."

I groaned in frustration. I needed more sleep time, if I was going to be harassed by my mother. Yet Caleb lovingly placed a kiss upon my cheek, before he sat up straight and stretched his arms.

"Umm…" Joanne Simms cleared her throat, making me twitch my eyes in her direction," I hope you haven't forgotten that today we are going to do some shopping for your mother's anniversary dinner on Tuesday, and Tyler's ascension and birthday party on Friday."

I froze for a second, realizing she was right. I had agreed months ago to do this with them, and I felt obligated to, since I was the only Daughter of Ipswich these three, four if you include Evelyn, could put their motherly feminine energy into.

But then my twin's face appeared into my vision. He was dressed in his dirty night shirt and boxers as well, obviously just haven been woken up by the voices of the women that stood between our two rooms.

Even his long hair was tangled and haphazardly pulled back from his eyes and behind his ears.

Pogue rubbed his eyes, and loudly yawned, not even bothering to look into the bedroom," Hey, Caleb, you here?"

"Yeah," Caleb answered, as he stood up off the bed and took his folded shirt off of my nightstand.

Pogue then nonchalantly spoke, as he pushed his way between the mothers, who gawked at him too, especially when he leaned against my door frame and seemed perfectly fine by seeing me (without a bra and in pajamas) with his best friend who was half naked. "You want join me for breakfast or are you gonna head home and check on your mom?"

Caleb pulled his shirt over his head and his arms through the sleeves, and turned back towards his friend and the mothers. It was almost humorous how they gawked at the two handsome men before them and seemed to have forgotten all about me as I slipped off of the bed and began trudging towards my dresser and pulling out clothes.

"Sure," Caleb yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, walking over towards me-but he was still speaking to my brother. "I'll have food with you, as long as you aren't cooking."

Pogue sourly chuckled, still disliking how Caleb teased him about his lack of culinary skills. After all Pogue's idea of a nice dinner was frozen Hungry-Man TV dinner.

Caleb nonchalantly kissed my cheek, and smirked," Call me later."

I nodded sluggishly, as I kept pulling at my clothes from my dresser. But I couldn't resist but watch as Pogue and Caleb saunter out of my room and away from the mothers as if it was no big deal.

But when they were gone, I was left under the harsh eyes of the mothers. But abruptly Amy Garwin smirked, looking just like her trickster son," I must say, it would have done us well to have more girls in this family. There are plenty of good looking men to go around."

Bitterly I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to have any more competition than I already had. After all me being a witch would have made my life even more of a nightmare with jealous females.

I pulled the clothes I needed against my chest, and stubbornly spoke," I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

I then pushed my way past these judgmental women, who were too proud to even acknowledge Evelyn Danvers because she her husband made bad choices that ruined his life, as well as his choice to will his son powers his son did not wish to have willed to him (yet they still didn't know anything about Chase Collins and our mini world war we had against him). And personally…I didn't want to be anything like these women.

I was gonna have a spine. I was gonna stand by my husband, whomever that may be. Hopefully…my Prince Charming named Caleb William Danvers.

* * *

**_Okay, I know this was just a filler and all but that's because I am trying to set up a few things to happen later on which will add to some of the conflicts later on._**


	12. Warning Signs, Part 1

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

Warning Signs, Part 1

"Oh, how about this, Honey Bunny?" My mother held up another dress in my face. A very conservative and neon pink dress, that sparkled with glitter the whole length of the dress, even onto the long sleeves. It was utterly…ghastly.

I shook my head again, trying not to seem as shocked as I really felt. I continued on nursing my Orange Julius, holding the shopping bags that belonged to Amy Garwin, Joanne Simms, and my mother.

I let the three of them rush around the Juniors and Woman's section in yet another department store, searching for two dresses for me.

Yet my mind was constantly away from the present moment. I was always standing warily, keeping my mind and eyes ready for Chase and his message he promised.

"How about this?" Amy Garwin rushed up, holding a surprisingly stunning smooth strapless power blue dress (nearly the same shade as Cinderella's dress in that Disney movie). It had a beautiful silk crème bow underneath the bust, which had an absolutely beautiful set of small petite crystals decorating the hem of it. I about dropped my Orange Julius, and all of the shopping bags.

Amy Garwin smirked widely," I guess you're gawking, means a yes."

Suddenly Joanne Simms spouted, sounding overly eager," Oh, I think I saw another dress like that, let me go get it!" Joanne sprinted off, showing how usefully her jogging shoes and clothes had become on days of marathon shopping like this.

"Well, go try it on!" My mother grabbed the bags, and drink, from my hands, while Amy Garwin pushed the dress into my hands and pushed me, again, into the changing room area, which was oddly right next to where I had been standing.

My eager hands wandered all around the dress, as I feel in love with the crystals. It was a little more formal than what I would have wanted for Tyler's birthday, but I guess it would make do for my parent's special twenty fifth wedding anniversary.

"Try it on, then step out and show us what it looks like on you!" Amy commanded me, like I was in the military…the National Army of Ipswich Shoppers.

Yet as soon as I was thrown into the small cubical, I managed to hit the lock down, before my mother had a chance to shout," Honey Bunny, let me come in so I can see what it looks like on you first!"

"It's already locked," I mocked her, before I hung up the dress and began to peel off my clothes. "Sorry, mom."

But upon the small space between the door and the floor I could already see my mother and Amy Garwin standing there against the wall, waiting for me to model the dress.

"I found it!" Joanne Simms blared off, with that typical motherly tone she used when she was shouting over three boys," I found it!"  
The dress was then thrown over the door to me, and landed right upon my head.

I huffed in frustration, and paused my "stripping" and held the dress up in front of myself and examined it with my judgmental eyes. It was another short evening, powder blue, dress, which was covered in layers of lace ruffles, making it look almost vintage yet modern with a very small crème ribbon and bow wrapped around the waist. It was strapless and left plenty of room open around my neck to put on any number of necklaces or just leave it open. It was more casual and flirty compared to the other one. Defiantly something to wear to Tyler's ascension.

So I hung up this dress alongside of the other one, before I resumed my rush to try on these two divine dresses, which reminded me so much of Cinderella. All I needed was a pair of glass slippers and a fairy godmother.

Suddenly though, as I pulled down my sweat pants, I heard from upon the other side of the door," I hope we weren't interrupting anything this morning, when we woke you up."

I was frankly surprised that my own mother would bring back up the subject, and I was only even more surprised when Amy Garwin and Joanne Simms added onto this comment.

"Yeah, I sure hope we weren't interrupting." "I hope you're using protection, sweet heart."

I gulped awkwardly," Umm…You guys weren't interrupting anything, Caleb just slept over, after we all played a game of pool. That's all. And yes, Amy, we use protection."

"You've had sex already!" Joanne Simms gasped in a quiet tone, before my mother further questioned," When did you two start having sex?"

I sighed in submission, and began to pull off my tank top," Do you want me to tell you the version that will make you happy or the truth?"

"The truth, girl," Amy Garwin pressed in a more gossipy tone, seeming eager, unlike my mother and Joanne Simms.

Amy Garwin was so much like her son, it wasn't even funny. The two of them were both tall, blonde, gorgeous, outgoing in personality, and did not mind talking about sex and other taboo topics in public and with anyone. And if you got on their bad side, you had to sleep with one eye open or else you may find a limb missing.

I threw my tank top upon the pile of my clothes, before I began taking off my bra," Caleb and I have been having sex since we first started dating."

"Oh my god I am so happy I got you that prescription for the pill last summer." "That long ago?!" "Does Evelyn know?" "Do the boys know?"

I sucked in a deep breath to try to keep my thoughts calm, so I didn't accidentally let anything slip, especially about the fact that I had magic and there was a whole Chase Collins situation, before and now.

I took the formal dress off the hanger, as I explained in a indifferent tone," Well…let me say in mine and Caleb's defense, we've known each other since birth, so it's not like we didn't know anything about one another, so 'getting a home run' wasn't that hard."

"Oh my lord," I heard my mother sigh, and begun to fan herself in shock from my comments. But honestly, I knew it was just an act upon her part, because she's known how close Caleb and I have been for months now. It was just my usage of the words "Getting a Home Run" referring to "Going All the Way" is what struck a nerve in her.

"Anyways," I heaved, as I stepped into the dress," Evelyn does now, in fact she 'overheard us' upon several occasions."

"Oh my word." My mother continued, and I heard the fanning speed up.

I sighed in frustration with my mother now, before I pulled the dress up my body," As I was saying, Evelyn knows, and the boys know. Trust me, those boys tell each other everyone, and for months I having been hearing, from Pogue, about how he is going to castrate Caleb if he ever did anything wrong, along with Reid making stupid sex jokes."

"Did Tyler do anything?" Joanne Simms questioned, obviously trying to sense how well behaved her son was away from her hawkish watch.

I lightly laughed," Don't worry, Joanne, he never once did anything that seemed offense or upsetting to anyone. In fact most of the time he tries to change the subject for my sake. You've got a good boy on your hands."

"Good." Joanne Simms sighed in relief," Glad to hear that."

I pulled up the small zipper upon my side, before my mother spoke up, in a quiet tone," I hope you know…I hope you know it's not truly easy to have a relationship with a Son of Ipswich."

"It can be a difficult life to lead," Joanne Simms added in a gentle, yet warning tone. "Especially if they miss use their…gifts like William Danvers did, may his soul rest in peace."

I bit my lower lip carefully, knowing fully well what each of the problems they were hinting and all of the problems I knew they dealt with in their lengthy marriages of their magically husbands.

I didn't glance up at myself in the mirror; instead I looked down at my toes that were covered in plain white ankle socks. I was concentrating my energy into making sure that my toes didn't give away my fear of losing Caleb or any of my boys to a miss usage of magic. I knew those "groupie" mothers would be watching my body language for any sign of emotion.

"You're so young still," Amy Garwin spoke up with a light hearted tone," don't put all of your eggs in one basket and think that you have already reached Happily Ever After. After all you may meet your Prince Charming in college, just like I did."

"Oh yes," Joanne Simms added in a chipper tone," lots of things can happen and change during college."

I sucked in my teeth, trying to avoid any yelling. That hormonal and emotional teenager within me was begging to shout at those mothers and tell them that Caleb was devoted to me and wouldn't ever do that too me. But…what said he wouldn't? I mean we were bound by anything to say that we couldn't break up with each other.

"Do you have that dress on yet?" My mother cheerfully spoke up, distracting my mind from a new fear and worry.

I forced my head to look up at my reflection. I looked absolutely dazzling in this dress. So much so that I had almost forgotten the sensitive subject for a moment. I could imagine myself in my feet dressed in silver t-strap heels, looking like a modern day glass slipper.

I wanted to leave that imaginary shoe behind, and see if my Prince Charming would bring it back. But…as I imagined it in my head, I found Chase Collins sliding the heel onto my foot. I cringed and sucked in a calming breath.

I needed to get Chase Collins eliminated or else he would haunt me forever. Then I could focus my mind on more trivial things like…how to make Caleb Danvers mine and only mine, until the end of time.

* * *

_**Shame on me for not updating sooner, but right now I am currently moving across the country again, so there will be plenty of down time for me to write. Once cthrnwrites and myself are finished brain storming about a few more things yo should be seeing more regular updates again. Ta Ta loves!**_


	13. Warning Signs, Part 2

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

Warning Signs, Part 2

"Oh my god, that bitch."

"I know," I sighed to Kate over the phone, I told her about my eventful day with the mothers harassing me about every question imaginable about Caleb and me throughout the last half of our shopping trip. "Anyways, now they've got me all paranoid."

Kate hummed upon the other end, before she reassured to me," The way I see Caleb stare at you sometimes, I really doubt he is even capable of being so cruel and just suddenly dumping you and going over to another girl. After all he has been a nice guy all of his life, and usual guys that just drop girls have a pretty long habit of doing that to women even when they were younger. Like Reid! So…I think you're in a pretty good boat right now."

"Thanks," I heaved, as I lay across my bed. It felt like years since I had actually been on my own bed…alone. Dressed in extremely none-flirtatious pajamas, consisting of Pogue's old school swim team shirt, which had holes along nearly every hem, and stains from when we repainted the garage two years ago. I also had my standard cotton briefs on, which I'm sure would not inspire any sort of sexual thought in any male mind.

Kate then peeped again, in an off handed tone," I really wish I could come with you and be your support for your parents' anniversary dinner, but your mother has officially banned me from coming to any 'family' functions."

I moaned and grumbled," I really hate that. You and Pogue have been together for years, and have been letting you come along to everything else before now. I don't know what triggered it, but it's upsetting me too. And I know Pogue will be bored to tears at the dinner tomorrow."

"It's alright, hun." She sighed in defeat, before teasing me," Just make sure you return my jacket and hat I loaned you back in perfect condition. They are designer and I got them for birthday gifts."

I laughed back," Will do, Mademoiselle Tunney."

Then I heard the sound of Kate's mother shouting at her upon the other end.

"I need to go," Kate mumbled quickly into the phone, obviously talking to me, when she shouldn't have been. "Call me after the dinner tomorrow, and tell me how crappy it was."

"Will do," I smiled, as I looked up at the ceiling, only envisioning what her bedroom must look like right now. She must be hiding underneath the covers of her bed, trying to talk to me on her phone, while her mother was standing in the door way shouting at her; in the muumuu her mother wore that embarrassed Kate to the tenth degree.

I then hung up my cell phone, and placed it upon my nightstand. I could feel the night coming to the end, but oddly…I felt incomplete as I laid there, looking up at the ceiling, with my arms tucked behind my head like most guys would do.

I guess those crazy, magical, boys are actually starting to rub off onto me.

_"You're still awake, I see."_

My head began to mildly ache, as I heard Chase's voice echo through my thoughts, just like I had to Caleb and the boys so many times before. I guess this was the reason why they hated it so much when I invaded their thoughts like this.

_"I'm just making sure you remember our little bargain of our duel."_

"I remember" I quietly sneered underneath my breath. "Are you actually gonna give me a date and a time, or are you just doing this to irritate me?"

_"Irritation."_

I groaned to myself.

_"Just remember not to leek this to one of your boyfriends. I would really hate to see someone…like one of the lovely mothers of the Sons of Ipswich to pay the penalty for you not following the rules."_

"You don't have to worry about me, Chase. I just want to get this thing over with."

_"Good. Then I'll warn you, I'll give you the date and times tomorrow, during your parents' anniversary dinner. Good night now, my Sweet Pea. You need to rest if you want to even attempt to fight against me."_

But oddly enough by these few simple command words, my eyes dropped and I was forced into sleep. Damn it.

* * *

**_Alright, everyone, time to get the fan's opinion! Message me with three things you would like to see happen in the future and your three favorite characters in this fanfic series (other than Celeste), with a reason (if you have one). This is just some random research to help charge a few more ideas to everything that I am writing right now. Who knows maybe you'll give me a idea to do something totally different *wink*._**


	14. Lair, Lair Pants On Fire

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**ClumsierThanBella has given me a idea, due to how long this fanfic has gotten, so I will try, from now on to put a "Previously" section at the beginning of each chapter like so. So here is the new layout with our chapters.  
**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I groaned to  
myself._

_"Just remember not to leek this to one of your boyfriends. I would really hate to see someone…like one of the lovely mothers of the Sons of Ipswich to pay the penalty for you not following the rules."_

_"You don't have to worry about me, Chase. I just want to get this thing over with."_

_"Good. Then I'll warn you, I'll give you the date and times tomorrow, during your parents' anniversary dinner. Good night now, my Sweet Pea. You need to rest if you want to even attempt to fight against me."_

_But oddly enough by these few simple command words, my eyes dropped and I was forced into sleep. Damn it._

* * *

Lair, Lair Pants On Fire

I bit my lip with enough pressure to almost break the skin, but the longer I starred at myself in the mirror of my bathroom the more anxious and nervous I became.

Tonight, after I left this bathroom, got into my car, drove to the dinner, and as I celebrated Chase Collins would somehow contact me and tell me when we would fight. Then it would only be a ticking time bomb until I exploded with magic and pure hate aiming right towards Chase who had lust and power on his side.

But…part of me wanted to tell someone, anyone, what I was about to do. Maybe…at least prepare a last will and testament, so if I do die (or go missing) everyone would know the truth and know how much I really did love all of them and why I risked my life for them.

So I had, safely it was tucked into my barrel Betsey purse. I had another copy of this will tucked into a safe hiding place only Caleb and Pogue would think to look, next to that magical list of dead and alive Sons and Daughters of Ipswich in the Book of Ipswich. That way they could discover if I was still alive or dead, and find my final wishes there.

I sucked in a nervous breath, and pressed my palms against my powder blue dress, which hugged my petite curves and ended right above my knees. I even momentarily glanced down at my feet, where the dreamed silver t-strap heels were already strapped to my feet. But what made it even lovelier was the fact I had managed to bribe my mother into buying these heels, which were outrageously expensive a couple of years ago. I was just happy I finally found a reason to wear them, instead of just stare at them and worship them.

And the reason for the high price was…adorned by hand set Swarovski Crystals. They were truly the closest things I would ever come to those mythical glass slippers. Lets just hope I don't actually loose these expensive shoes, or else my mother and father would have my head on a golden platter. But…to be honest, I doubt they even remembered that they bought these heels for me.

Suddenly my cell phone abruptly began to ring, making me jump in shock in shock and fear. But instantly I reached into my purse, and pulled out my phone. I glanced down at the screen, only to see the image of Caleb's smiling face.

I took in a staggered breath, trying to find the strength in me to put on that fake cheery tone.

I pressed the answer upon and pushed the phone against my ear," Hey, sweetie."

"Where are you?" Caleb asked in a concerned tone, but it was obviously hushed, like he didn't want anyone around him to know that he was talking to me. "The whole Simms family actually beat you to dinner. So did Pogue."

I put a hand out to brace my body against the bathroom counter," I'm just about to head out the door, Caleb."

Caleb was quiet upon the other end, before murmuring, in a cautious tone," Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I staggered, warily starring at myself in the mirror. It felt awful to be lying to Caleb, surprisingly, despite having lied to him and the boys for so many years before. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you are always on time," Caleb began with a tender, concerned, voice," and you sound a little…I don't know…emotional."

I lightly laughed, as my blue eyes bitter reflected at me, accusing me of lying to Caleb," It's alright, Caleb. It's just a certain time of the month, that's all."

"Oh…okay," Caleb awkwardly spoke, obviously not wanting to know anymore. "Just hurry up, remember you need to get here before your folks do."

I sighed," I know, Caleb."

"Drive carefully, Celeste." Caleb spoke up again, sounding desperate," Please drive careful."

"I will, I will." I quickly huffed," I'll see you soon, Caleb." I then all too rudely hung up, and threw my cell phone back into my purse. I sent one last bitter glance at myself in the mirror, brushing back my tired, deliberately, curled hair.

"Caleb's gonna know something up," I spoke to myself, letting my deeper psyche speak. "And unfortunately, I'm just too damn good at lying." I took a deep breath, and murmured," And for that, I deserve Chase and not Caleb."

With that I turned off the light, and strode to my car (grabbing Kate's loaned vintage coat if I got cold and a matching vintage crème cap. I looked like Catherine Tramell of Basic Instinct, you know that femme fatale blonde that was played by Sharon Stone. I was going to manipulate everyone around me in order to reach my utopia in the end…if it even existed.


	15. Date Night

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_I know, I know, shame on me. But I've finished writing a few major scenes, so there shouldn't be another large break again. Anyways, don't forget to message me and fav the story, and Daughter of Ipswich, if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy this part of the story. *here's a cookie*_**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Caleb's gonna know something up," I spoke to myself, letting my deeper psyche speak. "And unfortunately, I'm just too damn good at lying." I took a deep breath, and murmured," And for that, I deserve Chase and not Caleb."_

_With that I turned off the light, and strode to my car (grabbing Kate's loaned vintage coat if I got cold and a matching vintage crème cap). I looked like Catherine Tramell of Basic Instinct, you know that femme fatale blonde that was played by Sharon Stone. I was going to manipulate everyone around me in order to reach my utopia in the end…if it even existed._

* * *

Date Night

"Sorry, sorry!" I weakly smiled, awkwardly running towards the long rectangular table that was situated in the back "party room" of my mother and father's favorite Italian Restaurant. The same one my father took her too when he proposed to her nearly twenty-five years ago.

Caleb instantly stood up from the table, being the only other person to represent the Danvers family besides Evelyn, who beamed at me from behind her son's bulky body. But it was obvious she was the odd man out at the table.

Everyone else at the table silenced their conversations and glanced in my direction. Many else were filled with glee at seeing me, except Riley Simms, Tyler's dad, who was in his usual cold and blank stare down at his palm pilot-showing how he was now the singular head of the law firm that William Danvers had helped him set up in their youth, before William lost control for his thirst of power.

"Sorry!" I breathed again, as I dumped my purse onto the table, happy that I left Kate's hat and jacket in the car, because no one else was with a hat or a jacket on this unusually warm night.

Caleb ran up to my side, and placed a hand upon my hip. I looked up at him with a convincing smile, as I let in the sight of him in a dark wash jeans and white polo. It had a formal vibe, but the jeans made him look comfortable and at ease, compared to Joshua Garwin (Reid's father) and Riley Simms.

"See," I teased Caleb, gently poking his hard chest," I made it in one piece."

Caleb smiled at me, before he bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes enjoying this moment. Before I heard Reid's annoying voice, behind me and Caleb.

"My god, I come in right behind these two!" Reid groaned in disgust and pretty soon I heard both Amy and Joshua yelling at their only child for being the last one to arrive, before my parents came.

As Caleb and I broke apart, my brother grabbed my elbow, from his seat at the table," You guys should sit down. We don't need mom and dad to feel out staged by you two."

I rolled my eyes and kissed my brother's cheek," Stop worrying, so much, Pogue. Caleb and I will be on our best behavior." I then smoothly slid into my chair between Caleb and Pogue, while Caleb matched my movements and slid into his seat too.

"Good evening, sweet heart," Evelyn smiled at me, obviously needing to say something to me so she didn't spend all night in a deadly silence. "You look gorgeous!"

Suddenly across the table Joanne Simms piped in, while her two other sons Robert and Aidan quietly bickered and kicked each other underneath the table," Of course she does, after all she is the youngest woman in the room."

I shyly smiled at the two mothers, before Amy Garwin added, as she glared at her son," And unlike my son, Reid _Joseph_-"(she used his middle name, that is never a good sign)"-Garwin, she had a good reason for being late. Women are always fashionably late, especially when they arrive alone."

I lightly giggled, while Reid rolled his eyes and cheekily spoke to his mother," Men can be fashionably late, especially when they arrive with a shortie."

"Shortie?" His mother frowned at him, disliking the next new way Reid began referring to women. But Pogue then eyed up Caleb, and spoke, in a devious tone," Sounds familiar, huh, Caleb?"

I shot my brother a glare, for publically hinting to all the times Caleb and I got…uh…_distracted_ by each other while getting ready or on the way to events. For example the annual family Easter celebration our families have, Caleb and I were the first ones to leave my house but we arrived last, because…Caleb and I couldn't deiced weather or not if we wanted to show up in our underwear or not (i.e. we let our hormones get the best of us, but hey isn't Easter the time to let our _primal instincts_ to take over).

Anyways…

"Grow up, Pogue," Caleb sourly muttered, then shifted his gaze to Reid," you too."

I smiled; Caleb is always to most mature out of all of these boys. And I must say that maturity is a very desirable trait, especially of a woman in my situation.

Yet Reid began to lightly chuckle, along with Tyler from the other end of the table. But Tyler was trying to quiet about it, and not his mother think he was also in on the "dirty secret" Reid and Pogue were referring too. As always trying to be the most_ innocent_ out of all of us, despite the fact Sarah Wenham got into his pants, and no one else's in the Son of Ipswich gang (shortly after that, she joined Aaron and Kira).

But acting like the typical weirdo he was, Riley Simms abruptly asked the group of five teenagers, across the table," So, Tyler never told me were you all are going to college?"

Tyler awkwardly sighed, while Reid smiled in a jackass sorta manner," Well, Mister Simms, I'm going to Boston College."

Riley Simms didn't seem that impressed with Reid's standards for schooling, and sent his gaze over towards Pogue, Caleb, and me.

"I'm going to Amherst College." Pogue weakly finished," I'm going there with my long-time girlfriend, Kate Tunney."

Riley Simms seemed even more upset, when he heard Kate's name. It was obviously something that had to do about Pogue going to the college he wished to go to with his sweetheart.

Thankfully Evelyn spoke up, saving my twin from any more disgrace," Both Celeste and Caleb, here, are going to Harvard. Just like you and William. Both plan on following on your footsteps with Law School." Caleb and I both weakly smiled, but underneath the table, I was grabbing Caleb's thigh, praying to god no one would make a stupid comment to make this meal any more awkward.

Riley Simms sent both Caleb and I leery stares, before he looked at Evelyn. "I sure hope he doesn't follow in his father's footsteps, move for move." I felt my heart break, and gaze drop. I was sure both Evelyn and Caleb were feeling ten times worse than I was.

But then, my father and mother arrived in all of the glory of the perfect couple that owns their own real-estate business.

"The couple of the hour!" Amy Garwin hollered, as everyone began to clap and whistle at my parents.

My mother did that rehearsed modest smile, while my father still looking like Pogue twenty years from now…still somehow managing to look calm and collected.

I grinned at my parents, oddly finding myself having a small flash of fantasy. Kate and Pogue twenty five years from now. Both of them still vibrant and full of energy, and still able to spout those stupid emotional arguments just because my brother was so overprotective of the people he loves in his life.

Yet…bitterly a thought wrung through my head. I wasn't here tonight to enjoy this dinner and reflect on what has happened and what might happen. I was here in this crowded Italian Restaurant because Chase Collins was going to set up our _date_.


	16. And the Oscar Goes too…

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"The couple of the hour!" Amy Garwin hollered, as everyone began to clap and whistle at my parents._

_My mother did that rehearsed modest smile, while my father still looking like Pogue twenty years from now…still somehow managing to look calm and collected._

_I grinned at my parents, oddly finding myself having a small flash of fantasy. Kate and Pogue twenty five years from now. Both of them still vibrant and full of energy, and still able to spout those stupid emotional arguments just because my brother was so overprotective of the people he loves in his life._

_Yet…bitterly a thought wrung through my head. I wasn't here tonight to enjoy this dinner and reflect on what has happened and what might happen. I was here in this crowded Italian Restaurant because Chase Collins was going to set up our __date._

* * *

And the Oscar Goes too…

The parents were all in a fit of laughter, all of them except Evelyn. Evelyn was still politely slurping her desert from her spoon and looked very out of place. Presents for my parents were lying across a spare, round, table the staff deliberately set aside for this purpose.

Both Aidan and Robert Simms were about to fall asleep in there chairs, after all it was way past their usual bedtime, and only had each other to entrain themselves.

Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and I managed to be able to migrate down to one side of the table, away from the adults, where we all just idly starred at one another. It was like we all were having private conversations with our eyes.

Pogue was anxious…impatient, obviously thinking about Kate.

Tyler's eyes were wide and happily watching all of us and just simply smiled widely, as if he was having his own joke that he wasn't going to share.

Reid, meanwhile, had his face held between both of his hands, elbows propped up on the table, and a bubble (of bubble gum) out of boredom, being blown from his lips. Even his eyes were glazed over and just randomly starring at the flame of a candle in the center of the table.

Then there was Caleb, and he was just contently glancing around everyone in the room. But I felt his large, rough, hand gently brushing against my back, as he tried to show some form of affection without us having to hear someone comment about it.

Myself…I was struggling to stay awake myself, for this night had been so boring due to my lack of interest in everything except for Chase's message, which I still hadn't received. And to be honest…it was starting to irritate the hell out of me that Chase still hadn't contacted me.

Yet suddenly, Evelyn stood up, picking her purse up with her. She didn't bother to even look or speak towards the other adults, as she pushed in her chair. They all ignored her anyways. But the five of us (the next generation of Ipswich) didn't.

Evelyn stepped up next to her son and me, causing Caleb to let go of my back," I'm going to head home, you guys."

"Really?" I spoke up, sounding disappointed that she wasn't at least enjoying herself and enjoying the fact she was out of her fortress home.

Evelyn nodded to me, and grinned," Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not as young as the rest of you." She reached out and gently cupped my cheek," I can't dance the night away. I've gotta head home, before I turn into a pumpkin."

Caleb rolled his eyes at the usage of his mother's fairytale knowledge. She was beginning to pick-up on my habit of referencing childhood things to adult life.

But yet his mother continued to inform Caleb, as the three other boys tuned us out," Use the credit card I gave you to pay for our dinners."

"Yes, mom," Caleb heaved, sounding like the little kid who was embarrassed about their mother's appearance.

Evelyn let her lips turn into a teasing smile, and pinched his cheek in a motherly manner," Don't use that tone with me, young man. I'm your mother."

I lightly giggled at Evelyn and Caleb's mother-son dynamic. The two of them had become so much more comfortable with one another; it was refreshing after their stressed and estranged relationship for so long.

_"Get into the girl's bathroom right now!"_

I winced slightly grabbing my head, the intensity of Chase's voice echoing through my head. It was so loud; I would have thought everyone else in the room would have frozen in fear from his voice.

"You okay?" Pogue's voice pressed, as he reached over and touched my shoulder lightly. It was as if that mythic twin telepathy was working. As if my brother was sensing a pain, I thought I was hiding rather well.

Instantly the boys and Evelyn paused what they were doing and glanced towards me in question. They all looked anxious and worried.

I put on a weak smile, feeling Chase's annoying presence in my head like I had that day I went to see Kate at the school doctor's office. I let my other hand press against my stomach, and lightly fiend, pretending to have a slightly embarrassed tone (the same tone I would have normally used)," Just a cramp and a migraine at the same time, that's all."

My brother's eyes twitched, Reid and Tyler both rolled their eyes and went back to their old poses. Caleb sent me a chastising stare, as if he could have warned me earlier of this and would take me home right now if I wasn't so stubborn.

What did I say before; I'm too damn good of a liar. I should have been an actress.

_"Get into the damn girl's bathroom now!"_

I swallowed hard, before quietly announcing," I'm going to go to the bathroom, for a second."

"I'll walk with you," Evelyn kindly offered, as I stood up, continuing my act of having my period by taking my purse with me and slipping the strap onto my shoulder. "After all I should go before I go to the take the long drive home."

I smiled kindly at Evelyn, as I stepped out from behind my seat, pushed my seat back underneath the table. With that I turned around, let my gate show a hint of urgency.

Evelyn followed behind me into the bathroom; I stepped into one of the many barley clean stalls.

_"Wait till Caleb's mother leaves the bathroom."_

I continued to breathe normally, listening to the sounds of Evelyn's heel hitting the tiled floor and as it stepped into a stall not too far away from mine.

I pinched my eyes shut and just stood there. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins; I was barley resisting the urge of tapping my foot upon the floor or beginning to pick at my dress.

This was it…things were going to start going my way soon enough. Soon enough…

_"Keep telling yourself that, babe. Just keeping telling yourself that."_


	17. Toilet Talk

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Wait till Caleb's mother leaves the bathroom."_

_I continued to breathe normally, listening to the sounds of Evelyn's heel hitting the tiled floor and as it stepped into a stall not too far away from mine._

_I pinched my eyes shut and just stood there. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins; I was barley resisting the urge of tapping my foot upon the floor or beginning to pick at my dress._

_This was it…things were going to start going my way soon enough. Soon enough…_

_"Keep telling yourself that, babe. Just keeping telling yourself that."_

* * *

Toilet Talk

I heard the toilet flush, and my eyes snapped open. My hands tightened into fists. I held my breath.

Through the barely visible space between the metal door and the side of the stall, I watched as Evelyn effortlessly came up to the mirror and sinks. She washed her hands, dried them with paper towel, and then began running her fingers through her hair. Smoothly out her long tresses.

And for the first time in my life, I found myself hating Evelyn. I wanted her to get out of the bathroom. I wanted her to get out as quickly as possible.

"You alright in there?" Evelyn spoke, sending a glance towards my stall.

I made a hard swallow, before and manage to speak up," I told you earlier, just a bad cramp. Nothing a little time in the bathroom can't help."

Evelyn sighed and cooed, as she made her way to the exit," Well…love ya, Celeste." She paused as she stood in front of the door," I hope you feel better, hun."

"Thanks," I gulped, and watched her face fall. I knew I was not being my usual cheery self. But I needed to talk to Chase. I needed to hear what this bastard had to say.

As soon as the door shut behind Evelyn's body, I closed my eyes and focused completely upon Chase's words and presence in my mind.

_"Don't talk, just think. It's better that way."_

I just wanted him to get this over with. I just wanted times and dates. That was all!

_"Come to the place of our last battle-"_

How appropriately ironic. I'll just have to kill him again in the same place I last killed him with Caleb. Putnam Barn.

_"-tonight at midnight."_

WHAT!? I felt my body uncontrollably twitch. Part of my mind was a rush of this thought sudden fight. But part of me was so upset that he sprung it on me so soon.

_"What's wrong, little girl? Scared?"_

I shook my head, and pulled out my cell phone from my purse to check the time to start figuring out a lie to tell everyone as to my activities for tonight.

It was ten minutes to midnight. It takes me fifteen minutes to get to the ashes of Putnam barn from where I was currently situated. I pursed my lips together in disgust for Chase's trick.

_"You better be there on time. You wouldn't want to see your boy toy find out that his mother is now joining his father."_

I froze. He was gonna kill Evelyn.

Instantly I busted through the stall door, and made my way back towards the party room, where the boys were talking with one another, Pogue now sitting in my seat next to Caleb.

I licked my lips feverishly, and announced, as I poked my head into the door way," You guys, I'm going to head back home-"

"What?" "Go home?" "The night is still young!" "Let the poor girl do what she wants, Reid!" "You alright?" "Is something wrong?" "You look a little pale!" "She's always been pale, Joanne."

I sent them all a reassuring smile," I just have an upset stomach. I'll be fine with some liquids and rest."

"I'll drive you home," Caleb began to stand up from his seat.

"No!" I shook my head at him, before calming repeating," I'll be fine, Caleb. I can drive myself."

I spotted Pogue's eyes twitch again, just like before, when I had been faking my cramp and migraine.

I took in another breath and waved good-bye," I'll see you guys again, soon!"

"Bye, hun!" "Call me when you get home!" "Drive safe!" "Wear your seat belt!" "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

I waved to them all again, before I walked towards the front door, as fast as I could without alerting any of them.

And once I was in my car, I drove like a bat out of hell. I only have eight minutes and counting.


	18. The Fog

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I took in another breath and waved good-bye," I'll see you guys again, soon!"_

_"Bye, hun!" "Call me when you get home!" "Drive safe!" "Wear your seat belt!" "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"_

_I waved to them all again, before I walked towards the front door, as fast as I could without alerting any of them._

_And once I was in my car, I drove like a bat out of hell. I only have eight minutes and counting._

* * *

The Fog

It had started raining. Just like before.

God, this night was getting so eerie. Fog rushed across the roads, turning a once lovely night into the scene for a nightmare or the next Sleepy Hollow movie. In fact I was about ready to see Director Tim Burton come out of the mist with a camera and a whole cast and crew reenacting some old Victorian fairytale.

I had parked the car far away, far away enough for no one else to see me or put me at this scene of carnage I knew that was going to occur.

To avoid ruining my dress anymore than necessary, I slid on Kate's hat and jacket she loaned me. I tucked my hair up into the hat, hiding anything that hinted it was me. Everything except my stunning heels, which were so not meant for a fight.

Unfortunately, as I walked through the fog towards the remains of Putnam Barn, I found that the ground was getting muddy again. My heels were sinking into the dirt, forcing me to oddly gate across the field.

It was damn near infuriating…

That was when, in a small parting of the fog showed Evelyn. In a zombie like state, just standing there in the same outfit she wore when I last saw her, eyes wide open, and face lacking all emotion.

I stopped in my tracks, as more of the fog cleared. There standing next to her, in the rubble of the barn was the devil himself. Chase Goodwin Collins-Pope.

He looked older. Near his mid-thirties. Laugh and frown lines showed around his mouth. Random strands of gray touched his hair. Crows feet were printed upon the ends of his eyes. His skin even lacked its old smooth consistency; it now hung upon his bone structure in a gaunt manner. But his clothes…were dirty, hints of facial hair covered his chin and upper lip, he sorta looked like a homeless man. But I knew it was him. Despite the change in his look, I knew it was him.

"Look who we have here," he grinned, waving a hand. It was burned and missing his pinky and ring finger. "Long time no see."

I scowled at him, not letting accidental sympathy slip to Chase for his lose of two fingers and disfigurement of his skin. "Why did you take Evelyn? I didn't agree to this."

"It was just a little…"he paused letting his three fingers brush through Evelyn's hair. Then glanced back at me," Leverage."

"Leverage?" I threatened, taking a step towards him.

Chase stepped away from Evelyn and towards me, mimicking my actions," Leverage that you would come without inviting one of your boyfriends."

I shot him a hard glare," Boyfriend." I then cleared my throat," And I didn't invite him. It's none of his business."

"Oh, really?" Chase gave me a curious glance," Even with his only family living family member being used as leverage?"

I nodded, swallowing hardly. I wasn't going to let him see any weakness in me. After all, I was better than him in every way! What is that old saying…Girls rule and Boys drool.

"Wow," Chase chuckled walking towards me again," you're even more heartless than I thought." He leaned towards me, and mused," We are meant for one another."

"In your dreams!" I snapped, letting a wave of magic wash over me, eyes turning black in an instant, and my hands pushing a ball of magic right into his stomach.

And yet to my surprise, as well as his, Chase actually went flying back into the mist. It actually felt like…my power had grown stronger since I had last encountered him. Like…my own secret little mastery of old techniques was actually strengthening my abilities. I bet…I was nearly as strong as Caleb and Chase…

Silently I focused upon sounds, but the rain…the rain and the fog were so disorientating. But I stayed back from Evelyn; I didn't want anything to happen to her. I didn't want her to be accidentally hit in the cross-fire. I would never be able to forgive myself if something did happen to her.

"You know…"I spun around detecting the direction of his voice, finding the fog clear around him, as he scratched his chin in thought with his "good" hand. "You remind me of that word that rhymes with witch…oh what is that word?" He paused again scratching his chin, just to mock me.

"How about I make you my bitch," I snarled back about to throw another orb of power at him. But this time, though, he caught it, but his feet skidded back a couple of yards.

It was almost as if his strength was still not ready to fight against mine. Like I had grown stronger or he had grown weaker.

But our battle started, uncontrollably. And as Chase wielded my ball of magic back towards me, I noticed something. The fog faded slightly, as if suddenly it was starting to just fade away

He was controlling the fog. And if he stopped controlling the fog, much more of his power. And he had somehow masked his power over the fog. Chase was much stronger than I had intended. This was certainly going to be a fight to someone's death.


	19. Confidence Rules All

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_A__uthor's Note:_**

_Alright everyone, while reading this, please pay attention to the language and how Celeste reacts to Chase and his powers. This in the end, is a big part of the story._

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"You know…"I spun around detecting the direction of his voice, finding the fog clear around him, as he scratched his chin in thought with his "good" hand. "You remind me of that word that rhymes with witch…oh what is that word?" He paused again scratching his chin, just to mock me._

_"How about I make you my bitch," I snarled back about to throw another orb of power at him. But this time, though, he caught it, but his feet skidded back a couple of yards._

_It was almost as if his strength was still not ready to fight against mine. Like I had grown stronger or he had grown weaker._

_But our battle started, uncontrollably. And as Chase wielded my ball of magic back towards me, I noticed something. The fog faded slightly, as if suddenly it was starting to just fade away_

_He was controlling the fog. And if he stopped controlling the fog, much more of his power. And he had somehow masked his power over the fog. Chase was much stronger than I had intended. This was certainly going to be a fight to someone's death._

* * *

Confidence Rules All

I dodged the ball of magic, it was moving too fast for me to catch and not stumble back. I slid amongst the mud, on my side.

God…Kate was going too pissed about her jacket if I make it out of this alive. The mud was going to be caked onto this and was going to need professional help.

Chase launched another ball at me, but I used a force, to launch my body in the opposite direction, still sliding across the mud. I then inhumanly curled into a crouch, as I snapped up to my feet and found the fog thinning.

I could see a few more feet now. I saw Chase stalking towards me, his hand already yielding a ball.

But I hurled one first, he dodged it. Another I threw, he deflected it with the ball in his hand. Then I threw another, and he dodged it. But he finally threw it. The weapon he had been building up in his grasp.

And…it hit me.

I felt my body loose contact with the ground, and I flying back a few feet. It was like an invisible force was pushing my stomach in one direction and my limbs just lamely followed behind.

But time sped back up, and I smacked back into the mud. God, I could feel it seeping through the jacket. The jacket was so wet from the rain that the mud was just simply leaking through it. If I survived this, how in the world was I going to hide this mess?

What a minute! I am going to survive this! I am stronger that this bastard! I am better than him in every way that counts!

As I sat back up, I noticed the fog was nearly see-through. I was like I was wearing those drunk-driving goggles they gave you during drivers-ed. But my eyes, with this magic, were sharp enough to know where everything was.

Chase just gawked at me, and then his mouth firmly pinched into a grimace. He began running towards me, growling like a mad man, and a ball of magical energy building up in his hands. I could see the visible lines of age upon his skin showing more so.

He was aging right before my very eyes.

I matched his anger with my determination. I had loved ones to fight for. People I never knew I was protecting from Chase's wrath. People from the past, who gave their lives for me and my kind…Mary Parry and Toby Danvers. People who were yet to be born to our families, I was lending my strength and heart to protect the very event of them being born into this world. I was the last person on this planet to stop Chase Collins. There was no one else like me, and I was going to live up to my name. Daughter of Ipswich.

As Chase came up against me, I let him launch his deadly weapon in my direction. But with confidence that I would defeat Chase, I easily caught it, and lurched it back in his direction.

But because of our close proximity the mass of energy smacked against his body as if it was the incredible hulk pummeling him down to the ground.

He flew back several yards, his hair and clothes oblivious caught in the turbulence of the rush of wind created by the magic and the wind created by his body simply flying through the air.

He then rounded down and landed down in the muck with a bone breaking thud. He created a visible crater that went down at least a foot.

The fog was gone. That tingling sensation of his magic still in usage was completely gone.

I rushed up, pulled Kate's hat back down upon my head, so it wouldn't fall off. And as I approached the dent in the earth, I found him, Chase Collins the demon that had haunted me for so long, lying unconscious upon the ground. He was vulnerable now, and this was my chance. My chance to finish things.

I stepped over his body, and stood above him. I wanted to sit upon his chest and choke him liked his choked me that day in the middle of the street. But…I couldn't, I knew I wasn't physically strong enough to do that. Nor was a mentally capable of taking a life with my own hands. But I could most certainly take a life with my magic.

I pulled my hand up, as if I was readying to strike his head with a violently punch.

But then-

"Stop moving! Put your hands up!"


	20. Many Masks of a Performer

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_The fog was gone. That tingling sensation of his magic still in usage was completely gone._

_I rushed up, pulled Kate's hat back down upon my head, so it wouldn't fall off. And as I approached the dent in the earth, I found him, Chase Collins the demon that had haunted me for so long, lying unconscious upon the ground. He was vulnerable now, and this was my chance. My chance to finish things._

_I stepped over his body, and stood above him. I wanted to sit upon his chest and choke him liked his choked me that day in the middle of the street. But…I couldn't, I knew I wasn't physically strong enough to do that. Nor was a mentally capable of taking a life with my own hands. But I could most certainly take a life with my magic._

_I pulled my hand up, as if I was readying to strike his head with a violently punch._

_But then-_

_"Stop moving! Put your hands up!"_

* * *

Many Masks of a Performer

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. There I finally saw a mass of cars converging. Cars I knew. Cars that belonged to my family and friends. A hummer. Several nice sports cars. Pogue's bike.

Instantly I remembered the person whom I had been fighting for. Evelyn! My head twisted around, and I saw Evelyn lying upon the ground not too far away. She too looked like she had been knocked unconscious and was now mixed in with the mud and the rain.

Oh shit, this was not looking good for me at all.

"Don't move!" Riley Simms shouted, as he stepped out of his sports car. His eyes already black.

And one by one the others came out of their cars and Pogue off of his bike. Each with eyes as black as ancient ink wells and bodies tense. They were ready for a fight too.

But they didn't recognize me. In the darkness, rain, and with Kate's clothes still upon me. They didn't recognize me.

I let out a sigh of frustration. Why did stupid things like this always happen with me!? But I couldn't just reveal it was me now. How would Caleb react? The dad's still didn't know that I could use magic. And I knew now my brother would harass me for days to come about acting funny all night and not trying to tell him what was happening to me. And it would all spiral out of control. And in the end no one would trust one another anymore, and I would be without Caleb.

So in a rush I launched a ball of energy in the general direction of Chase's body, and took off running. I just hopped that ball would damage him further, or kill him.

But with each step I took, I heard the guys running and shouting after me. Even minor balls of energy in my direction trying to make me trip (as if they were trying to stun me). Then, as I tried to make it into the woods of Ipswich, my heel sunk into the mud and when I pulled my foot back out, the shoe did not come with me.

"Shit!" I hissed loudly, turning back to try and grab the shoe. But that was when Caleb came up right behind me, and tried to tackle me.

I couldn't grab my shoe now. I rushed as fast as I could, ignoring the pain in my shoeless foot, and the uneven steps I was taking. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't need Caleb to find out it was me.

Once I reached the edge of the woods, I came near the road I had my car parked upon its shoulder. I took one last glance behind me. I had lost them.

I regrouped my thoughts, as I wobbled over to my car. I grabbed onto the door, and tried to breathe.

My heart was racing. Maybe I had killed Chase back there? Maybe I didn't? Maybe the boys thought this _new person_ was a threat to them? Maybe the boys thought this _new person_ was going to be an ally, since this _new person_ had Chase Collins, back from the dead, and pinned down to the ground unconscious?

But as the rain washed away the mud clinging to my skin, I could see my cell phone ringing upon my driver's seat where I had left it. It was Caleb's smiling face.

I pulled open the car door, and grabbed the cell phone and stood out in the rain as I answered it.

I paused for a moment, before thinking what would I have done if I wasn't present to this fight.

I would…be taking a shower, if I had my period, and if the fight occurred while I had this shower, as soon as I was finished I would call Caleb to see if he knew what the rush of power in the area was for.

I took a deep breath, and pressed the answer button.

"Caleb!?" I spoke in a fake panic," Oh my god, I just felt something weird? Is everything alright?"

"Celeste," Caleb spoke quickly, sounding out-of-breath," where are you?"

"I'm at home," I spoke awkwardly. "I'm trying to take a shower. Can't you hear it running?" I knew the sound of the rain would be the perfect camouflage for a running shower.

"Yeah, I can now, hun." Caleb panted, but I heard Pogue shouting something at Caleb along with several other worried voices," Listen, Celeste, something major happened. I'm gonna come and pick you up, you need to stay at my place, tonight."

"Caleb, what happened?" I spoke again in a rush, as I peeled off the hat and jacket, throwing them into my trunk, along with my shoe, before I wobbled around to the driver's seat again. "I can hear Pogue shouting. What was all of the magic for?"

"Celeste, you just need to get ready for spending a few days with me. I'll be at your house in forty-five minutes or so. Okay?" Caleb spoke again in a guarded tone. "Please, Celeste, just do what I say just this once."

I carefully shut the door, as he was speaking, and put the key in the ignition. I then sighed in defeat," Fine. Forty-five minutes!" I hung up the phone, threw it down onto the passage seat, alongside my purse. I then drove like a bat out of hell.

I needed to get to my house, get into a shower, pack, and hide all of the evidence of tonight somehow, all before Caleb came to pick me up.

God, I felt like Cinderella, as soon as I lost that damn shoe I was back to being little old Celeste. And when I had that shoe on, I felt like Wonder Woman I could do anything to anyone.

No matter what!


	21. Homicidal Tendencies

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Celeste, you just need to get ready for spending a few days with me. I'll be at your house in forty-five minutes or so. Okay?" Caleb spoke again in a guarded tone. "Please, Celeste, just do what I say just this once."_

_I carefully shut the door, as he was speaking, and put the key in the ignition. I then sighed in defeat," Fine. Forty-five minutes!" I hung up the phone, threw it down onto the passage seat, alongside my purse. I then drove like a bat out of hell._

_I needed to get to my house, get into a shower, pack, and hide all of the evidence of tonight somehow, all before Caleb came to pick me up._

_God, I felt like Cinderella, as soon as I lost that damn shoe I was back to being little old Celeste. And when I had that shoe on, I felt like Wonder Woman I could do anything to anyone._

_No matter what!_

* * *

Homicidal Tendencies

"Celeste! Celeste!"

"What?" I pouted, as I kept walking around my bedroom, gathering things to put in one of my duffle bags. "I'm back here, Caleb!"

Caleb came rushing in; still dressed in his outfit he wore at the dinner. He was covered in mud, water, and a thin layer of sweat.

"Caleb?" I gawked, still trying to keep up an act I had been working on the past forty-five minutes. I brushed back a few wet locks from my face, and questioned," What's wrong? What happened to you?" I paused momentarily," Where is Pogue? And my parents?"

He ran right up towards me, and wrapped me up in his strong, dirty, arms, and breathed, in desperation," Celeste, my god…"

"Caleb?" I peeped, genuinely feeling disgusted with the grimy sweat and dirt smearing over my clean body and clothes.

He kissed the top of my head, and breathed," Celeste, you don't understand how great it is to know for once that damn period of yours was useful for once."

"Caleb?" I grunted, finding his choice of words just plain odd. I pulled out of his arms, and sent him a confused stare.

Caleb sighed loudly, placing both of his hands upon his hips. "Celeste, let's put it this way…" he glanced down at his feet in thought "because you left early, because of your period, you missed…"

"I missed what?" I barked now, trying to stay as true as to my personality as possible.

"YoumissedChaseCollins." _"You missed Chase Collins."_

I paused in a moment, trying to understand his jumbled and mumbled words. Then I let my jaw drop, letting it sink in. I looked down at my own feet, and kept looking down as if all of this was too damn "outta this world" for me to understand.

Caleb walked over to my bed, and spoke, in an urgent tone," Is this all your packing?"

I ignored him, and re-questioned," Chase Collins?"

But he took his turn to ignore me now, and began putting a few shirts and jeans into my duffle bag.

"Caleb," I began using a scolding maternal tone," did you just say Chase Collins was found, alive?"

"Unconscious."

"Still, you found him!" I felt a scream, building up in my throat, just for dramatic effect. "Unconscious!"

Caleb sighed, zipping up my duffle bag and slinging it upon his shoulder," More like we found him having a fight with someone." He picked up my other duffle bag that held bathroom personals, mostly they were staged. I really didn't need a tampon or anything like that right now, but I had to keep up an act.

"Fighting who?" I questioned more severely.

He looked me right in the eyes and shrugged his shoulders," No one knows. It looked like a woman though, we found a heel in the mud, but we lost track of _her_ rather quickly."

"A woman?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "No way, there aren't any other women with powers out there! The Witch Trails exterminated all of them."

"All of them, but you." Caleb gently reminded me, before he carefully took my shoulder in his hand," I don't know what this person was after, but it looked like they were trying to kill Chase. They damn near did."  
I jerked my shoulder out of Caleb's grasp, and snapped," This _person_ was doing the world a favor, Caleb. You shouldn't have scared them off."

Caleb eyed me up oddly for a moment.

Maybe I was being too over dramatic. Maybe Caleb was noticing something was odd about me. Maybe…just maybe he had his suspicions that the woman who attacked Chase was really me.

But Caleb sighed in defeat, before he lowered his face to my level," I need to take you back to my place, and keep you safe. Everyone else if over there, we are trying to keep track of one another and keep each other safe."

Caleb reached out and touched my cheek," Celeste, my mom was lying there unconscious in the field not too far away from Chase. I don't know who brought her there, but the person who was fighting Chase is very powerful." He then honestly admitted," I think this individual may have multiply persons' powers, and may be a real danger to our lives here. Especially you."

"Why me?" I questioned quietly, trying to understand where Caleb's mind was going, and if the others were thinking the same way.

Caleb's thumb stroked my cheek, as he answered," Celeste, this person could possibly know a way to harvest your power in such a manner that they may not age as well."

"You really think so?" I whispered, letting my voice just barely skim a tone of fear.

Caleb nodded, looking gravely serious.

I sighed, picking up my tote from the bed," Still…I think you guys should have let this person kill Chase, if he found some way to still exist." I reached over into my nightstand, and picked up my Book of Ipswich, cradling it against my chest.

Caleb rolled his eyes," Celeste, you need to stop thinking about killing people, between Chase and Aaron I'm beginning to think you're gonna kill me in my sleep if I breathe on you the wrong way."

"Maybe you should sleep with one eye open," I sent him a flat stare, disliking the way he teased me and thought my homicidal rages were just hormonal or something like that.

I then stomped out of my bedroom, and towards Caleb's car. Caleb followed behind me, obviously detecting my lack of amusement with him.

But really my mind was far away from that moment, I just kept thinking about how I was going to hide my powers from the parents and how to keep distance with Chase so he didn't tell anyone I was the person he fought.

I was in real deep shit now.


	22. No Time for Tears

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**  
_

_Caleb rolled his eyes," Celeste, you need to stop thinking about killing people, between Chase and Aaron I'm beginning to think you're gonna kill me in my sleep if I breathe on you the wrong way."_

_"Maybe you should sleep with one eye open," I sent him a flat stare, disliking the way he teased me and thought my homicidal rages were just hormonal or something like that._

_I then stomped out of my bedroom, and towards Caleb's car. Caleb followed behind me, obviously detecting my lack of amusement with him._

_But really my mind was far away from that moment, I just kept thinking about how I was going to hide my powers from the parents and how to keep distance with Chase so he didn't tell anyone I was the person he fought._

_I was in real deep shit now._

* * *

No Time for Tears

It was so late, it was now early. The rain was still going, dark clouds still covering the skies. It almost seemed as if night could go on forever. But I knew the rain would be over in the morning, and soon the sun would be shining again.

And yet here I was with the fathers sitting all around talking in whispers, while the mothers and Tyler's little brothers were all in guest bedroom sleeping, somewhere in the Danvers estate.

I had been told to go to bed several times by my father, but I refused I had to remain alert and watch everything.

Sitting directly in front of me on an antique glass coffee table was the mud covered shoe. My shoe I had lost in the woods.

I hope I am able to get that shoe back one day. It did cost a small fortune.

"Celeste-" I snapped my head in the direction of Caleb's voice, as he and the other boys came out from the kitchen pantry, where they had tied up and been watching a unconscious Chase Collins in shifts.

Caleb had an empty syringe and vial in his hands; he nonchalantly tossed it into the waste bin. He had found some of his father's old pain killers that Gorman used to give William before he died. The pain killers put anyone to sleep as soon as they were injected. It ensured Chase would be a sleep for at least the rest of the new day. Or at least it was supposed to on a _normal_ person.

"Celeste, go up to my room and sleep," Caleb came up against the back of the couch and kissed the top of my head. His hands, trying to tease me into going to bed, by gently massaged my shoulders.

I shook my head, and brought my hands onto his hands stopping their massage," I don't want to."

"Come on, Caleb," Reid lazily threw his body down next to mine, after jumping over the back of the couch," let your girlfriend live a little."

Caleb shot Reid a glare, as Pogue sat down upon the other side of me-but he sat down in it respectfully, compared to Reid.

"Actually," my brother began, as he glanced up at Caleb," you should let her stay awake in case we need her."

"We won't need her," Caleb growled quietly, not liking the idea at all of putting me in harm's way. Little did he know, I already did that myself tonight when I chose to fight Chase.

"Why would we need your sister?" My father paused his conversation, looking at me from another chair near the fireplace.

Joshua Garwin and Riley Simms even sent their own sons glares of question.

"Tyler," Riley Simms began, focusing his beady little eyes onto his eldest son," what's going on here? And how do you know that man's name?"

Tyler gulped, as he stood next to Caleb for support. Poor guy, he'll never have a break from anyone. He was the youngest of the group, and his own father badgered him with things every day.

But I wasn't willing either to let my secret of magic just slip yet to the parents.

Caleb took a confidant breath, and began to speak to the fathers," At the beginning of the school year, Chase Collins was a new transfer student. He bothered Celeste, and I had a fight with him and found out he was John Putnam and Agnes Goodwin Pope's bastard son. I thought I had killed him, but-"

"Come on, man!" Reid shouted at Caleb," Tell the truth! They won't mind!"

I felt my body shake, I wanted to reach over and choke Reid, but I was trying to restrain those homicidal thoughts Caleb teased me about earlier.

"Reid-"But Reid cut off Tyler's reprimand, and begun to tell our fathers my story:

"Celeste has powers too! But girls powers are different and all. It's all in this book William gave to Celeste before he died. He got it from Tyler's great aunt before she hung herself in the attic. She had powers too. It's really cool!"

"Reid!" I shrieked loudly, while Caleb began to scold," Reid Joseph Garwin!"

"You have powers?" "Let me see this book!" "How come you didn't tell us before?" "Did you sense the battle?"

I ignored the fathers' questions, when I noticed my own brother was digging into my tote and pulling out the Book of Ipswich, which he easily threw to my father.

"Pogue!" I shouted in shock. But he just ignored me and added in a serious tone," You need to tell them, Celeste."

I felt my eyes beginning to water, as it felt like everyone was working against me. Even Caleb and Tyler had given up on trying to stop the fathers, as they skimmed the pages of the book. But when they came across the list of alive and dead magic-using men and women, I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

Instantly the fathers looked up at me in shock, they all looked at me now as if they had never known me before.

I broke down. I couldn't keep in this energy any more. That confidence I had earlier was shrinking now, and I was breaking back to a spineless little Alice again.


	23. Vent

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Author's Note: I am going to be posting two this week, and by the next time I post, you'll get to see the other POVs since I plan on writing each POV of the boys. Anyways don't forget to comment and fav!!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_"Celeste has powers too! But girls powers are different and all. It's all in this book William gave to Celeste before he died. He got it from Tyler's great aunt before she hung herself in the attic. She had powers too. It's really cool!"_

_"Reid!" I shrieked loudly, while Caleb began to scold," Reid Joseph Garwin!"_

_"You have powers?" "Let me see this book!" "How come you didn't tell us before?" "Did you sense the battle?"_

_I ignored the fathers' questions, when I noticed my own brother was digging into my tote and pulling out the Book of Ipswich, which he easily threw to my father._

_"Pogue!" I shouted in shock. But he just ignored me and added in a serious tone," You need to tell them, Celeste."_

_I felt my eyes beginning to water, as it felt like everyone was working against me. Even Caleb and Tyler had given up on trying to stop the fathers, as they skimmed the pages of the book. But when they came across the list of alive and dead magic-using men and women, I felt my tears roll down my cheeks._

_Instantly the fathers looked up at me in shock, they all looked at me now as if they had never known me before._

_I broke down. I couldn't keep in this energy any more. That confidence I had earlier was waiving now, and I was breaking back to a spineless little Alice again._

* * *

Vent

"Celeste, why didn't you tell us sooner?" My father spoke carefully, just barely keeping a fatherly tone. It was obvious he was having a hard time digesting the news of his only daughter having powers.

My lips pushed together, as I tried to avoid a scream. I felt my features tighten and shake uncontrollably. I couldn't answer him.

"Celeste, dear," My father began to stand up from the couch, obviously trying to lull me into a state of peace.

But I stood up first and shouted," This is why I didn't want any of you to know! Now you're all going to treat me like I'm some god damn alien science experiment." I made sure my eyes hit every face in the room.

"You don't mean that-"Reid began, but I shouted back at him," Yes, I do!"

Reid leaned deeper into the couch; he looked visibly surprised by my shouting at him and my answer.

"Celeste," Caleb came around the couch, as Tyler slipped into my old seat," you should go lie down. You're just being hormonal now." He began to reach out and tried to pull me into a hug. I knew normally I would have accepted this gesture, but my mind was far from willing to give up this screaming match just yet. I had to vent.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at Caleb, now. I broke through his arms, but the room uneasily shook. I knew an emotional wave of magic accidentally slipped from my control.

Caleb was right, when he said earlier, that my powers were getting powerful. I was a threat to every single person in the room. And the only person was really a threat to me was unconscious and tied up in the pantry. Chase Collins.

Caleb tried to reach out again, but I lost complete control of my emotions.

"I told you I had seen Chase!" I glared at Caleb, as tears went down my face," I told you that I saw him and the dead kid from the Dells. You blew me off and told me it was stress!"

I gasped for air, as I saw Pogue visibly begin to glare at Caleb. Reid and Tyler looked shocked.

"Celeste," Caleb sighed, uncomfortably," at the time we both agreed it was stress."

"I never did agree with you!" I shot back, with words full of venom. "And that night I told you, I thought I saw Chase," I paused letting a little bit of drama set in," Chase came to me as a incubus and tried to rape me!"

Caleb's face instantly fell. Pogue was now gritting his teeth, and looked ready to kill Caleb. Tyler and Reid were still in shock, and the father's were nothing more than innocent bystanders who were receiving mental whiplash.

At least my mother wasn't down here, or else she may have already begun yelling at me. Then every damn woman in this house hold would have started yelling, even Evelyn.

"He didn't manage to complete his goal though," I grunted, before I pulled down the shoulder of my sweater, showing Caleb those bruises he was obsessing about before," Those aren't from you or any kid at the Dells, Caleb! Those are from Chase, when he tried to rape me!"

I pulled back up my sweater, and picked up my tote from the floor. I grabbed Caleb's car keys from his pocket, with direct intent of running for Kate and hiding underneath her protective gaze. I knew she would gladly rip Caleb and the other boys "a-new-one" if they tried to bother me.

Caleb reached out to grab his keys from me, but I smacked his hand away. "Celeste, calm down. We need to talk-"

"You know what, Caleb," I snapped at him, starring right into those eyes I always found beautiful," you and the boys couldn't save me from Aaron when he tried to rape me before. So what makes me think that any of you would try now with Chase? Uh?"

Instantly Caleb's eyes widened in shock, and he froze completely. I knew I had hit below the belt, and it felt good to finally see him like this. He finally felt my pain.

I rolled my watery eyes, before I spoke to my dad," I'm going over to Kate Tunney's place." I continued with a deliberate mocking tone," At least I know with her that she will keep all of you crazy-ass-bastards away from me the normal way. With a lock and a key."

I didn't bother to go back upstairs and get my luggage from Caleb's room. I didn't bother to go wake up my mother or any of the other mothers and tell them that I was going over to Kate's house. I didn't bother to look back at the fathers, as they gawked at my display. I didn't bother to look at Reid and Tyler, whom both looked like they had seen and ghost and died. I didn't bother to look back at my dear older, twin, brother as he struggled to maintain composure and not strangle Caleb for not protecting me better. And I never wanted to look back at Caleb's face now. I wasn't going to take back a single word. I had to let that out of my system, I couldn't bottle up my issues with Chase any longer. Unfortunately, Caleb ended up taking the blame for most of it.

But I walked right out of the house, into the garage, and begun driving Caleb's car away from here. I wasn't going to come back. Not even if you paid me a million dollars.


	24. Sisterly Love

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Instantly Caleb's eyes widened in shock, and he froze completely. I knew I had hit below the belt, and it felt good to finally see him like this. He finally felt my pain._

_I rolled my watery eyes, before I spoke to my dad," I'm going over to Kate Tunney's place." I continued with a deliberate mocking tone," At least I know with her that she will keep all of you crazy-ass-bastards away from me the normal way. With a lock and a key."_

_I didn't bother to go back upstairs and get my luggage from Caleb's room. I didn't bother to go wake up my mother or any of the other mothers and tell them that I was going over to Kate's house. I didn't bother to look back at the fathers, as they gawked at my display. I didn't bother to look at Reid and Tyler, whom both looked like they had seen and ghost and died. I didn't bother to look back at my dear older, twin, brother as he struggled to maintain composure and not strangle Caleb for not protecting me better. And I never wanted to look back at Caleb's face now. I wasn't going to take back a single word. I had to let that out of my system, I couldn't bottle up my issues with Chase any longer. Unfortunately, Caleb ended up taking the blame for most of it._

_But I walked right out of the house, into the garage, and begun driving Caleb's car away from here. I wasn't going to come back. Not even if you paid me a million dollars._

* * *

Sisterly Love

Okay…I went too far with Caleb. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. But I was too spineless of a creature to crawl back to Caleb and beg him to take me back despite everything I hurled at him.

I was so weak, that I had locked myself in Kate's bathroom of her childhood home in the next town over (she lived here only during the summers). And I was crying in the empty bath tub, with Kate carefully holding me despite the fact I had woken her up from a deep sleep. I could just barely feel the warm rays of the sun peeking through the window, as it just rose above the horizon.

"Shh…babe," Kate lovingly stroked my back. "What got you crying this much?"

But I just kept balling, holding onto her like a child would hold onto their mother. It was quiet pathetic really that I couldn't cry to my own mother about boys, and I was forced to drive into another town to cry to a girlfriend.

"It's Caleb, isn't it?" She carefully accused," I bet it was Reid, and he said something real stupid. Didn't he?"

"No," my voice finally cracked in a weak and wimpy volume.

But she had me talking now, and wasn't going to let go of it. Kate gently brushed her fingers against my hair, brushing back my hair which had dried in a ponytail," Was it Caleb? Pogue? It sure wasn't Tyler."

"Why do you think it is one of the guys?" I questioned her back, not willing to start pouring my heart out, just yet.

Kate rolled her eyes, and snorted," Who else would it be making you cry this hard? If it was your folks you would have been swearing, and told me about it over the phone. Only one of the boys would make you drive all the way over here, crying your head off."

I caved in, nuzzling my head against her chest. She was right. No one else but the boys made me act this way. After all they were all so close to me. Close enough to do real damage to me.

"So," she began, noticing I wasn't crying as hard now," are you going to tell me what happened?"

I sucked in a deep breath, and whispered, in shame," I said some things to Caleb that I shouldn't have said."

"Like what?"

I carefully chose my words, not quite sure what I could reveal to her. "I told Caleb that he couldn't protect me as well as he thought he could, and deliberately used the Aaron reference."

"Oh…shit." Kate's words were not reassuring. She would know, she had countless arguments with my brother and knew exact phrases and words to stab him in heart to make him sting and whimper in pain. Obviously my words were prematurely used, and were too loaded and would make Caleb and the others break down.

"I know," I whimpered," Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and our dads were all right there when I said it to him."

"Oh double shit!" Kate gasped louder.

"I know!" I wailed, starting to cry again. "I'm so stupid!"

Kate awkwardly patted my back, before murmuring," I know there were plenty of times I wished you would try to stand up for yourself and get mad at Caleb, but I never wanted you to go this far."

I paused my crying and sent her a glare. Her blunt honesty, about how she still disliked how close Caleb and I had become, still irritated me.

She apologetically smiled and mouthed," Sorry." Then we both resumed the positions we had before her little outburst. I was crying against her chest, and she was holding me in her surprisingly maternal manner.

I pouted my lips, and whimpered," I wish I could go back in time and change everything I said!" I then ended with a grunt to myself," I should have just kept my fat mouth shut and gone to bed like Caleb told me to do."

"Did this happen at your folks' anniversary dinner?" Kate questioned in concern.

I shook my head, and lied," Afterwards, we all went to Caleb's place for some desert."

"Okay…" Kate thought in silence, as I kept crying against her chest, which was covered in a thick school swim-team sweater. Her arms carefully adjusted, so we could just hug each other.

God…sometimes I wouldn't know what I would do without Kate Tunney in my life. But…I couldn't even be my true self around her.

"Can I just stay here for the day," I gulped quietly," I really can't handle going back to them right now."

"Of course," Kate smiled. "I'm sure my mom will bitch and moan about it for a little bit, but she'll simmer down like she always does."

I sighed and whispered," Thank you, Kate."

God…how was I going to salvage my relationship with Caleb now? It was like I had slipped down back into that rabbit hole I had crawled out of months ago and now a wicked step mother who represents that emotional teenage, witch, in me was beating me to a pulp about losing Caleb to stop words.

I should have just kept my mouth shut, and just went along with the boys. Just told my father I had powers and told them the truth about everything.

Unfortunately the only thing keeping me going right now was Kate, that bubbly girl whom was my fairy godmother in this hell hole.

* * *

_**STAYED TUNED FOR TYLER SIMMS' POINT OF VIEW NEXT TIME I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	25. Tyler Simms: Huston, We Have A Problem

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Can I just stay here for the day," I gulped quietly," I really can't handle going back to them right now."_

_"Of course," Kate smiled. "I'm sure my mom will bitch and moan about it for a little bit, but she'll simmer down like she always does."_

_I sighed and whispered," Thank you, Kate."_

_God…how was I going to salvage my relationship with Caleb now? It was like I had slipped down back into that rabbit hole I had crawled out of months ago and now a wicked step mother who represents that emotional teenage, witch, in me was beating me to a pulp about losing Caleb to stop words._

_I should have just kept my mouth shut, and just went along with the boys. Just told my father I had powers and told them the truth about everything._

_Unfortunately the only thing keeping me going right now was Kate, that bubbly girl whom was my fairy godmother in this hell hole._

* * *

Huston, We Have A Problem

Tyler Simms P.O.V.

How could anyone focus!? How could anyone focus, now!?

I know I sure as hell couldn't. We just found Chase in the remains of Putnam Barn with some…_woman_ trying to kill him with powers. Then Reid and Pogue basically outed Celeste and told the dads about her powers. Then Celeste snapped!

I can't believe Caleb didn't notice she was acting weird, or how the bruises on her weren't from him or someone else. After all, if Celeste was my girlfriend I would watch her like a hawk. I would know where those bruises came from, and if they just appeared out of nowhere.

Yet I guess that's why I never lasted long with a girl. I'm just so protective and jealous.

But what confused me even more was how Celeste just snapped at Caleb. She wasn't ever one to use something so sensitive, to attack one of us. I couldn't believe she would use Aaron and Chase against Caleb in such a way.

Something was really bothering her.

And to top all of this off, my birthday and ascension is at the end of the week. Three days! Just three days!

Right now though, I was just thankful that no one else jumped up as a volunteer to check out our meeting place and make sure Chase, or anyone else, had gotten into it. I needed some time alone and away from everyone else.

I turned off my baby _my hummer_, and cautiously stepped out of it.

I wasn't just going to drop my guard, when there was someone else possibly waiting around to attack the rest of us. Nor was I going to get attacked, only to have Reid tell me I was just an ill-equipped kid and shouldn't venture by myself.

Reid had no idea how much he infuriated me. Sure I was the youngest, but that didn't mean I wasn't more mature than the rest of them with my emotions. Sometimes I questioned why I just don't send a darkling to haunt Reid's ass.

But then I think of things like Celeste, William Danvers, and my own father.

I see how much magic has changed their lives. Celeste had it thrust it upon her, and was forced to go "underground" with her powers. William Danvers took advantage of it, and now he's dead. And my own father…well he's lost his best friend to the abuse of magic and now has become so paranoid about I can't ever use magic around my family.

I trudged through the fields, letting the dew brush against my feet and jeans. The morning sun was shining brightly, so bright I had to cup my hands around my eyes to find my way into our _secret lair_.

I pulled back the heavy wooden door, upon the ground, and instantly was hit with a wave of stale stench. I had to let out a cough and a moan of disgust.

We all needed to get some serious restoration put into this whole thing, and give it some modern updates. Like a lock and key, or some other form of security. After all William Danvers and Gorman aren't living just up the stairs any more. This was a vacant lot.

I ventured down into the darkness of the "pit", but once my eyes adjusted; I found that there were actually a few candles burning softtly.

I rushed down the stairs, and found the whole pit seeming as if someone had been living in it for weeks. There were wrappers of fast food places; there were even dirty and falling-apart pieces of clothes and an old wool blanket. I even found a bucket that had been obviously used for the bathroom.

I tried not to gag at the smell or the sights; it was almost like a homeless person had been squatting here. But upon more examination I found the book of Damnation laying out on one of the stone seats. There were scraps of paper sticking out, and notes written upon them.

It was a spells. A spell about an incubus. A spell about communicating to someone's mind…like Celeste does. Then I spotted a spell. A spell about using emotion as a way to feed one's powers, through accessing someone else's emotions.

"Oh boy…" I murmured instantly pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I just had to tell the guys about this, 'cause if Chase knew this spell and he casted it on Caleb, Chase would be able to crush us all. And if this was that _mystery witch,_ than we had just added another puzzle piece to that mystery.

"What, Birthday Boy?" Reid answered the call, yawning loudly. Obviously he had been sleeping, or thinking about sleep.

"Huston," I began to pick up the Book of Damnation and the spells," we have a problem."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Next update will have Reid Garwin's POV, and you will get to see how Tyler's discovery goes over with Reid.**_


	26. Reid Garwin: FatherSon Time

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Tyler Simms P.O.V._

_It was spells. A spell about an incubus. A spell about communicating to someone's mind…like Celeste does. Then I spotted a spell. A spell about using emotion as a way to feed one's powers, through accessing someone else's emotions._

_"Oh boy…" I murmured instantly pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I just had to tell the guys about this, 'cause if Chase knew this spell and he casted it on Caleb, Chase would be able to crush us all. And if this was that __mystery witch, than we had just added another puzzle piece to that mystery._

_"What, Birthday Boy?" Reid answered the call, yawning loudly. Obviously he had been sleeping, or thinking about sleep._

_"Huston," I began to pick up the Book of Damnation and the spells," we have a problem."_

* * *

Father-Son Time

Reid Garwin P.O.V.

What. A. Drag.

I randomly began to pull the drawstrings of my hooded sweater, like Emilio Estevez did in Breakfast Club, trying to see if there really was any amusement to this. But there wasn't.

I groaned in defeat, and glanced back over at Chase Collin's unconscious body that was tied up, duck tapped, and laying upon the ground.

"Man, you really let yourself go," I bluntly commented to the limp form. "You're hardly recognizable."

But then my father's voice finally broke through that silent exterior he had been fronting all morning, since Celeste left," How old is he?"

I glanced over my shoulder towards my father, he was sitting upon his own standard metal lawn chair-which had been dragged into the pantry along with my own-for comfort as to whoever was watching this bastard.

"He's Eighteen," I answered simply, before I added my own opinion," the moron killed his adopted parents, and killed his own father to take his powers."

"He has two sets of powers?" My father inquired casually, but I saw his eyes sizing up Chase.

I nodded, and glanced back at the body.

That god damn freak was breaking apart my family. The mothers were in hysterics, except Evelyn who couldn't remember anything after saying goodbye to Celeste in the bathroom at dinner last night. My father and Mr. Simms were both stone cold about the whole situation, evaluating things like cold-calculated killers. Mr. Parry though was freaking out, along with Pogue, especially over Celeste.

Man…I can't believe I didn't notice something. She was acting like herself, hanging off of Caleb like any other girlfriend but still cool enough to hang with the rest of us boys. But it was really low of her to go after Caleb like that.

Sure he needed to be kicked in the balls or something, but she did that damn psychological warfare women like to do. They make a tick-tack size comment that can turn into a nuclear war-hammer that could take out a small country.

Poor guy…he didn't stand a chance against Celeste.

"Is the man after Celeste's powers?" My father questioned quietly, obviously trying to understand more of this twisted guy.

I shrugged my shoulders," Maybe. I think he's just after having Caleb's girl."

"Caleb's girl?" My father repeated lifting up an eyebrow in my direction.

I snorted inn amusement to my father, before I explained in basic "parent" terms," He just wants to have Celeste just so he can bang her and rub it in Caleb's face."

"Why?" My father questioned again, making me roll my eyes in frustration. It was like talking to someone who was from ancient times.

"Ego warfare, dad," I groaned, pointing to my temple with my thumb. "She's like a trophy. And the winner is whoever has her in their bed at night."

My father didn't look pleased in the terms I was speaking, so I snorted," Don't blame me. I wasn't the one who set up the stakes." I looked back at Chase's body.

Things were quiet again.

Out of a bad habit now, I began playing with my drawstrings again. Again. And again. And again.

Suddenly a brief, yet utterly random thought came racing through my mind. We needed to go try on that damn heel on the foot of every woman in Ipswich, and from there we could narrow it down to see who possibly could be that person who tried to kill Chase. Sure it would take a lot of work and time, but it would help narrow down the exact person we were looking for.

"Would Celeste's inability to age with her powers transfer, if she willed her powers to someone?" My father questioned again.

I shrugged my shoulders," No one knows. But I would assume it is possible." I then turned and accused him," What's with all the questions?"

My father starred down at Chase's body, hands upon his knees, and simply answered," If this is not true, that Celeste's powers and their extras abilities could be transferred, I just wonder if there isn't another affect to this wager over Celeste."

"What do you mean?" I gawked at my father. He sounded like he was speaking Chinese.

"If Celeste becomes pregnant, and if it wasn't by Caleb but rather Chase, here, they could possibly reestablish a long thought dead clan and start a clan war."

I rolled my eyes. Frankly it was a little disgusting thinking about Celeste getting all fat and puffy because she was gonna have Chase's kid. "Can't you just let it be that Caleb and Chase are both guys who just want to get laid by the same girl?"

My father huffed; obviously disliking the fact I wasn't grasping whatever he was thinking about.

So I went back to playing with my drawstrings again, feeling oh so tired.

But then my cell phone began to ring. It was Tyler's ringtone.

I struggled to stifle a yawn, as I pulled the cell out of my pocket and pressed it against my ear," What, Birthday Boy?"

"Huston," he spoke in a rush, unsettling me," we have a problem."

"What problem?" I sat up quickly, trying to figure out what Tyler was yakking about. "Where?"

Tyler then rambled," Dude, someone has been living here. And I think it's Chase. Or maybe that person we saw out in the field."

"And?" I pouted. Tyler got so worked up over to littlest of things. He was going to give himself a heart attack. He needed to chill.

"And," Tyler hissed, before adding," There is a spell here to use someone's emotional energy into raw power."

"Oh…shit…"

* * *

_**Author Note: Next update will contain Pogue's point of view, then we'll go back to Celeste. Yes, I know that you are all dying to read Caleb's point of view, but it won't be till later on in the series. But we need to get back to Celeste before we forget about her all together. After all she is our lovely leading lady, and who knows what she'll do next!?**_


	27. Pogue Parry: My Little Sister

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Reid Garwin P.O.V._

_But then my cell phone began to ring. It was Tyler's ringtone._

_I struggled to stifle a yawn, as I pulled the cell out of my pocket and pressed it against my ear," What, Birthday Boy?"_

_"Huston," he spoke in a rush, unsettling me," we have a problem."_

_"What problem?" I sat up quickly, trying to figure out what Tyler was yakking about. "Where?"_

_Tyler then rambled," Dude, someone has been living here. And I think it's Chase. Or maybe that person we saw out in the field."_

_"And?" I pouted. Tyler got so worked up over to littlest of things. He was going to give himself a heart attack. He needed to chill._

_"And," Tyler hissed, before adding," There is a spell here to use someone's emotional energy into raw power."_

_"Oh…shit…"_

* * *

My Little Sister

Pogue Parry P.O.V.

"How could you not know those bruises were not from you?" I miserably accused Caleb, as the two of us sat in the kitchen of his own.

I knew I needed to eat something, but my body felt physically ill after hearing Celeste admit so much to all of us.

My god…I can't believe my little sister wouldn't at least come to me about some of this stuff.

I understand she wanted to tell Caleb, since he goes on and on about how he protects her. But if she was still so worried about everything, she should have come to me. I could have at least tried to help her, without Caleb knowing.

Now she is off with…Kate. God, Kate is going to kill me if Celeste shows up crying. She is going to blame me about Celeste and tell me how awful of a friend Caleb is.

"She told me, she was partying too hard at the Dells," Caleb answered feebly, as he rubbed his temples. "I believed her." He then slammed his hands against the marble countertop," I was stupid enough to believe her!"

I sent him a glare;" It's all your fault that she felt like she needed to hide things from you."

Caleb hardened and looked up at me, across the other side of the island. "What did you say?"

"My sister," I began trying to express my higher authority in the knowledge of my sister," is trying to make your ass happy, just so she doesn't lose you." I then chuckled scornfully," I can't believe you were blind for so long to how my sister totally had the hots for you."

"What?" Caleb squinted at me in disbelief.

I then flatly told him," She's my twin, Caleb. I think I would know when my sister likes some guy more than a friend."

Bitterly I stuffed a bit of a waffle into my mouth, watching as Caleb sill gawked at me.

"Man," Caleb rolled his head about in frustration," stop acting so god-damn defensive. You hardly knew that your sister liked me. If you did, you probably would have told me."

I narrowed my eyes at Caleb, as I tried to chew my waffle and not spit it out in his face. I know it was childish, but it was getting harder and harder not to reach across the small island and choke the living-daylights out of him.

But he was right; I only had a faint suspicion that my sister liked him, beforehand. Yet more than anything, I thought she and Tyler had a thing for each other. They both were always quietly talking, and Celeste seemed to go out of her way to talk to him.

I swallowed hard, and forced another piece of the waffle into my mouth. But Caleb just glared back.

I felt like I was being sent back to the second grade where I had starring contests with anyone. Most of the time I won. The only person whom beat me was Celeste, and that's because she knew how to distract me and make me blink.

"Tell me," Caleb boldly spoke, breaking through our silence," tell me exactly what you want. Don't pout like a spoiled brat."

I swallowed hard again, feeling myself shake with anger. He was deliberately pushing my buttons to make me snap. I still didn't understand why. He obviously found a sick sense of pleasure.

I carefully placed the fork down upon the counter top, and took in a deep breath. Then I focused my eyes upon his face, and exhaled. "My sister may have powers just like us, Caleb. But because of that she is weaker than us." I struggled to remain calm," And you fucking took advantage of her. You paid a blind eye to her, when there was something obviously wrong with her. You were too busy worrying about getting laid!"

Caleb was fuming, but still hadn't stopped me.

"Man, you were so stupid you believed some bullshit lie about people pushing her around at the Dells." I laughed mockingly in his face, and waved my hands about," You were so fucking stupid that you didn't notice _**MY LITTLE SISTER**_ was going to get her brains fucked out of her by Chase! She is only human, Caleb!"

I then pushed my face threateningly close to his and hissed," Or have you had enough of her? Are you just going to throw her away like a fucking used rubber? You gonna leave her and go back to that bitch, Sarah Wenham?" I then sarcastically mimicked erotic thoughts," Mmmm, I'm sure she's a good fuck."

Then his fist came in contact with my cheek bone and I tumbled back into the opposing counter top.

It wasn't too strong of a punch, but enough of a punch to get a reaction out of me. And I was thoroughly pissed.

"That is way outta line, Pogue!" Caleb panted, as he rounded the corner of the island and approaching me again. His right hand still wielded as a fist. "And you know it!"

"Well if you really did love my sister, like you claim you do, then you would have done more than just stand there like a damn pole last night!" I snapped louder, as I grabbed the front of his shirt in my fists and rammed him against the island, knocking over my breakfast," You would have tried to stop Celeste and taken the chance to properly protect her, you ass!"

Then I felt my powers uncontrollably surge up, and I launched Caleb across the island counter, knocking over everything else and let him go flying into the counter top upon the opposite side of the room, knocking over all sorts of knick-knacks that Evelyn still had up.

But before I could finish beating him to a pulp, Reid, my father, and Riley came rushing into the kitchen.

"Pogue Matthew Parry!" My father scolded, as he ran over towards me, looking like he was going to bend over and spank me.

Riley began to help Caleb down off the counter.

Reid awkwardly stood in the doorway, before holding up his cell phone and announcing," Tyler just found stuff in the basement of the Danvers Colony House! It looks like someone has been living in there and studying spells."

Instantly my eyes flashed back, and I reached out (dodging my father) and took the cell phone right from Reid's hand.

"Tyler," I urgently spoke into the phone," tell me what's going on there!"

"I just told Reid that-"

But he was interrupted by the sound of a loud commotion. Then a shout," Help!"

We all rushed out of the kitchen and around the corner into the storage closet. And there laying across the floor in a managed mess was Joshua while Chase deviously stood before all of us.

"Glad to see all of you too," he gave us a wave with his deformed hand. "But I'm afraid I must get going now." He then deteriorated into dark mist, before any of us even had a chance to stop him.

"Shit!" "God damn it!" "This is worse than-"

"What am I missing!?" Tyler pleaded upon the other side of the phone, shouting loud enough for me to hear him, with the phone hanging at my side.

Riley took the phone from my hand and shouted into the phone, as I still dumbly stood there," Just get your rear back here, young man. And bring those spells with you."

My eyes closed, and my hand twitched into a fist. Celeste. I had to call Celeste and warn her. I had to get a hold of her.

But I heard footsteps, the first out of all of us. I opened my eyes and found it to be Caleb. Caleb was heading over towards the garage door, cell phone pressed against the side of his head. "Tyler…Tyler, when you get back here, I need to borrow your car. I need to get to Celeste."

An involuntary smirk plopped across my lips.

Despite the fact he had bruises already developing upon his skin, and I had a nice bruise on my cheek, my words must have made more of an imprint. He was going to right his wrongs and try to fix things with my sister.

The only problem I feared for him was…my little sister may be too stubborn, like me, to take him back.

Caleb began dialing another number, and instantly I heard his voice shrill," Let me talk to her! Please!"


	28. Clueless

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**  
_

_Pogue Parry P.O.V._

_But I heard footsteps, the first out of all of us. I opened my eyes and found it to be Caleb. Caleb was heading over towards the garage door, cell phone pressed against the side of his head. "Tyler…Tyler, when you get back here, I need to borrow your car. I need to get to Celeste."_

_An involuntary smirk plopped across my lips._

_Despite the fact he had bruises already developing upon his skin, and I had a nice bruise on my cheek, my words must have made more of an imprint. He was going to right his wrongs and try to fix things with my sister._

_The only problem I feared for him was…my little sister may be too stubborn, like me, to take him back._

_Caleb began dialing another number, and instantly I heard his voice shrill," Let me talk to her! Please!"_

* * *

Clueless

Celeste Parry P.O.V.

Pathetically, I pushed another scoop of cookie dough ice cream into my mouth as I lounged across Kate's bed watching Cher, in the movie Clueless, wander about shopping with her best friend and bicthing about life.

It was something I would have normally done. But…I just couldn't gather the strength to find a way to leave the Tunney home.

Even Kate's mother had given me sympathy, surprisingly, and went out to the store and bought me and Kate tons of junk food and rented a few chick flicks, just to help me cope.

But it wasn't working too well. All I had accomplished so far was eating nearly half of a tub of ice cream, a whole bag of gummy bears, bag of flavored chips, six cans of root beer, and the need to suddenly vomit after eating so much for no good reason.

Kate though on the other hand seemed to be having a ball as she lay across her stomach watching the TV as she stuffed herself with her second bag of Puff Popcorn.

Miserably, I closed my eyes and murmured," What am I going to go, Kate?"

She instantly paused in her eating and smiles, as if I had broken a major rule. She then rolled onto her back and told me firmly," You aren't going to do anything. If the dude loves you so much, he'll go and find you or call you. And until he does, you have nothing to do but think of ways your life will be better without him."

"But I don't want to live without him…" I pointed out to her, with a wave of my spoon. "And I don't want him to get the feeling that I don't want him anymore."

Kate rolled her eyes and muttered," Well…it always works with Pogue. Once he's blown off enough steam, he'll call back and apologize, even though half the time I know I am the one who needs to apologize. Then we are back to normal."

"Normal…" I thought to myself for a moment. What would normal be for me? Would it be being completely honest with everyone? Pretending to be honest, and keeping a few lies? Chase still alive and distracting me? Chase being officially dead? Me spending the rest of my life with Caleb? Or me spending the rest of my life in the arms of some other man?

Then as if Kate's theory was a layout given to her directly from God, my cell phone began to ring. Caleb's smiling face looked up at both me and Kate.

I lurched forward to grab it, but Kate beat me, and rolled herself off the bed and in a heap of chunk food, blankets, pillows, and trash she finally landed. And answered my phone.

"Kate Tunney speaking." She spoke in a kind, high pitched voice, as if she was my personal sectary.

Instantly though her face scrunched up in distaste, but with that same tone of voice she questioned," To whom do you need to speak with?"

I gave out a frustrated sigh and watched as her lips pulled into a wicked smirk," I'm sorry, Caleb, but you can't talk directly with her right now. She's currently wallowing and slowly committing suicide by eating as much crap as she can while watching trashy movies." Then she giggled," But I could always take a message for you."

Her face scrunched up again, and she scolded into the phone, instantly making me wince for the pain Caleb's ear must have been taking," Listen here, Danvers, she doesn't want to talk to you. She knows she said some things she didn't want to say, but you obviously needed to hear them, if it made her blow up like that!" She swallowed in a deep breath," And to be honest, if you can get her worked up in the kind of hysterics she was in for the past morning then you don't deserve to talk to her."

Her face instantly smoothed out, and she seemed to be listening hard. But her eyes were pointed up towards me, as if she was about ready to relay everything Caleb was saying to her back to me.

Then just as quickly as she simmered down, she went red hot again. "Don't you dare drag Pogue into this! This is none of his damn business!" Then violently she hung up, and threw my cell phone onto her bed, making it bounce slightly.

I looked at her in question; scared to ask her what was making her fume.

"He threatened me by saying that he would get Pogue involved, and that I had no part in this-because I didn't understand it!" She gave out a feverish breath, while she crawled back up onto the bed. "I hate men. All men are bastards."

But my cell phone began to ring again. It was Caleb again. Then Kate's cell phone began to ring. It was my brother. They were tag teaming us.

Without hesitation Kate grabbed both phones and put them on silent, leaving them on the middle of the bed (so we could see who had called, in case it was someone other than Pogue and Caleb).

Then she looked back up at me, and studied my face for a moment.

And in that instant I felt so ill-equipped. I felt…clueless. I didn't seem to understand these boys anymore, nor did I completely understand Kate. She had just told me to answer the phone when he called and take him back. But she had just turned him away.

I just stubbornly forced another scoop of ice-cream down my throat, but it burned against my throat as it went down. Within a blink of a eye, I knew I was gonna throw up.

I lurched off the bed and ran to Kate's private bathroom. I was gonna blow at any second.

My god…I was so fucking clueless, even when it came to how much junk food I could handle and how much I couldn't. I hate to admit it but at times....I was Cher.


	29. Spies And Secrets

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_And in that instant I felt so ill-equipped. I felt…clueless. I didn't seem to understand these boys anymore, nor did I completely understand Kate. She had just told me to answer the phone when he called and take him back. But she had just turned him away._

_I just stubbornly forced another scoop of ice-cream down my throat, but it burned against my throat as it went down. Within a blink of a eye, I knew I was gonna throw up._

_I lurched off the bed and ran to Kate's private bathroom. I was gonna blow at any second._

_My god…I was so fucking clueless, even when it came to how much junk food I could handle and how much I couldn't. I hate to admit it but at times....I was Cher._

* * *

Spies And Secrets

"My god…" Kate gasped, as she remained crouched against the small space between the window sill and the carpeted floor of the upstairs hallway in her home. She adjusted the night vision goggles she took from her dad's hunting stuff," They're still sitting out there."

"Really?" I arched up my eyebrow. Carefully, keeping myself out of the sight of the boys as they all sat up front in Kate's driveway.

Kate crouched back down and handed her goggles back over to me, before I inched myself up over the lip and starred down, past the curtains and down into the summer night.

They all had been sitting there since noon today.

First it was just Caleb in Tyler's hummer, and came here pleading for me to come down to talk to him. But Kate's mother and father both yelled at him and threatened him off of their property.

Second time was Pogue and Tyler, once again in Tyler's hummer. They tried once again to get Kate and me to come down and talk to them. But once again Mr. and Mrs. Tunney scared them off.

Third time they came back, smartly after Mr. and Mrs. Tunney left for a long weekend excursion. They told Kate and me to house-sit while they were gone, and left a bogus note telling the boys that Kate and I left with them and weren't going to back until Monday.

But they stayed. They stayed, even with Caleb's car, which I drove here, carefully hidden inside the garage and not visible to them.

I assumed they had still figured out that I wouldn't leave Ipswich with Kate and her folks in my state of mind of coming out to the adults and basically calling things off with Caleb. Not with Chase Collins back in the Danvers home.

And now Caleb and Tyler sat inside the hummer, listening to the radio absently. Pogue sat upon the hood of the Hummer looking around the Tunney home, as if thinking about ways to sneak in. And Reid, well…Reid found his way onto the roof of the Hummer and stood there starring directly at the window Kate and I spied out of.

"Celeste! Kate!" Reid shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth," Open up! We know you're in there!"

I let my eyes shift black, as I looked through the goggles. And with a single thought, Reid slipped back and fell back across the roof of the Hummer, instantly knocking the wind out of him.

I let out a shrill of giggles, letting my eyes turn back to normal while all the guys flustered over Reid, who lay motionless across the roof-still trying to regain his bearings.

Typically I wasn't going to use my powers against anyone in a petty manner, but I found it fitting to find something amusing out of this situation, before I came to tears with boredom.

"Reid fell," I quietly whispered to Kate, as I crouched back down again and handed her the goggles to view the sight.

Eagerly she perched herself upon the window, not caring if any of the boys saw her now. She let out her own loud bellows of laughter, obviously in scorn of the boys.

But once her laughs echoed, she crouched back down next to me were, we both had our shoulders pressed against one another. She set down the goggles, and lightly teased," Do these boys ever give up?"

Normally they would have by now. But because it was over me and due to such a special case, no. No they would never give up.

But I shrugged my shoulders, and murmured," Maybe. Maybe not."

She then glanced from the corners of her eyes to me," They are really desperate to get you and Caleb back together, aren't they?

I gave my own reluctant sigh, and whispered," I don't know why. I just want to be…away from them. Cool off. You know?" I glanced back up into her eyes.

Kate then turned to me and questioned, in a gossipy tone," But doesn't it seem odd, how they all came out here together? After all, this is purely a fight between you and Caleb. What makes it the other boys' right to come here and try to persuade you? It's not like you are in a relationship with them." She paused and accused," Or are you?"

I tried to stifle a laugh," No, we're not. I was only dating Caleb, last time I checked."

She then sighed in defeat, before murmuring," I don't know. I guess it seems sorta odd. After all Pogue never summoned all of the Sons of Ipswich when we had a fight before."

I gently took her hand and consoled," Pogue is a private guy, Kate. Plus it's an ego thing. He doesn't want to seem weak; because he needs his friends help in order to win back his girl."

"And Caleb does?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the end of the hallway," I guess he wasn't afraid to ask for help. Or the parents forced all of them to go, before they intervened themselves."

"Harsh."

I nodded in agreement, as I went back to starring down at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly she whispered," Why are they always so…secretive?"

I glanced at her oddly for a moment. I needed to approach this with extreme caution, or else I would be throwing myself in the way of a drama queen Kate could be at times.

"I know there is something he is hiding from me," she spoke firmly," I know there is something you're all hiding from me. I just can't put my finger on it." Her eyes were set right on me, as if she was trying to somehow force me against my will to say something to her.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and fiend being offended," You think we're hiding something from you!?"

She just kept starring. Still not believing me.

I pursed my lips and rehearsed a speech I always seemed to say when people were suspecting my family of something. "Why would I hide something from you? Why would Pogue hiding something from you? My damn brother loves you so much that he just wants to protect you from everything. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate it."

Kate instantly looked heartbroken. Her face fell the same way Caleb's face had.

It hurt to see her face twist in anguish. I really was too good of an actress.

Maybe I should be a spy…like Randolph Garwin. He earned the Navy Cross in World War 2 on his counter-intelligence work against the Nazis. Or I should be a con, and be like my great great grandfather Prentice Parry, who became such a famous escape artist that Harry Houdini tried to mimic.

"We really should go to bed," I spoke gently, urging myself up off the floor. "The boys can wait until tomorrow. I doubt they'll try to break in."

Kate nodded, as she stood up from the floor and followed my lead down to her room.

Yet in a mournful silence, Kate and I did our last few rituals before we both shared her full sized bed, giving our backs to one another.

Then she broke the silence," I know Pogue tries to protect me, and I do appreciate it. Just promise me that whatever secret that is being kept from me, that you'll tell me everything…once the time is right."

"I promise." I closed my eyes, knowing that one day…hopefully soon…I would tell Kate Tunney, my best friend and fairy godmother in this hell hole, the truth. And maybe…just maybe…she would accept me.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Now, if you go to the offical website of the movie, you'll find that they do actually have listed some of the ancestors of the Boys of Ipswich; so everyone, to the exception of Mary Parry and Tobias Danvers, are characters created by the actual creators of the Covenant. I didn't want to take credit, or recieve hate PMs, for claiming to creating to some of the back story and seemingly unknown ancestors of these great characters.  
**_


	30. Survival of the Fittest

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Kate nodded, as she stood up from the floor and followed my lead down to her room._

_Yet in a mournful silence, Kate and I did our last few rituals before we both shared her full sized bed, giving our backs to one another._

_Then she broke the silence," I know Pogue tries to protect me, and I do appreciate it. Just promise me that whatever secret that is being kept from me, that you'll tell me everything…once the time is right."_

_"I promise." I closed my eyes, knowing that one day…hopefully soon…I would tell Kate Tunney, my best friend and fairy godmother in this hell hole, the truth. And maybe…just maybe…she would accept me._

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

"I hope you've slept well."

God…it was another nightmare. Chase's voice was back in my thoughts. I was never able to rid myself of this devil, no matter what state he was in.

"This is no dream, love."

Instantly I flinched and my eyes snapped open. I was still lounging across Kate's bed, blankets still wrapped about me securely. But Kate wasn't on the bed. I couldn't feel the dip in the bed, showing she slept next to me.

I sat up in a rush, and found myself still in Kate's room. But in the moonlit room, I found Kate sitting down on her desk's chair.

Her eyes were wide in panic. But her body was held down by invisible restraints.

"Your brother's whore is fine."

I slowly glanced around, and found Chase standing there, in the corner of Kate's room. He had that typical sarcastic smile upon his lips, as he absently looked through Kate's CD collection.

I kept my lips tightly pinched closed. But my eyes slipped back over to Kate. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack at any second, the way her breath was feverishly going in and out of her nostrils. Tears were even beginning to escape the corners of her eyes.

"I must say," Chase began as he placed the CDs back down upon her desk," it was very clever of you to disguise yourself and make those _boys_ think you were someone you weren't." His eyes flashed towards my face," But…it was your mistake to not finish our duel, and not leave me in a home full of incompetent men, women, and children."

"Did you do anything to them?" I coolly questioned," Anything that would have violated our agreement?"

Chase smirked," You think I would break my code of chivalry?"

"You've done it before," I pointed out bluntly.

He chuckled briefly and wagged his burnt pointer finger at me," You know me well. Are you sure you're not infatuated with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Not in a million years.

Chase sighed sadly, as he finally answered," No, I didn't do anything to your family, or any of the others."

"Why are you here?" I growled slightly," Why did you have to come here and involve Kate?"

"Celeste, dear," Chase smirked, as his disfigured hand brushed through Kate's long dark locks intimately," she was already involved from the first moment I found out about your brother, his friends, and you."

I gritted my teeth together. No one was off limits. Not even the powerless. Instantly my eyes slipped into their dark shade, feeling the magic tingle at my fingertips. I had to kill him, and I would have to explain everything to Kate. Everything. It was her choice to accept us or not.

"Oh, did you see that, Kate, darling?" Chase rested his head upon her shoulder and motioned to me," See how her eyes got all dark like that? It means there's going to be a fight." He tilted his head, closer towards Kate's face," Have you ever really _seen_ Celeste fight?"

Kate's eyes were wide and frozen in fear. She stopped crying. Her breathing even seemed to stop. She was frightened, I knew that for sure.

Chase glanced back at me, as he still remained next to Kate," Celeste is what I would like to call…a witch. Just like her brother, father, grandfather, and all of the eldest born sons before her. But she is an anomaly. She is a woman." He glanced back towards Kate," There hasn't been women with power since the Witch Trails, but they were all killed."

I felt that familiar sting. Mary Parry. The first to die. My ancestor.

"Problem with women see is…" Chase stood up away from Kate and looked directly at me, as he approached the foot of the bed," women are so emotional. Overly emotional." He paused and smirked," Boyfriend gets in a snag, they have to help them. Brother starts a fight, they have to join in."

"You started that fight with Pogue!" I snapped, untangling myself from the sheets and I stood upon my knees," You put a spell on Kate! You sent her to the hospital!"

Kate's eyes instantly flashed between Chase and me.

Chase smirked back at Kate and fiend innocence," Opps!" Shrugging his shoulders like it was an accident.

I felt my temper flair up. And a burst of energy rushed from my palms towards Chase.

He went flying back into Kate's TV, crushing it between his body and the wall. The wall now had a carter from the impact as well. That was something you couldn't hide with some plaster and a coat of white paint.

Kate visibly jumped from the shock, but her body still didn't leave the chair.

"Celeste!" "Kate!" I could hear the boys now running through the house; they were still out in the driveway. But they didn't feel Chase's magic, not until I used mine.

Chase easily though, like a cat, landed back down upon his feet. His eyes still black. "Kitty's got bite."

I stood up on the bed, and with a motion of my arm I pushed Kate, and the chair she was still stuck upon, in the closet and closed the door in front of her face. But the slits through the closet door, still let her peek into the battle. She had to be protected, and I wouldn't allow her to accidentally get hurt.

"Celeste!" "Kate!"

"Now that the human is out of the way," Chase unfurled his crouched body from the wreckage of Kate's TV," let's get down to the fun stuff."

I felt a scowl pull at my lips. My energy was building up more. I wasn't going to let him survive this time.


	31. The Deadly Truth

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Chase easily though, like a cat, landed back down upon his feet. His eyes still black. "Kitty's got bite."_

_I stood up on the bed, and with a motion of my arm I pushed Kate, and the chair she was still stuck upon, in the closet and closed the door in front of her face. But the slits through the closet door, still let her peek into the battle. She had to be protected, and I wouldn't allow her to accidentally get hurt._

_"Celeste!" "Kate!"_

_"Now that the human is out of the way," Chase unfurled his crouched body from the wreckage of Kate's TV," let's get down to the fun stuff."_

_I felt a scowl pull at my lips. My energy was building up more. I wasn't going to let him survive this time._

* * *

The Deadly Truth

"Celeste!" "Kate!" The boys busted through the bedroom door, and distracted me for a mere second.

But that was enough for Chase to send me flying back against the wall, above Kate's bed. I knocked it several picture frames, and heard the glass crack underneath my body. I felt it make small cuts against my skin.

Chase had his hand motioned in an upward manner, and I felt my body become immobile. I couldn't move. I felt weak. Nothing better than a…regular human girl.

"Celeste!" "Kate?"

"She's in the closet, lover boy," Chase teased my brother, but then raised his distorted hand, in Kate's direction. "But I wouldn't go near her, if I were you. After all…" He paused and smirked in my direction, as I helplessly remained pressed against the wall.

I heard another crack of glass beneath my body and winced as I felt something cut into the base of my thumb and cut into my palm.

"I think it is time we all said the truth to one another, so we all finally understand what is going on, once and for all."

"Why should we believe you?" Tyler snapped, as I saw Caleb helplessly stare in my direction and Pogue glancing towards the closet. Reid then seconded," Yeah, why should we believe a jerk-off like you?"

"Because I'll kill Celeste," Chase coldly spat," and suffocate that pretty little human in the closet."

Instantly Caleb's face seemed to fall again, as if he was going to lose me again. Loose me like Tobias Danvers had.

Maybe I needed to die…die in order for Caleb to kill Chase. Maybe it needed to be this way.

I simply closed my eyes and focused upon the sounds.

"I see there is no further objection…" Chase chuckled, before announcing grandly," We'll ladies and gentlemen, where shall we start?"

But no one spoke. No one dared. But I only dared to open my eyes.

"Well…as you can all see, I didn't die that day, last fall, at Putnam barn." Chase heaved in boredom," I teleported away, but I lost two fingers to the fire for not being fast enough." He wiggled his outstretched hand slightly showing his loss of appendages, before he began again," I spent a few months recuperating and enjoying the comforts of living beneath the Danvers Colony home's cellar. Where you all so kindly left the Book of Damnation for me to read and brush up on my spells."

He then looked back at me, and continued a slightly more devilish tone," Then I decided to reenact my revenge. First I came to Celeste with that darkling again, in hopes to see if that paranoia spell was still working or not. But it wasn't." He then glanced over at Caleb," After having my own peepshow starring none other than Celeste Parry and Caleb Danvers, I watched as Celeste tried to warn Caleb about me. She is much smarter than she looks. Wouldn't you agree?" But Chase chuckled in scorn to Caleb, before anyone could respond," But you didn't believe her. So I decided to push it a little further and took a trick from an old ancestor of mine. I came to her as an incubus, and tried to push her a little more in my direction."

Chase then glanced back over at me," But somehow she freed herself from my spell and went about as if nothing had happened. So the following night I came to her in yet another dream. I told her I would never leave her alone, until I found a way for her to belong to me and only me. Then Celeste went all medieval on me."

Chase grew a wicked grin," Celeste, why don't you tell these fine young men what the exact circumstances were that you offered me?" His fingers loosened slightly, allowing me to suddenly have enough room to speak, as I remained pined to the wall. "Please, enlighten them, Celeste."

Quickly I saw all of their eyes snap in my direction. And I knew there was nothing holding me back now from hiding things from them.

"A duel." I let my eyes slip over my brother's face and starred at him, hopping somehow our minds would just magical connect like they always did with twins.

Instantly Pogue snapped, and threw his head back in anger," Shit!" Obviously he knew where I was going with this, like I had hoped.

"What?" Reid questioned in confusion, looking between my brother and me.

But I continued," If I won, Chase would leave me and everyone in Ipswich, alone. For the rest of time. And if Chase won, I would have to leave Caleb and make it look like it was completely voluntary and go to Chase…and give him an heir to the Putnam family line. Then eventually will my powers to Chase."

Chase's hand tightened back up and I couldn't talk again, as I heard Pogue snap off a few more words that were rather foul. Pogue was obviously piecing things together faster than the others were.

"That's enough now, sweetheart." Chase then glanced back over to the boys," A day later I came around and told Celeste, after her day of shopping, that I would tell her when our duel would be set up…during the anniversary party."

Pogue groaned again, but he was obviously reluctant to speak up and say what he was thinking to the other boys.

"So," Chase chuckled, glancing back at me," I got her attention at the anniversary party and she went to the bathroom to talk to me. And well…I think you boys know what happened from there."

I closed my eyes. If these boys had any brains they would piece together that I am in fact the woman seen fighting Chase out in the remains of Putnam Barn.

I was everyone's biggest threat.


	32. The Main Event

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** Alright, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy celebrating my birthday. So in honor of my birthday, I will be putting up two chapters with this story and a single chapter with a few others. So I hope you all like these updates!**_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"That's enough now, sweetheart." Chase then glanced back over to the boys," A day later I came around and told Celeste, after her day of shopping, that I would tell her when our duel would be set up…during the anniversary party."_

_Pogue groaned again, but he was obviously reluctant to speak up and say what he was thinking to the other boys._

_"So," Chase chuckled, glancing back at me," I got her attention at the anniversary party and she went to the bathroom to talk to me. And well…I think you boys know what happened from there."_

_I closed my eyes. If these boys had any brains they would piece together that I am in fact the woman seen fighting Chase out in the remains of Putnam Barn._

_I was everyone's biggest threat._

* * *

The Main Event

The room was quiet. Very quiet. Everyone was waiting for someone to do something.

Then finally I heard Chase chuckle mockingly," No one believes it, do they? That their Pretty Princess could go behind your backs and take me on…alone?"

The room was quiet. Again.

My eyes flashed over towards the boys. Pogue was staring at me straight on, eyes focused hard. Reid was gawking bluntly at Chase. Tyler was nervously looking back and forth between Chase and me, like a scared bunny. Caleb…he was looking down at the floor, face tense with thought.

"There is no way Celeste was the person in the field," Reid pointed out loudly," that was way too much power for someone with only one power under their control. And I would know. I know what yours and Caleb's feels like."

I closed my eyes. These boys were in denial. Denial that I was something bigger than they could all grasp. Something stronger than they had ever seen before. I was…a nightmare waiting to happen.

"Oh yes," Chase laughed, at Reid's reluctance," it was her."

I opened my eyes, and looked over at Reid; he was gawking with a confused expression taking over his eyes.

"The reason why her powers seemed so much stronger is because none of you have ever dared to try to push her to her limit, like I do." He breathed," Plus, you haven't tapped into the emotion strength that your powers derive from."

I shot a glance at Chase in question. I had only briefly read upon the strength our emotions held upon our powers, but the Book of Ipswich and the Book of Damnation didn't hold much information on it, except for maybe a spell or two.

Chase smirked and announced in a grandiose manner," Now ladies and gentlemen, I wish to unveil tonight's main event."

The boys instantly hardened, ready for attack.

Chase flicked his hands about several times before, I found myself dropping. Yet I didn't land on the bed. I landed in the fields.

I saw Kate sitting amongst the stalks in a petrified manner, while the boys stood together and Chase, like a mad orchestra conductor, levitated himself upwards.

"See the reason why you couldn't identify Celeste was because she has done something a rare few do. She was able to tap into the power of the human emotion, and when someone genuinely believes in something their emotions become raw energy for our magic. Both human and magic-user alike." Chase ranted on," So that strong love or strong hate can be turned into an energizer bunny into anyone's powers."

Chase then outstretched his hands towards the boys, and another towards Kate," And now, I will use your emotions against you, so you can watch Celeste and me finish our battle."

Suddenly I saw Kate floating over our heads, wriggling in fear, finally able to shout," Pogue!"

"Kate!" My brother's face was twisted in worry for Kate, as she seemed to slowly circle our small group in the air, once again in silence mode. Pogue's hatred for Chase was surely doubled now. Plus his fear for Kate was more eminent than ever.

But Chase's outstretched hand went to work, wiggling its three fingers. A wave of magic washed over the boys from Chase's hands, yet it didn't seem to affect them as it washed through them. But…four distinct shimmers of what looked like magical energy you saw rushing into your body during ascensions of light. But those four shimmers rose above the boys and rushed towards Chase's form.

Oh shit.

* * *

_**Now continue on to the second updated chapter for this series.**_


	33. Last Chance

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**My continuation of the double update this week.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Previously:_**

_Suddenly I saw Kate floating over our heads, wriggling in fear, finally able to shout," Pogue!"_

_"Kate!" My brother's face was twisted in worry for Kate, as she seemed to slowly circle our small group in the air, once again in silence mode. Pogue's hatred for Chase was surely doubled now. Plus his fear for Kate was more eminent than ever._

_But Chase's outstretched hand went to work, wiggling its three fingers. A wave of magic washed over the boys from Chase's hands, yet it didn't seem to affect them as it washed through them. But…four distinct shimmers of what looked like magical energy you saw rushing into your body during ascensions of light. But those four shimmers rose above the boys and rushed towards Chase's form._

_Oh shit._

* * *

Last Chance

Chase smirked at me, as he came back down towards the ground standing between me and the boys. I scrambled up onto my feet, while I glanced over Chase's shoulder.

Reid tried to throw a ball of magic towards Chase, out of frustration. But all that happened was a small baseball sized orb of energy released from his hands, before it simply dropped to the ground, like it lost all of its energy. The boys had basically lost their powers.

Pogue went running towards Chase and me, ready to pounce upon Chase.

"Don't, Pogue!" I shouted in warning.

But it was too late. Pogue ran head first into an invisible barrier, and bounced back three feet, before he feel back into Tyler's body. Both of them went tumbling down to the ground like bowling pins.

"I will not be having any interference with this one." Chase smirked at me, as if to say that this was going to be our final battle.

But the odds were against me now. I only had my power and emotions. Chase had his power, his father's power, his own emotions, and the boys' high-strong emotions from that moment.

I looked back at Chase, and looked over him for a moment. He was rolling his wrists, as if to stretch before we fight.

In response, to show that I was going to fight for as long as I could, I pulled off my hoodie and threw it down to the ground before rolling around my neck and shaking out my arms like Rocky Balboa before a championship fight against Apollo Creed.

After all, right now…I was Rocky. I was most likely going to lose, the odds were against me. My whole life was a one in a million chance...sorta.

Then Chase and I just starred at each other for a moment, then I slightly moved one leg beg, readying my stance to steady my body against any sudden attack from him.

Chase only just smirked and mimicked my stance, giving me a slight laugh," Oh Celeste, you know it's still not too late to turn to the dark side."

I pounced slightly between my two feet, trying to keep my body warm on this cool summer night. Briefly I caught the image of Kate still twirling above our heads, but she had stopped wriggling. She was just now starring in shock, while the boys huddled together now all starring at Chase and me.

I then announced with a stoic expression," I gave you my answer before, I'm not going willingly."

"As you wish."

I swallowed the knot in my throat, trying to not psyche myself out. I just needed to stay calm, keep a confidence.

"Ladies, first," Chase jerked his fingers in motion for me to make the first move, yet I heard Caleb shout at me in return," You're better than him, Celeste!"

Yet I spoke firmly to Chase," If I lose, I would like to ensure that Kate doesn't get hurt. She…she can't defend herself like the rest of us."

"No deal, darling," Chase gave me a dirty smirk. "I would much rather have Kate come with us too. It's always been my dream to have two very attractive women at my control."

I then countered," Three can't tango, Chase."

"I'll make it happen," Chase sneered back at me, sending us back to our silence.

I swallowed hard again, before shouting to Kate, as I kept my eyes upon Chase," Kate, no matter what happens, I'm gonna make sure you know the truth in the end. I promise."

"Oh how touching," Chase touched his heart in a mocking motion. But that was when I snapped.


	34. Second Thoughts

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Yet I spoke firmly to Chase," If I lose, I would like to ensure that Kate doesn't get hurt. She…she can't defend herself like the rest of us."_

_"No deal, darling," Chase gave me a dirty smirk. "I would much rather have Kate come with us too. It's always been my dream to have two very attractive women at my control."_

_I then countered," Three can't tango, Chase."_

_"I'll make it happen," Chase sneered back at me, sending us back to our silence._

_I swallowed hard again, before shouting to Kate, as I kept my eyes upon Chase," Kate, no matter what happens, I'm gonna make sure you know the truth in the end. I promise."_

_"Oh how touching," Chase touched his heart in a mocking motion. But that was when I snapped._

* * *

Second Thoughts

A burst of energy left my hands and went at a glorious pace towards Chase, yet once again we was able to deflect it, sending it back zooming in my direction.

I jumped out of the way, and watched as it landed where I had been standing, leaving nothing but a foot deep indentation into the ground. Yet I heard gasps of shock coming from the boys at the sheer power of one of my projectiles.

Chase then wound up like a baseball pitcher, and tossed his magical force in my direction.

And I was able to steady myself back upon my feet again, as I caught it. But I went sliding back several feet in the mud and dirt. And when I had finally stopped moving, Chase and thrown another ball of energy my way.

But years of dodge ball, I was able to use the current ball of energy in my hands to deflect the one racing towards me and sending it flying back towards Chase, causing him to jump and dodge it. Yet I threw the other one at his fallen form, and he didn't have enough time to dodge this one. And it hit him.

The whole area around him jumped, as if a grenade had been set off. Debris was flown up in the air, along with his body. Yet after a moment of spinning in the air, I almost thought I had victory in my hands.

But…suddenly he landed with a cat like ease upon his feet, still standing after I had left yet another crater upon the ground.

Suddenly, I had this awful feeling…just by the expression upon his face that things…were not going to go well for me.

So I did something drastic. With a quick wave of my arm, I tossed Kate's spinning form from the sky and back down towards the huddled ground of boys that I knew could brace her fall from the heavens.

Meanwhile Chase readied another massive ball of energy and threw it in my direction.

Once I had seen Kate land upon the boys, I brace myself, crossing my arms before me, and ducking my head behind my arms.

I felt the wave of energy rush through me, and push me further back, closer towards the barrier Chase had created. I could feel the tingling of almost an electrical current coming off the barrier, making me worry what would be the extent of the damage if I could possibly be thrown into it…or if Chase was thrown into it.

So as soon as I felt that wave of energy finishing washing over me, I made a giant sweeping motion with my arms, picking up Chase and throwing him towards the shield.

Yet behind me I could hear Kate shouting for me, along with the boys. And it was frankly distracting.

But as Chase went flying towards his own damaging shield, his hands threw several small masses of energy in my direction. But I was going to let go of Chase's form until I had seen him hit that wall.

And as a result, my body absorbed hit after hit after hit after hit. And…I was shaking, pushing myself as hard as I could to ensure Chase smacked into his shield hard enough to trigger a bigger reaction than with what happened to Pogue.

And he finally hit it, just in a knick of time for me to collapse. I didn't get to see the damage; all I could see was the dirt my face was pressed against. I couldn't move for a few seconds, despite the fact I heard Chase groan loudly and fall harshly to the ground.

My body just ached in every single spot that Chase's orbs had hit me. And my own energy had taken quiet a beating trying to sustain me for so long and move someone the size of Chase for such a distance and with such a force.

"Celeste," I heard Caleb belt out in worry, along with a rush of footsteps," get up! Get up now! Please, babe! Please!"

I slowly began to drag my cheek up off the mud and pulled it about so my chin now pressed against the dirt and my eyes could spot Caleb rushing towards me, following along the perimeter of the shield, but making sure not to touch it.

"Celeste, get your ass off the ground!" Kate shouted at me in the distance. Before Reid seconded," Stop kissing the dirt and move it!"

I began to try and pull my body up from the dirt, only to find Caleb halting just upon the opposite side of the shield from me. He knelt down to the ground in a worry, trying to get as close to my level as possible.

I gave myself another push, peeling my torso up off the ground feebly.

Caleb then pleaded, with a rare expression I hadn't seen before in a long time, it was desperation," Celeste, you need to get up off the ground. He's not dead yet. You need to get over there and finish this duel before he does."

"I had him before," I snorted, still feeling angry at Caleb with that teenage angst. "But then you and the whole freakin' family had to come and interrupt my execution of him." I rolled over onto my back, able to get a better view of the field.

Chase seemed to be having the same problem I had. He was having a difficult time trying to pull himself back together.

"Celeste," I heard Caleb groan in frustration behind me," if I would have known it was you before-"

"But you didn't believe me," I bitterly shot back, still trying to pull myself up off the ground. "And you didn't until you saw the son-of-a-bitch yourself." I got myself to sit all the way up now, despite the fact my body was still feverishly shaking from pain and what felt like amplified shocks of electricity pricking at my skin.

Caleb pleaded again," I believe you now, and I'll know better next time."

"There won't be a next time," I huffed bitterly, keeping my sharp eyes examining Chase as he looked back at me across the field. "I'm going to end this all tonight, between Chase, you, me, and the guys. After tonight, everything's gonna change and I won't let there be a next time with any of us." I was going to end everything, if I had won and ended Chase's life', I was going to leave Ipswich and the families. I had enough of this secrecy and magic. I just wanted to be…away from all of the bullshit. And that meant breaking up with Caleb for good. And if I lose, that just meant I was going to be forced to cut off all ties with my family and friends anyways.

"What do you mean?" Caleb sounded caught off guard by my speech, and slightly out of breath. "Celeste, I can't lose you. You need to fight and get the hell out of this nightmare."

I pushed myself up off the ground, heaving loudly. Once I was standing upon my feet, I answered Caleb with gritted teeth from the pain," If I win this battle I'm not going back to you. I'm leaving Ipswich."

"Celeste!?"

I then took a weak step forward towards Chase, as he began to stand up on his feet as well. I then began to try to explain to Caleb my spur of the moment, final solution," Don't you get it, Caleb. I've had it with this damn town, the people in it, magic, my family, and you. And the only way I can do that is by isolating myself and getting the hell out of Ipswich."

"You can't be serious," Caleb gasped for air behind me, as Chase was finally able to stand upon both of his feet. He took a step forward just as I had. The fight was most defiantly still on.

"I've never been more serious in my life, Caleb."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Duh! Is Celeste being over dramatic or does she mean she'll never come back to Ipswich or the boys again? Tune in next time to see the ending of this battle. Sorry for putting another cliffhanger, but I am adding a new facet to the story right now. And if you don't understand the "shimmer of light" yet, it is raw emotions which had been converted into raw power for Chase's usage. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to message me. And as always don't forget to message and fav._**


	35. WMD

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"What do you mean?" Caleb sounded caught off guard by my speech, and slightly out of breath. "Celeste, I can't lose you. You need to fight and get the hell out of this nightmare."_

_I pushed myself up off the ground, heaving loudly. Once I was standing upon my feet, I answered Caleb with gritted teeth from the pain," If I win this battle I'm not going back to you. I'm leaving Ipswich."_

_"Celeste!?"_

_I then took a weak step forward towards Chase, as he began to stand up on his feet as well. I then began to try to explain to Caleb my spur of the moment, final solution," Don't you get it, Caleb. I've had it with this damn town, the people in it, magic, my family, and you. And the only way I can do that is by isolating myself and getting the hell out of Ipswich."_

_"You can't be serious," Caleb gasped for air behind me, as Chase was finally able to stand upon both of his feet. He took a step forward just as I had. The fight was most defiantly still on._

_"I've never been more serious in my life, Caleb."_

* * *

W.M.D.

I took another step forward, making sure that my raw power just kept rushing through my views. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

But neither was Chase. He trudged forward, snapping his hands, creating two small balls of energy in his hands. "You sure you don't want to give up?"

I gave a nod, as I stood there stoically. "I already warned you, this is not going to be easy as last time back at Putnam Barn."

"Celeste, beat him to a plump!" I heard Kate cheer, like she was on the side of another one of Pogue's swim meets. "Knock his ass out!"

But I tried to ignore her, as did Chase. We both knew, this fight was going to get a lot dirtier. And I proved that by just snapping a discus of energy towards him, as I ran towards him as fast as I could behind the energy, using all of my energy I had left in one last ditch attempt to take down Chase.

The discus fight Chase right in the chest, sending him back a foot, and I sent another one, as I still kept running towards him kept my shaky steps. God…I felt like Forest Gump with my weak legs ready to give out underneath me at any moment.

Another discus smacked his chest, yet he still didn't make a move back at me.

I tossed a pretty descent sized mass of energy towards his face. But this time he deflected it and without having enough warning to dodge it, it smacked me right in the face.

And I went flying backwards as if the ground had been swiped out from underneath me. And I landed on my back with an ugly and loud thud.

I gave out a screech of pain, already feeling my irritated and cut skin become even more agitated with the dirt, mud, and other particulates.

"Celeste!" "Get up!" "Oh my god!" "Step any closer to my sister, and I swear to go, I'll skin you alive!" "Celeste, baby, fight!"

Yet I couldn't bring myself to move. My mind was spinning. My body was drained and aching. My spirit…my magic was none existent. I felt my eyes mix back to their blue shade.

I was giving up…

I closed my eyes feeling a tear coming out my eyes. I couldn't believe I had actually finally conceded to giving up.

Yet in my mind I could see the disappointed faces of my family and the boys' families. William's once youthful face, alongside Gorman's face, now both scowling at me in shame. I could feel the hurt coming off the boys, the sadness from Kate, and…the despair from Caleb.

My last words to him were…ones of hate and angry. I had told him I was leaving him instead of those three words I knew deep down inside of me meant the world.

Then…the legend of Mary Parry and Tobias Danvers came rushing through my mind, as I opened my eyes again, hearing Chase moving towards me.

Mary Parry fought till her death. She protected her family, not once letting anyone know their secret. She even gave up her lover to protect her family. Then Tobias Danvers…he watched his fiancée die before his eyes, stole her body and buried in his family plot as his wife. He then killed that judge who sentenced her to death, seeking revenge upon her wrongful murder.

Yet as I looked up into Chase's face, as he stood staggering and gasping for air above me. "You ready to say Uncle?"

My ancestors and all of the women before me would be so upset with me. Especially Mary. I would suppose to live out that life she never head, I wasn't suppose to waste it on a bastard like Chase or running away from my problems. I had to stand up, take a stand, and…reconcile with Caleb and the rest of the family.

"No," I gasped for air, suddenly feeling that confidence I had felt earlier take over my body as I struggled to make the magic rush through my body again. I just needed a little more help…

Suddenly Pogue's voice cracked through the air," Kate!"

And as if on cue a rush of that same shimmery force I had seen before it came flying like a bat out of hell through the air between Chase and me, before making its final plunge into my chest.

I gasped for air, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with anger and worry. It was…Kate's emotions…somehow I had sucked in Kate's emotions.

Yet, I still didn't have enough to generate the amount of power I needed to sustain a battle against Chase.

But Chase had already begun to motion with his hands to throw me somewhere now that I had somehow tapped into his "secret" spell.

Yet I foiled this somehow as well, for in my emotional state, a massive shimmer came right out from Chase's body and right into mine, making me shrill in pain for an instant.

All I felt was their pain, his pain. The frustration. The confusion. The love. It was the boys' emotions along with Chase's emotions.

Yet as Chase swaggered for a moment, above me, trying to regain his footing, I took my chance.

I threw my hand up in the air, mimicking that motion I had planned on using before to finish Chase off. The same punching motion I was hoping to use to bash his scull in. But this time, I wasn't interrupted. This time I was able to watch as the wave of energy went rushing through the air and up against his cheek and chin. I had finally pulled the trigger of my W.M.D., Weapon of Mass Destruction.

And within a second of the mass of energy hitting his face, a sickening crack echoed through the air.


	36. Come Together

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_All I felt was their pain, his pain. The frustration. The confusion. The love. It was the boys' emotions along with Chase's emotions._

_Yet as Chase swaggered for a moment, above me, trying to regain his footing, I took my chance._

_I threw my hand up in the air, mimicking that motion I had planned on using before to finish Chase off. The same punching motion I was hoping to use to bash his scull in. But this time, I wasn't interrupted. This time I was able to watch as the wave of energy went rushing through the air and up against his cheek and chin. I had finally pulled the trigger of my W.M.D., Weapon of Mass Destruction._

_And within a second of the mass of energy hitting his face, a sickening crack echoed through the air._

* * *

Come Together

I blinked and it seemed as if time had slowed down, allowing me to see the damage I had done.

Chase's head starting twisting about as if someone had smacked him against the jaw. But his head just kept turning. Pain was written across his near forty year old looking face, and his mouth was open to release a scream. Yet nothing came out by the time that agonizing crack hit the air.

Suddenly his body began to fall down to the ground, he had lost all bodily control and his head began to tumble around, as his body fell to the ground within inches of where my body helplessly laid still.

My own hand came tumbling back down to earth, showing my own lack of strength to keep it up as it went slamming back down into the ground.

"Celeste!"

I heard their feet all running towards me, yet everything, all of their screaming, seemed so muddled in my thoughts as my eyes began to blur. Yet I tilted my head around just to catch a glimpse of Chase's body.

His eyes were wide open. An ugly expression of pain painted across his face. Yet…his neck was disturbingly twisted showing…I had broken his neck.

His body was limp and still and…I no longer felt his magic in the air.

I had killed him…I had finally gotten rid of this glorious bastard. I had fulfilled a dream of mine and was now free to no longer worry whatever happened to him or if there were any more survivors of the Putnam family.

I was free. I had won the duel.

I feeble smile broke out across my mouth, as I suddenly felt lighter. Out of the corner of my eye…I saw the shimmers leaving my body. I no longer needed their emotional energy. I no longer needed to use my magic. My eyes returned to their blue shade within a blink of an eye, as I just laid there looking at Chase Goodwin Collins-Putnam and the tattered body he once called his own.

"Celeste!"

I could feel the earth below me shaking at the stampede their feet caused upon the muddy ground. But they were all safe now. All because of me…their emotions…and Mary Parry and Tobias Danvers' story.

"Celeste!"

I closed my eyes feeling at peace now. I needed to actually get a goodnights rest. After all…eating all of that junk food wasn't not helping me at all. Plus…Chase was dead now and I could officially catch up on all of that sleep I have missed because of him. And I want to look nice at Tyler's ascension at the end of the week.

"Is she dead?" Kate screeched in worry, as I imagined her tucked beneath my brother's protective arm.

"No, she's just…" Tyler tried to console her, but didn't seem so sure of his response.

"Celeste, answer me!" Pogue was yelling as if I had beaten him to the bathroom and was going to make him wait an hour before he could use it again.

"Is he dead?" Kate inquired again in a slightly frighten tone.

"Yeah, I think so…" Reid responded in the same tone Tyler held before.

"Celeste, answer me!"

"Baby, I'm not leaving you." Yet Caleb's voice broke out the closest to me, as I felt arms and hands gathering me up from the ground," You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Next update we will finally have Caleb's POV along with the other boys' POVs once again, before we get back to our beloved...a tad bit over dramatic and confusing, heroine. So, do not fear readers! The series isn't over with just yet!**_


	37. Caleb Danvers: Drowning

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**  
_

_Celeste Parry's P.O.V.  
_

_"Celeste, answer me!" Pogue was yelling as if I had beaten him to the bathroom and was going to make him wait an hour before he could use it again._

_"Is he dead?" Kate inquired again in a slightly frighten tone._

_"Yeah, I think so…" Reid responded in the same tone Tyler held before._

_"Celeste, answer me!"_

_"Baby, I'm not leaving you." Yet Caleb's voice broke out the closest to me, as I felt arms and hands gathering me up from the ground," You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."_

* * *

Drowning

Caleb Danvers's P.O.V.

Reluctantly, I let go of her. I left Kelly Parry to fawn over her only daughter, Celeste…the only woman besides my mother who hadn't lost my respect.

But with a forced set of actions, I made myself look away from Celeste's dirty and unconscious form and made myself walk out of her home, past Pogue who had brought Kate to his home for the weekend, until Reid and Tyler could fix the mess made at her home.

Yet I knew better than to tell Pogue that I needed some time alone, some time to…think over everything that had happened this past week. He was being forced to finally explain to Kate who we all truly were.

It was nearly midnight as well, and well…I just needed to be on my own…away from everyone else, at least until Celeste woke back up.

Dear god…I could hardly focus driving back home. No matter how loud the music got on the radio or how stupid the commercial was, I just couldn't get that image of Celeste out of my mind. Of her struggling.

It killed me, seeing her like I had. She had been willing to sacrifice herself for the all of our families.

I had told myself long ago; back when I thought we had defeated Chase the first time that I wouldn't ever let anything as dangerous as that paranoia spell affect Celeste again. And look at me; I let something worse get to her. I let her get herself into a duel to the death with that…that…monster.

Suddenly the idea of Dustin Parry, Joshua Garwin, and Riley Simms risking being caught by the police and disposing of Chase's body seemed so puny compared to what Celeste was willing to do for all of us.

When I finally came to my home, I…I just felt so god damn useless and frustrated with myself. I…was worthless, I had concluded. I left Celeste defenseless and been tricked and let my high-strung emotions be used as a weapon against her.

But those words…those words she said about leaving Ipswich. I couldn't believe I had driven her that far away. She no longer cared how many years we knew each other or the fact that everyone seemed to love her and wish the best for her. Yet she sounded so serious…like the time she told me she tried to tell me.

_**I'M SO STUPID!!!!!**_

Intentionally, I picked up the heel I knew now belonged to Celeste and violently tossed it across the living room, watching it smash into a picture my mother had sitting upon the ledge. And with a satisfying feeling, I watched as the two items fell to the ground and crash.

Then suddenly, it rushed to my mind how stupid that small action was now. I didn't need to go throwing around Celeste's things in order to feel better destroying more things besides my relationship with Celeste.

I threw my body down onto the couch, rubbing my temples as I felt a violent migraine coming on.

No wonder why Celeste had grown tired of me. I was insane. She needed someone more stable. She needed someone who could be there for her and believed everything she said. She didn't need a fool like me, who was stupid enough to think Sarah Wenham was a girl of dating material. Pogue was right…I took advantage of her and paid a blind eye to Celeste when she really needed me. Maybe in my deep subconscious, the only reason why I stayed with her as long as I had is because…I liked the sex.

Oh Jesus Christ…I'm gonna burn in hell right alongside my father, Chase, and Aaron.

"Caleb, Hun, is something the matter?" I felt my mother's hand gently rub against my tensed shoulder.

"I've fucked everything up, ma," I admitted ashamed through and through. "Big time."

"What?" My mother was confused, and I felt her sit down beside me, still rubbing my shoulder," I thought you boys said Chase was dead and everyone was safe now."

"It's not that," I heaved, pulling my face away from my hands and looking over at my mother in the darkness of the living room. She was in her nightgown, a celebratory bottle of champagne along with two glasses was in her hands, yet I could also see Celeste's shoe resting upon her lap.

"What is all of that for?" I gave a motion to the alcohol in her grasp. She had been trying to cut back on her drinking, but I guess…she was slipping up right now. But I couldn't blame her. Things were stressful right now, and I should probably take up drinking the vodka in the back of the fridge.

"I figured, I would have a toast, but when I heard you come in I figured your old enough to join me in the toast." She then boldly added, sounding like my mother," Plus with the way you're looking right now, I think you could use the drink."

I gave a nod of thanks and acceptance to the offer of alcohol, no matter how fanciful and feminine it may be.

So I watched in silence as my mother set up the glasses and Celeste's shoe upon the table top, before she began pouring the contents of the half-empty bottle.

"So do you want to tell me what is bothering you, or are you just going to suffer in silence and destroy more family pictures," she finished with a head nod towards the picture I had it. It was back up on the shelf, but the glass had a crack right across it.

"It's complicated," I admitted to my mother taking the glass into my hand as soon as she finished pouring it. "So complicated it's stupid."

"Really?" She took her glass in hand, and leaned into the arm rest of the couch still watching me," Sounds like an interesting story."

I looked over at my mother, not really sure if I wanted to tell her anything. But in the end…she needed to know why Celeste was going to leave Ipswich and I was ready to take the blame.

I held up the champagne glass in a toast," To the end of Chase's life and to the end of Celeste and me." I gave my mother a forced and bitter smile, before I threw back the whole glass in one self hating swallow.

When I looked back at my mother, I just saw her gawking at me, holding up her glass in mid-air. "What!?"

I rubbed the back of my hand to my moist lip, before announcing to my mother in sarcastic happiness," Celeste, besides being mad at me for not believing her before, wants to leave Ipswich all thanks to my inability to spot that she was having a internal melt down."

"She what?" My mother set her glass down upon the table, as I began pouring myself another one. "She's leaving?"

"Apparently she's had enough with the people in Ipswich, magic, and most of all me." I explained further, hopping that it wouldn't take long for me to black out from consumption of champagne and god knows what else my mother has hidden in this house. "She made it quite clear to me, while she was fighting for her life, that she has had enough of me and Ipswich."

"Didn't you try to reconcile with her?" My mother began pushing her face over towards mine, as I took another desperate gulp of the champagne this time right out of the bottle, having given upon with my patience upon pouring the golden liquid into a glass.

"She's unconscious," I answered to my mother, glancing over at Celeste's heel. "She blacked out from taking such a beating and using so much power…power that wasn't hers. So no, I haven't really had a chance to talk to her."

My mother's eyes narrowed," What do you mean power that isn't hers?"

I groaned, before shouting impatiently at my mother," Chase found this damn spell that allowed him to make emotions into raw power. And somehow Celeste found out to access it too. So she was using other people's emotions as her power."

My mother winced slightly at my raised voice. It suddenly reminded me of how I had chased away Celeste.

I threw my head down, and rubbed my temple with my free hand," I'm sorry, mom. I'm just really…really…really-"

"Confused? Scared? Upset?" I glanced up at my mother and found her reassuringly smiling to me," Everything is fair in love and war."

"What?" For some reason my mother's words made absolutely no sense. It was like she was drunk and smoking cigarettes again, back before my dad died.

My mother sighed, before standing up off the couch. She then looked down at me with a firm expression," Stay right here. I'm going to get something to show you."

I groaned, throwing my body back into the couch, while my mother quickly scampered up the stairs into the direction of her bedroom.

I was left in silence again. Left to ponder my own morbid thoughts. Thoughts of maybe just ending my life all together by willing it to Pogue or maybe Tyler. Thoughts of stalking Celeste for the rest of my worthless life.

Or maybe…with some great restrain I could find a way by making Celeste happy, even if that meant I never saw her again. Never ever.

My mother came rushing down the stairs, holding an aging cardboard box. Neatly written across it in my mother's handwriting was the word," William and Evelyn's Wedding".

I arched an eyebrow in inquiry, while my mother came about and sat back down upon the couch with the box resting upon her lap. "You want to show me old wedding pictures of you and dad?"

My mother didn't respond though as she skillfully opened the box's folded top, releasing a wave of dust into the air. It caused her to cough and fan her hand into the air, before she reached down into it. "Do you know how long I had known your father before he proposed to me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing common family lore," A year."

"It was our one year anniversary, and we were out in Boston for a date upon the weekend since he had classes during the week at Harvard, while I took my classes in Boston." My mother pulled out a dusty plastic photo album, where she flipped through the pictures before pulling out a picture and holding it up to me in the faint light. It was a picture of my mother and father back in the late seventies at some restaurant. My father was kissing my mother's cheek, while my mother was laughing hysterically. In the background I could see Kelly Parry and Dustin Parry holding onto one another as they looked on at my mother and father. Riley Simms could be seen in the reflection of the glass window taking the picture. Upon my mother's hand was her engagement ring, and an empty ring box upon her lap.

"That was the night your father purposed. Originally it was just suppose to be a private date, when…suddenly after he proposed to me Kelly and Dustin appeared with Riley all having taken time out of their college lives to support us." She paused before taking the picture out of my hand," Two years later Dustin proposed to Kelly at a Christmas party, where we all met Amy and Joanne for the first time."

My mother slid the picture back into its spot, before murmuring," Sometime after your father…_died_ I took off the engagement because it reminded me of so many memories." She paused to fondly stroke a picture of a moment, before she set it back into the box and began to pull out something else.

"I didn't ever want to give it to you to curse a woman the same way I had been." My mother exhaled, before pulling out a small velvet ring box. She then held it out for me to take," But I think…if you give this to Celeste as maybe a gift…_or something like that _it may make her change her mind or help you two to start reconciling."

I blinked at my mother for a moment, before shaking my head for a moment, as the words flew out of my mouth," Did you just tell me to propose to Celeste?"

My mother just firmly starred back at me. I took this as a yes.

"Oh god," I felt my stomach flip. Celeste would kill me if I came to her suddenly begging for her to marry me so I didn't lose her. "I can't do this!"

"Of course you can-""You don't understand, mom! She won't accept this! I know her!"

My mother sent me a pout, and sarcastically shot back," Oh you know her alright. Or were you making all of that up, and how you can't tell between her lying and her truths?"

I froze in shock at my own mother. She was using my own weakness and fears to push me back into place and make me do something I know won't work. I gulped," Mom, even if she does accept, we're sure as hell not going to be able to move in together, get our own place, or even have a regular life. We just got out of high school!"

My mother shook her head at me, before setting the box down behind the heel. She then picked up her full glass and stood up from the couch," We've got till Tyler's Ascension to make up your mind." She then walked upstairs, contently sipping her glass.

Like it was a tarantula summed up by Chase, I tossed the velvet ring box towards the heel, not wanting to touch it any longer. My mother was a hopeless dreamer thinking Celeste would even marry me. Celeste and I were over. And I would just have to accept this.

I grabbed the bottle of champagne and pressed against my lips once again.

I just wanted to drown. Drown and forget all of this. Forget everything…but Celeste's smiling face.


	38. Tyler Simms: Birthday Wishes

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Caleb Danvers's P.O.V._

_My mother shook her head at me, before setting the box down behind the heel. She then picked up her full glass and stood up from the couch," We've got till Tyler's Ascension to make up your mind." She then walked upstairs, contently sipping her glass._

_Like it was a tarantula summed up by Chase, I tossed the velvet ring box towards the heel, not wanting to touch it any longer. My mother was a hopeless dreamer thinking Celeste would even marry me. Celeste and I were over. And I would just have to accept this._

_I grabbed the bottle of champagne and pressed against my lips once again._

_I just wanted to drown. Drown and forget all of this. Forget everything…but Celeste's smiling face._

* * *

Birthday Wishes

Tyler Simms's P.O.V.

"Twenty four hours exactly until the big moment," I heaved as I looked down at my matching. Twelve-oh-one exactly. It was Thursday morning. And this Thursday was already off to an interesting start.

It was the first morning that Chase Collins was official declared dead. It was the last morning of me being seventeen.

The dads were all off disposing of Chase's body. Reid and I were now in charge of fixing the destruction in Kate's room so her folks wouldn't notice a thing when they came back. Plus we had to get Caleb's car back to him, since Celeste had driven it to Kate's home.

But right now…Reid and I are taking a little break from working and taking a breather. It was important to breathe and keep one's body calm while using magic. Or else you age faster…or so Celeste said from that book of Ipswich she has.

"It's really only that far away?" Reid looked at me tiredly, which was a rare sight. Reid never seemed tired. He was always ready for anything. But I guess just like all of us, he has his breaking point too.

I nodded, as I rubbed the sweat off of my brow," Yep."

"Shit." Reid heaved, before admitting," I need to still go and get you a birthday present."

I chuckled at Reid's blunt honesty which was refreshing most of the time. But I reassured him," You don't have to get me anything, if you don't want to."

"I've gotta get you somethin'," Reid scowled at me," it's only fair since you gave me somethin'."

"Whatever you want to do, Reid," I shrugged, as I looked around Kate's room again. Nearly everything was done in our hour of working. The only thing left to do was to fix the broken picture frames upon the wall. Right were Celeste's body had been pressed against them.

Without thinking the words," I hope she's alright," flew out of my mouth.

"You like Celeste, don't you?" Reid accused, with that devilish teasing tone he always had," You really, really like her!?"

I shot Reid a defensive scowl and glare. Suddenly I snapped, with a sudden need of self preservation taking over. "I'm only worried, because you know just as well as I that if anything happens to her Caleb with loose it! And if you ever say that again, I'll kill you! Got it!?"

Reid froze in shock for a moment," My god…did you just threaten…me?" He pointed to himself in shock.

I nodded firmly, before I begun to realize…it was the first time I had ever really threatened Reid. I felt my jaw loosen in shock and sudden guilt for threatening someone who was basically…an older brother.

Reid suddenly started laughing, as he now pointed at me," Looks like somebody finally grew 'A Pair' just in time for their birthday!"

I scowled at Reid again, before I turned my back towards him. Reid had gone back to teasing me, yet again.

But I've gotta admit, it actually did feel nice to finally stand up for myself to Reid.

Yet Reid's laughing finally subsided, and his voice grew sober," Yeah, Celeste, better be okay when she wakes up, or else Caleb will go as whacky as his father. And we don't need that. Not now."

The room went quiet. We both knew that if Caleb and Celeste didn't straighten up their shit soon…we were all going to have to pay for it.

Now I guess I'll be torn between several of different wishes this year for my birthday.

One; a hot girlfriend who'll actually stick around this time.

Two; losing my virginity to preferably that hot girl in wish number one.

Three; finally getting my dad's respect.

Four; getting my little brothers' respect.

Five; that Celeste and Caleb are able to patch things up, without tearing up our four families.

God…this sucks. Because I know four out of five of those wishes are probably never going to happen. And the only one that is realistic in wishing for is number five; Caleb and Celeste getting back together.

I hate selfless birthday wishes.


	39. Pogue Parry: Love & Salvation

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Tyler Simms's P.O.V.  
_

_Now I guess I'll be torn between several of different wishes this year for my birthday._

_One; a hot girlfriend who'll actually stick around this time._

_Two; losing my virginity to preferably that hot girl in wish number one._

_Three; finally getting my dad's respect._

_Four; getting my little brothers' respect._

_Five; that Celeste and Caleb are able to patch things up, without tearing up our four families._

_God…this sucks. Because I know four out of five of those wishes are probably never going to happen. And the only one that is realistic in wishing for is number five; Caleb and Celeste getting back together._

_I hate selfless birthday wishes._

* * *

Love & Salvation

Pogue Parry's P.O.V.

I glanced over at Kate again in the darkness of my bedroom.

She was sound asleep, safely tucked in underneath my blanket and sheets. She was wearing my clothes, since her stuff was filthy from the fight. Yet as I looked on at her…I knew never again I would keep a secret from her, never again would I allow her to get in trouble. And now that I told her our secret, she was always going to be a part of my life.

And I wanted it that way.

But down the hall, past my open bedroom door and the open door to my sister's bedroom, I could hear my parents talking.

My father had only gotten in just minutes ago. He didn't even look at me as he walked past my bedroom door, smelling heavily of gasoline and smoke. He just straight for my mother who was watching over Celeste in her broken form.

"Do you think she'll wake up normally?" My mother quietly asked my father, knowing he knew more about the facts of magic than she did. "Or will she turn into…sleeping beauty?"

My father heavily sighed," Can't say, Kelly. These things…can't be judge upon amount of damage alone. There is a whole other level to these things. Like the power itself. What she did. And…previous conditions, like not sleeping well or…nightmares."

"What are you saying? Are you saying because of this man's pressure upon her before the fight…may cause things to get worse?"

My father quickly recovered," No! I just mean that…it could mean her body itself may need more time to recover than the power itself, or the other way around."

"What happens if her body needs more time?" My mother quizzed.

"She'll sleep for a couple of hours until her body can function."

But my mother added," What if it is the magic that needs more time?"

My father paused for a moment, before answering," I honestly don't know. She's not built the same as the rest of us. And normally…us guys would…just age severely."

"But Celeste can't age," My mother retorted.

My father then heaved and repeated himself," I don't know, Kelly! She could go into Acoma, sleep for day, or…or…Jesus, Kelly, I have honestly no idea what could happen to our daughter right now."

My mother made a sharp sniffling noise, as if she was about ready to start crying.

"We just need to take care of her in the meantime," my father sighed in defeat. "Like washing her up and keeping her comfortable. That is all we can do right now…until she wakes up."

My mother then murmured in almost a scared tone," Is it possible that…she could wake up different? Like have PTSD? Or depression?"

"I don't know, Kelly. I really don't know."

I looked away from my open doorway, trying not to ease drop on my parents any longer, 'cause if my dad didn't know then I sure as hell didn't know.

And it frightened me. My own twin could possibly…never wake up.

I brought my hands up to my face, and buried my face into my palms. I would lose my mind if something happened to my little sister.

But Caleb would lose his mind too, if something happened to Celeste. I had a feeling that Caleb would go as far as ending his own life just for Celeste's sake.

The kind of emotions Caleb had for my baby sister was of the strongest and deepest kind. That kind of devoted and irreversible love. The same kind I have for Kate.

Suddenly the large grandfather clock tolled loudly, everything in the house went silent except the clock.

It was midnight. These were the last hours of Tyler's life before ascending. Before he became just like the rest of us, lonely bastards. Worry about aging too quickly, addiction to our powers, and lying to those outside of our family circle.

I just hoped that we would all find salvation in the end, and not end up like Chase. But I knew, my way to salvation was through Kate, it just had to be. And maybe, just maybe, Caleb and Celeste would find salvation within each other.


	40. Reid Garwin: NotSoSecret Keeper

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Pogue Parry P.O.V._

_But Caleb would lose his mind too, if something happened to Celeste. I had a feeling that Caleb would go as far as ending his own life just for Celeste's sake._

_The kind of emotions Caleb had for my baby sister was of the strongest and deepest kind. That kind of devoted and irreversible love. The same kind I have for Kate._

_Suddenly the large grandfather clock tolled loudly, everything in the house went silent except the clock._

_It was midnight. These were the last hours of Tyler's life before ascending. Before he became just like the rest of us, lonely bastards. Worry about aging too quickly, addiction to our powers, and lying to those outside of our family circle._

_I just hoped that we would all find salvation in the end, and not end up like Chase. But I knew, my way to salvation was through Kate, it just had to be. And maybe, just maybe, Caleb and Celeste would find salvation within each other._

* * *

Not-So-Secret Keeper

Reid Garwin's P.O.V.

Sloppily, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and brushed my hair back beneath my baseball cap.

Being the good guy I am, I told Tyler to go home and go to bed to get his beauty sleep while I drove Caleb's car back to him and went to the Danvers and Parry homes and tell them we fixed up Kate's home for her.

And if I may say so myself, I think we did a pretty damn good job. It may even look better than it did before. It may be my best work yet!

But the longer I waited before the Danvers' family home, the more I instinctively began to worry. Caleb never took this long to answer the front door, neither did Evelyn.

I pressed the button again impatiently, hearing the door bell echo loudly inside the castle of a home.

Nothing.

So I dared to press the intercom button, which I knew would echo into every room of the house and gain everyone's attention. "Hey! Guys! It's Reid! Open up!"

Nothing.

I pressed the intercom button more fiercely," Someone open up this freakin' door, before I break it down myself!?"

Then I heard a brief buzzing noise, and heard a familiar voice," Reid Joseph Garwin, do I need to call your mother about you harassing us?"

I pressed the button back quickly," Sorry, Evelyn, but I need give Caleb back his car keys and talk with him. And I've been buzzing for the past ten minutes."

"You've been buzzing for the past five," she sniffed back, before I heard her finish," and I'll come down and let you in. Just give me a moment."

Eagerly I pressed the button back," Thanks, Evelyn!"

Within moments she was at the front door, wrapped up in her robe, looking like she had just gotten to sleep when I had woke her up.

She let me step into the house, before she started to reprimand me," Do you realize what time it is, young man?"

"I'm not quite sure," I chuckled, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "One? Two-"

"Three o'clock in the morning," she scowled at me, locking the door behind me. Then she lead me into the living room murmuring," I should probably warn you…" she faltered for a moment," Caleb's a little…depressed."

"Depressed?" I arched an eyebrow, and leaned away, as I looked down at Evelyn's body. "Is he just being a pouty princess, because he can't _be with _Celeste right now?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes at me in a chastising manner," No, he is not upset because he wants to be with Celeste in the sexual sense." She then heaved, before motioning to the couch and coffee table.

Upon it was a big box labeled "William and Evelyn's Wedding", an empty champagne glass, and a whole empty bottle of what I suspected was champagne in the dim light.

"He's got a bottle of vodka upstairs with him," Evelyn soberly spoke, making me look back at her. "He won't leave his room. He's been that way since he came home, and I talked with him about reconciling with Celeste."

"Reconciling?"

Evelyn then whispered, as if it we were talking about Voldermort," Apparently Celeste wants to leave Ipswich and never come back. And Caleb thinks he doesn't have a chance of winning her back."

"This is news to me…" I trailed off looking back towards the empty bottle and glass. I couldn't believe Caleb and Celeste just wouldn't fight for one another after all the shit that has happened. "He's up in his room, right?"

"Yeah…but be careful." Evelyn paused before adding," I don't know how mentally stable he is after everything."

I gave an absent nod of understanding to her warning. But I knew I could take on Caleb, especially if he was drunk off of his ass and love sick. I took off towards the stairs, and waved her off.

Once I came to the bedroom I could hear…voices.

"We're getting too old to be doing this, Celeste." It was Pogue's voice…back when he was a tot.

"No, we're not!" It was a sharp pout from Celeste. It was so sharp, I had to wince. It reminded me how thankful I had become with Celeste's voice getting lower and raspier as we got older. A lot more pleasant to hear than her voice was a dozen years ago.

Momentarily I paused to place the scene to those prerecorded voices. I leaned against the door, pressing my ear against it. I knew I remembered these words from somewhere…but I couldn't put my finger upon it.

Kelly's voice echoed," Oh, come on, Pogue! Get up there with Celeste!"

"You get up there too, Reid."

"No mom," I heard myself groan," just let Tyler and Celeste get their picture taken."

"I'll go up there," I heard Caleb's younger voice announce. "Come on, guys. It's just one picture."

Then I heard something that sounded like a heavy bottle being dropped, but not breaking.

Quickly I pounded upon the door, fearing the worst," Hey, Caleb! Bro, it's me, Reid!" I had no immediate reply. "I'm coming in! So make yourself descent." I pushed open the door.

Inside Caleb's room I found Caleb looking like he was being swallowed by his couch in the florescent lighting of the lamps and the colored lighting from the TV set.

Caleb's eyes were red, hair a mess, and I could smell the vodka from wearing I stood. His clothes were all wrinkled and still dirty from the battle out in the field.

But quickly I spotted the bottle…finding vodka spilling out of it and onto the floor.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" I groaned closing the door behind me, rushing over and picking up the bottle, before it completely spilled out across the floor. "What the hell are you doing, Caleb!?" I turned to scold him, only to find…home videos on the screen.

It was of a family trip to some revolutionary war reenactment that all of the mothers took with us kids. It was just before William went bonkers. And I could see all of us kids posing with replica items from the camp sites.

Celeste and Tyler were both smiling ear to ear with a couple of historians who were dressing them up in old styled clothes. Next in line was Pogue with his typical scowl and pout, with me behind me going red in the face and shaking with frustration. But behind me, and keeping me from bolting away, was Caleb who was smiling and laughing at Celeste and Tyler as the two of them showed off the oversized clothes to the mother's and the camera. Yet in the background I could hear baby Aidan and Robert crying about something. Typical for those two.

But I forced myself to look away from the TV, and back towards Caleb's mute form.

Caleb was zoned out; starring at the TV, shirt dirty with wet spots from drinking earlier, and in his hand was the single muddy heel. And in his empty hand I could see a small ring on his pinky. A ring which couldn't even fit halfway down his pinky. And it even had a little diamond upon it.

"Dude…what are you doing?" I motioned to his hands, wary as to what was going through my oldest friend's mind. I was…worried was about his sanity. He looked like he was seriously loosing it. I guess Evelyn was right.

His eyes still lazily focused upon the TV, as he finally spoke groggily to me," Trying to let her go."

"Let Celeste go?" I repeated, eyeing him up. I seriously didn't believe what I was hearing.

Caleb gave me an expression of surprise, showing his drunkenness," Are you saying I have been subconsciously fooling around with other women?"

Oh. My. God. "Dude, time out!" I raised my hands in front of me to make a T. "Just forget what I said."

Caleb's face softened slightly, but I could see that was only from his drunken state. Boy, he sure was hammered. So hammered, I doubt even I could understand him, and I had a knack for understanding drunk people.

"What are you doing with the shoe and ring?" I motioned to his hands carefully, making sure he understood my question. "What are you doing with them?"

Caleb sloppily let his head fall forward and look down towards his hands which rested upon either of his spread out knees. He squinted his eyes for a moment in thought. "Uhh…the shoe is Celeste's…" He held it out for me to take, and I did.

"And what about the ring?"

Caleb raised his pinky in front of his face, squinting further. "It's my mother's engagement ring."

"Why do you have it, bro?" I squinted my eyes back at him now, before setting the heel down upon the table top next to the barely empty vodka bottle. My mind was now reeling with why Caleb would have Evelyn's engagement ring from William.

"My mom told me to propose to Celeste…"Caleb lazily looked over at me," My mom thinks she'll take me back if I propose to her when she wakes up."

I couldn't think. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. My eyes budged. My jaw dropped. I think I even shit in my pants... or maybe I just felt all of my innards just drop to the floor.

Propose? One of my own proposing!? I couldn't even picture myself getting tied down! I couldn't even imagine being Caleb and being stuck with Celeste. After all we all just got out of college. None of us were in place to get hitched. Even if it was to someone we've known all our lives.

"Are you gonna do it?" I gasped for air, feeling the wind having been knocked out of me.

"I don't know…" I threw his head back, and setting his hand back down upon his knee. "Hopefully, I'll die of alcohol consumption before she wakes up."

Then abruptly something clicked within me, launching me into an anxious high. I gulped, before digging his keys out of my pocket. I needed to get out of his home as fast as I could and tell Pogue. I just needed to shout it off of the roof top and tell everyone what Caleb was contemplating to do with his young life.

"Here are your keys," I tossed them towards him only to see them smack him right in the chest and fall right down onto his lap. But I ignored his lack of reaction and quickly started to inch towards the door.

I needed to warn Pogue about what he should be prepared for with Celeste. Celeste would know how to handle this situation better than any of us. I needed to get it off my chest. I wasn't going to keep this secret. Not even if it meant if I lived or died.

Caleb looked over at his keys with his dark eyes and grumbled," Can you take Celeste's things to her house?"

"Uhh…sure," I answered quickly and breathlessly, feeling my legs bounce up and down in anxiousness," where is it?"

Caleb absently motioned with his hand towards a pink bag on his bed, as his eyes fell back onto the flashing TV screen," Everything she brought over is right there."

Quickly I dashed over gathering the ungodly heavy bag (who in the world knows what is in this damn bag), and moved back towards Caleb. "Dude, call me if you decided to do anything. You know about the whole proposal thing. With Celeste."

Caleb gave a heavy sigh," Everyone will know when I know what I am going to do."

"Okay, dude," I quickly finished and rushed myself out the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind me. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, slamming the front door behind me, before I pulled out my cell phone.

I didn't care if I had agitated Evelyn again. I just had to get this out of my system, before I exploded.

I dialed a very familiar phone number, and impatiently waited for him to pick-up.

"What, Reid?" I heard Pogue complain," Do you know what time it is?"

"Dude…Pogue; you will not believe what I just heard Caleb say."


	41. Waking Up to The Truth

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites  
Profile: .net/u/1599475/

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Reid Garwin's P.O.V.  
_

_Caleb gave a heavy sigh," Everyone will know when I know what I am going to do."_

_"Okay, dude," I quickly finished and rushed myself out the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind me. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, slamming the front door behind me, before I pulled out my cell phone._

_I didn't care if I had agitated Evelyn again. I just had to get this out of my system, before I exploded._

_I dialed a very familiar phone number, and impatiently waited for him to pick-up._

_"What, Reid?" I heard Pogue complain," Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Dude…Pogue; you will not believe what I just heard Caleb say."_

* * *

Waking Up to The Truth

Celeste Parry's P.O.V.

My body ached like I never thought it could before. It felt like I was having one nasty cramp that reached every inch of my body. I couldn't fathom thinking beyond trying to regain control of my own body in this exhaustion and pain.

But within several nasty minutes…it passed. And I finally took a chance to absorb my surroundings, and take a mental checklist.

Sunlight was shining in…and I was in the safety of my own bedroom. I was dressed in pajamas…pajamas I normally never wore because of how _conservative_ they were. They were pajamas I got from my mother nearly a year ago.

Yet I could still feel the particles of dirty and grim upon my skin. I obviously had been put upon my bed, and was left to have my mother care for me.

"Pogue, who called you?"

The sound of Kate's voice picked up my attention, causing me to sit up, and listen harder.

"It was Reid." Pogue sounded a little shaken up.

"What did you say?" Kate's voice stressed in reaction to Pogue's uneasy tone he spoke to her with.

There was a pause, before Pogue spoke," Reid went over to Caleb's place and found him drunk off his ass and saying…he was thinking about proposing to Celeste."

My own breathing got caught in my throat. Caleb was contemplating that and told Reid…the one person who couldn't keep a secret. Either Caleb was so drunk that he didn't know who or what he was talking about, or Caleb had no intentions of hiding the proposal from me.

Instantly I lost all focus upon Pogue and Kate's words. Suddenly I went into denial. After the way I had treated Caleb, telling him I was going to leave him and never think about Ipswich again, I was surprised he would remain still this loyal and persistent upon having me.

So I forced myself up out of the bed, and looked at the alarm clock for an excuse to stop thinking about this rumored proposal of marriage. And I saw…it was the day of Tyler's ascension.

Quickly I jumped out of my bed, ignoring the aches and pains that rattled my body, and begun to long and arduous process of getting ready for an ascension party.

But first, I needed to apologize to Kate. I lied to her for so long…I had to seek forgiveness.

So despite my dirty smell, or the fact I felt so gross and grimy, I trudged out of my bedroom, thinking of nothing other than apologizing to Kate. I didn't even know what I was going to say to her other than sorry.

But before long, I was standing there in front of the kitchen, where both Pogue and Kate were staring at me as if…I had lost my mind.

"Celeste, what are you doing up?" Pogue eyed me up, but I could tell in his eyes…his mind was dwelling on something. Something he didn't know if he should tell me or not.

"I came to apologize to Kate." My eyes slid away from my brothers and looked back at Kate.

Kate blinked," Apologize about what?"

I blinked, stunned that she couldn't infer what I was apologizing to her about. "About lying to you about that we all had magical abilities? For getting you involved with the whole battle with Chase…" I trailed off, noticing no change in Kate's and Pogue's faces. "Aren't you angry, Kate?"

"Nope." Kate smiled at me, still keeping her distance, as she returned to eating her PB&J Pogue must have made. "Pogue explained everything, plus-"she looked up at me grinning wildly"-you saved my life, multiple times."

I glanced to Pogue who gave me a small smile. "Everything is out in the open. I told mom and dad that Kate was going to know the truth."

I slowly nodded my head, feeling an awkward relief washing over me. It still felt like a dream, and that Kate still didn't know the whole truth. So I tested the waters. "So, that means she'll come to the ascension party tonight?"

"A party?" Kate's face lit up, looking over at Pogue in interest.

Pogue heaved, as he glanced over at Kate with a soothing voice to explain her questions," All of the families have a private party, typically, to guarantee our ascension into our powers goes good. It's been a tradition since Caleb nearly got killed during his."

"But I was there to save his rear," I huffed bitterly, reminding me of the sour feelings I had in my mind towards Caleb. But I was going to ignore these feelings. Caleb and I were just going to take things slowly, like we should have been doing after the first time we thought we killed Chase. "And once again, I saved all of you." I crossed my arms.

There was an odd silence, before abruptly Pogue's cell phone began to ring again.

Both Kate and I gave Pogue expectant looks, waiting for him to answer his cell. Pogue reluctantly dug into his pocket, and pulled out his vibrating phone. He gave a quick glance to the screen, before his eyes widened and he pressed the phone to the side of his head.

"Yeah?"

His eyes glanced down at the table, and then jumped in my direction. "Yeah, she's awake. She just woke up." He looked down at the table top," No she hasn't spoken to Caleb yet."

I arched an eyebrow, while Kate loudly pouted," Who are you talking to?"

"He's what?" Pogue's voice grew quieter and lower, as he ignored Kate and me, still speaking into the phone. "Well…don't tell Tyler about this. He doesn't need this. It's his birth-You dumb ass! You shouldn't have told him. Now, he's gonna be worried about Caleb."

"What's going on with Caleb?" I growled, stepping forward, only to have Kate reach over and grab the cell phone from Pogue's hand.

"Kate, don't-""Reid, is that you?" Kate shouted into the phone," Reid?" She handed the phone back to Pogue, grunting me," He hung up when he heard our voices."

I looked over at Pogue with an immense scowl. "What's going on, Pogue?"

Pogue then dramatically held one hand over his heart and another hand up in the air," On my honor as a Son of Ipswich, I am not at privilege to talk to you girls about one of my masculine matters."

"Masculine matters my ass," I hissed, marching over to the opposite side of the counter from my brother," If it includes Caleb, I have a right to know."

"Uhh…" Pogue lowered his pose and scratched the back of his head in thought. "I don't think I'm at liberty to discuss this subject."

"She's your twin," Kate scowled Pogue," and for all purposes, Caleb should be thought of as a brother-in-law."

"He is not my brother-in-law just yet," Pogue scowled, before looking over at me. "And you should think twice before thinking about marrying him."

"Whose marrying who?"

I spun around and found Reid trotting through the hallways of my home. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we just heard you on the phone." Kate complained after me.

But I noticed that wide eyed look on Reid. Those boys were defiantly all up to something.

"Actually," Reid swallowed, clasping his hands together looking right over at my brother," I am just here to remind you ladies that there is a party you need to go to tonight. And if you're anything like me, you still need to buy a gift from Tyler's birthday."

"I already bought Tyler his present long ago," I pouted, before Kate gave a sudden squeal of shock.

"Pogue, we need to go and get a gift for Tyler!" Out of the corner of my eyes I watched as Kate dragged my brother behind her, who was now glaring daggers at Reid. "And oh my gosh, I don't know what I'm going to wear!" She threw me a glance," What are you going to wear?"

"Ubber cute Betsy Johnson, with a formal vibe," I spoke in my coded girl language words to Kate. After all the boys wouldn't be able to understand our coded words for a girly dress with a few carefully placed accessories to give it a formal vibe.

"Okay!" Kate jerked Pogue after her, before pausing and giving me a perplexed expression," When am I going to get my hat and jacket back? It's been a couple of days now…"

"They're kinda dirty…" I blushed in embarrassment. I had nearly forgotten about her clothes she and lent me and I had ruined with my initial brawl with Chase.

"Just use your magic," Kate shrugged off. "Won't that clean them up?"

I gave a groan, my body still exhausted from the magic usage and Kate was asking me to use my magic again.

"Please," she reached over with her free hand, grabbing my hand," I would really like to wear that jacket and hat tonight."

"Fine," I conceded with another low groan, still feeling guilty about all those years of lying to her. So now, I began dragging Kate and Pogue behind me, with Reid following behind us, creating a childish train like affect.

Once we were in the garage and by the trunk of my car, it was finally revealed to Reid, Pogue, and Kate about some of the damage from the first battle this week. There was the single mud covered heel and Kate's mud caked hat and jacket.

"Holy shit." Kate gulped looking down at her things in shock. The damage to them was something you couldn't easily remedy without magic.

But luckily for Kate, I fixed it with a simple bat of my eyes and my hands dragging across the jacket than the hat. I picked up the items for Kate, and held them out for her to take," Here, good as new."

Kate cautiously took the items," This isn't an illusion right? Everything really is fixed?"

"Permanently fixed," I assured her.

"Thanks!" She gushed, before grabbing Pogue's hand and rushing over to his bike. "Come on, we need to get going!"

"See ya!" Reid hollered after them, while I simply waved, with a devious smirk across my face. Some weird little part of me loved watching Kate drag my brother along like some toddler. It was like…sweet revenge.

But as the young couple began to spirit themselves away, Reid reached into the trunk and pulled out my heel. He shut the trunk and taunted," Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're really Cinderella." Deliberately he wiggled the mud covered, gem stone encrusted, shoe in my face.

I reached up and took the shoe from his hand. "If I'm Cinderella, you're one of her damn mice."

"Na, I'm more like…one of the other good looking princes in the distant kingdoms." He teasingly popped his jacket's collar.

I rolled my eyes with a sarcastic laugh leaving my lips. "Well, prince charming, I've got things I need to do-"

"Like what?" Reid twisted his head in curiosity and wide eyes.

"Like washing up," I pointed to a smudge of dirt still on my body," then I have to get ready for the party." I paused and murmured tiredly," I promised the moms I would help set up the party with them, so I have to get there early." I suddenly felt too fatigued to do anything but stand there, make sure Tyler's ascension went well, and drive myself back home to take another nice long nap.

Reid let a devious smirk touch his lips, instantly letting me sense he was up to something. But I just rolled my eyes, pushing my way back into the house, past him. "You can show yourself out, Reid."

"See ya at the party, sweet cheeks!"

I groaned to myself. But what could I do that was Reid? He would always be that way, even eighty years would he would be flirting with every young woman around him.

But as I entered my bedroom, heel still in hand…I couldn't help but wonder if Reid was right…maybe I was Cinderella. I was just waiting for a prince to come and rescue me. Problem was…I wasn't sure if Caleb was the prince that would rescue me from this lifestyle of secrecy and fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** You all have full right to be coming after me with sharp (or blunt) objects, since I've spent eons doing everything but updating my fanfics. So...as a treat to all of my loyal readers out there in internet world, I'll try to have this story finished by the end of this year (But I'm Not Making Any Promises). Anyways, I hope you liked what I updated, and for a limited engagement I will be asking you readers to message me your ideas of names for the children of the next generation of Ipswich magic users. Preferably send me one male name and one female name in the message, but if you want to send more you are welcome too. And you will be credited with it in the final chapter. Bon Voyage! **


	42. Cinderella’s Prince

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Reid let a devious smirk touch his lips, instantly letting me sense he was up to something. But I just rolled my eyes, pushing my way back into the house, past him. "You can show yourself out, Reid."_

_"See ya at the party, sweet cheeks!"_

_I groaned to myself. But what could I do that was Reid? He would always be that way, even eighty years would he would be flirting with every young woman around him._

_But as I entered my bedroom, heel still in hand…I couldn't help but wonder if Reid was right…maybe I was Cinderella. I was just waiting for a prince to come and rescue me. Problem was…I wasn't sure if Caleb was the prince that would rescue me from this lifestyle of secrecy and fear._

* * *

Cinderella's Prince

That shower felt so good! Too good to be explained with words! All I could do was moan and groan in happiness, to express my love for the warm shower that eased my muscles and removed the grim.

But all of that went out the window, when I saw Caleb sitting on the foot of my bed. I could smell a mixture of strong vodka and a freshness of a white wine coming off of him. And those two smells together made me feel oddly sick. He was looking down at his feet still dressed in the same outfit he had been wearing last night. In his hands was my other mud covered heel.

But my starring in my dress slip was quickly interrupted with Caleb lazily swinging his head about to look up in my direction.

His eyes were half closed, red, and strained to see me. The muscles around his mouth tightened in hesitation, but he quickly blurted out," Is that you, Celeste?"

My face only scowled down at him. He was drunk off of his ass, as I had predicted.

"Yes," I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down my noise at him. "What are you doing here, Caleb? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ascension party?"

"Oh that is tonight…" Caleb thoughtfully looked down at the heel in his hand for a moment. But his head quickly snapped back up and with a determined expression he spoke," That can wait! I have to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" I faked interest," What about?"

Caleb's face became defeated again, and his shoulders feebly shrugged. "I'm sorry."

I cringed, startled that he came over in his drunken state to possibly make up for everything. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything," Caleb heaved, tucking his chin against his chest, as his fingers absently played with the straps upon the heel. "I've been a complete asshole this past week."

"You can say that again," I sneered down at him uncontrollably.

But he looked back over at me with a pathetic looking face, as if my words only made his guilt that much heavier to him.

I let out a loud sigh, and walked over to my vanity sitting down upon the small and low stool across from Caleb's spot upon the bed. Carefully I crossed my legs, and quietly urged Caleb," Tell me everything you are sorry for."

Caleb looked right at me, and for a moment I thought I saw a sign of sobriety. "I'm sorry for not noticing there was something odd with you that night at the party at the Dells. I'm sorry for not listening to you and your concerns and shrugging them off to be nothing." Caleb cringed," I'm sorry for not protecting you from that bastard better." He then gave another somber expression," And I'm sorry from interrupting your execution of Chase the first time around and firing upon you."

"You were just doing what any of us would have done in that situation," I quietly countered Caleb's last apology about my parent's anniversary night. All of his apologizing was starting to get me teary eyed and emotional. Damn my hormones.

But Caleb continued, leaning more so in my direction as he kept murmuring," I'm sorry for harassing you and Kate, while the two of you were trying to cool off. And I'm sorry about starting a fight with Pogue-"

"You and Pogue were fighting?" I blinked in shock.

"You don't need to know the details, all you need to know is that your brother was there and protecting you better than I was at the time," Caleb looked so ashamed. He then tossed his head slightly, before continuing on," I'm sorry for harassing you and Kate, while you were trying to cool off."

"You already said that," I sighed impatiently, but…I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him about it.

He swallowed hard and looked me right in the eye," I'm sorry for letting that bastard hurt you and use you. It kills me to know that you sacrificed yourself to protect the rest of us. I never want you to have to fight a battle like that again. I never, ever, want to know that feeling of being so helpless, and watching you risk everything."

I blinked back tears from the sincerity in Caleb's voice and across his face. It was so full of emotion. Maybe it was the drinking that had brought down every barrier and made him nothing but a blank canvas susceptible to every emotion possible.

"But I understand if you want to leave me and Ipswich," Caleb swallowed hard, looking away from me. It suddenly felt someone had stabbed a knife in my chest and was trying to pull out my heart. "And I promise, I won't stalk you or get in your way of whatever you want to do." He looked back up at me," I just want you to be happy with whatever you chose to do in your life."

I swallowed hard now, trying my hardest to control myself, as I watched Caleb stand up and make a couple of controlled steps in my direction.

"All I want in return is to know that you accept my apologies," he fidgeted with the heel in his hands, not looking at my face. I was beginning to think he was starting to get embarrassed from all of this honesty or the fact I probably looked about ready to break down in tears. "And I want to warn you that…even with my promise to never stalk you, it doesn't mean I'll try my hardest to win you back and change your mind."

"Caleb-"I choked.

"Do you accept my apologies?" He still fidgeted with the shoe.

I swallowed and weakly smiled," Yes, I do. I accept them all." There was just no way I could be mad at him now, especially in his state of drunken honesty.

A small smile of happiness pulled across his face, like it would to a child's. But he just kept fidgeting with the shoe like a nervous child would. I had a feeling he still had more on his mind.

I gave a small sniffle, brushing the back of my hand against my eyes discretely, before cooing," Is there anything else, Caleb? I've still gotta get ready for the ascension party."

Caleb was silent for a moment. But then he spoke in a fond tone," I think I know what Cinderella's prince felt like, when she ran away during the ball."

I blinked, surprised at his reference of a childish fairytale. But then again…I never hid my love of them, and I'm sure he picked up on it during our years together.

"He'd met a prefect woman who he wanted to spend more time with and get to know better, but just as abruptly she came into his life she disappeared, leaving with nothing behind but a shoe as a calling card." Caleb chuckled absently to himself, showing the hint of his drunkenness again. "He did have a pretty stupid idea of going all around his kingdom to try and find which person the glass slipper belonged to."

I rolled my eyes," That's what's makes it romantic, Caleb. He wanted her so badly he was willing to go all over his kingdom searching for his mystery woman."

With a hint of sarcasm Caleb wiggled the heel in front of my face," I guess I'll just have to see if this shoe fits you then, just to make sure you're who you say you are."

I gave a giggle at Caleb's humor, while he kneeled down in front of me tugging on the shoe to my foot in a most loving and gentle manner.

Once my long lost heel was upon my foot, I modeled if off to myself, flexing my foot back and forth, while Caleb remained before me. I teasing reminded Caleb," I believe this is the point in the story the prince asks Cinderella to marry him. So he can whisk her off of her feet and into the sunset, leaving the two ugly stepsisters to cry in shame."

"Will you marry me?"

"Don't sound so sad, the prince would have been more exuberant and confident," I chided, now reaching over to take off the heel so I could clean it up and get ready for the ascension party. I couldn't let myself get distracted from the long and arduous process of a girl getting ready for a formal function.

"Celeste, will you marry me?"

The resonation of Caleb's confident words made me halt in the opening of the clasp upon my heel. I looked around my shoulder and up at Caleb, who was still kneeling in front of me with a ring box in his hands. Within the box was an honest to god engagement ring, diamond and all.

"Caleb? " I sat up, shaking slightly at this rush. I was beginning to think I had finally cracked from using so much magic.

"I know I told you that I wouldn't stalk you or anything harsh like that, but I did say I would try my hardest to get you back and keep you in my life." Caleb's face was hard and eyes focused upon me. He certainly didn't look drunk know, but I could still smell it off of his breath. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Celeste, because without you I'm nothing better than crap stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Oh that's romantic," I scowled, suddenly upset with Caleb at the usage of shit during his proposal to me. That was enough to make me turn him down right then and there.

"So what do you say?" Caleb inhaled loudly, before exhaling," Celeste Beaux Parry, will you be my wife? Will you be my Queen of Ipswich?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: No this is not the end of teh series just yet, there will be a minimum of at least two more chapters maybe three. And thank you for all of you who have sent names, those names were a real help and inspiration._**


	43. It's Time Now

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Celeste, will you marry me?"_

_The resonation of Caleb's confident words made me halt in the opening of the clasp upon my heel. I looked around my shoulder and up at Caleb, who was still kneeling in front of me with a ring box in his hands. Within the box was an honest to god engagement ring, diamond and all._

_"Caleb? " I sat up, shaking slightly at this rush. I was beginning to think I had finally cracked from using so much magic._

_"I know I told you that I wouldn't stalk you or anything harsh like that, but I did say I would try my hardest to get you back and keep you in my life." Caleb's face was hard and eyes focused upon me. He certainly didn't look drunk know, but I could still smell it off of his breath. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Celeste, because without you I'm nothing better than crap stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe."_

_"Oh that's romantic," I scowled, suddenly upset with Caleb at the usage of shit during his proposal to me. That was enough to make me turn him down right then and there._

_"So what do you say?" Caleb inhaled loudly, before exhaling," Celeste Beaux Parry, will you be my wife? Will you be my Queen of Ipswich?"_

* * *

It's Time Now

"I thought you said you were gonna come early to help out?" My mother scowled down at me, as I rushed to organize the drinks we were setting up within the barn which had now been adopted as our ascension barn. A barn that the Simms family had on their property.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again for the thousandth time to one of the mothers, as they all stood around me helping to finish getting the "normal" birthday party portion of this nice to look as nicely as possible for Tyler's 18th birthday.

"Yeah, you worried us when you didn't call or anything," Joanne Simms cooed in my direction, as she placed a napkin with each place setting. "It was most unlike you."

"I'm sorry," I sighed to Joanne," I just got distracted." But it surprised me how calm Joanne was acting. Typically she was a nervous wreck when it came to hosting parties or events. Everything always had to be perfect for her.

"I'm sure you were distracted with your boy toy," Amy Garwin playfully teased me, as she stepped up beside me. "The two of you were just glowing when you came in, like usual." She probably noticed similar behavior from Easter and other events Caleb and I had attended and were both late to throughout the past year together.

"It's because they're both so full of light," Evelyn cooed, as she and my mother worked on getting the food ready in their portable plans.

I was actually quite happy that Evelyn was invited and allowed to come to the party. But she kept her distance from all of the mothers, especially Joanne Simms who kept giving her the cold shoulder. Amy Garwin was polite enough to welcome her and greet her with hugs and kisses, but that is only because Amy Garwin wasn't from Ipswich and knew near nothing about the past the three other wives shared together.

But then my mother only hissed," They're only full of hormones." She looked rather upset with me for ruining her plans of having me helping her and the other mothers.

Joanne Simms and Amy Garwin both quietly giggled at this, but Evelyn silently lowered her eyes. She knew how complicated my relationship with Caleb was…and how much more complicated it was going to get.

Thankfully no one had seemed to notice the engagement ring upon my finger just yet. I still had no idea how I was going to approach the subject with anyone in my family, especially since I hardly believed I had accepted Caleb myself.

"Everything ready, ladies?" Riley Simms waddled into the barn, leading Joshua Garwin and my father behind him followed by my boys and the younger Simms boys, Robert and Aidan.

"Everything is nearly finished," Joanne declared as she stepped away from the table and over towards her husband. She was glowing with pride.

The men and boys started dispersing; the young Simms boys (Aidan and Robert) hung mercilessly off of their elder brother Tyler. Meanwhile Tyler was wearing a nervous smile as Reid kept teasing him about what could happen to him during his ascension. My father, Joshua Garwin, Kate, and Pogue both drifted off towards the cooler together quietly chuckling to one another about something. Then there was just Caleb who stepped up right beside me, while I kept trying to help my mother, Amy Garwin, and Evelyn get things all set up.

"You need help with anything?" Caleb offered, as he placed a hand upon my back and looked down at the table that was quickly being covered up by food, utensils, cups, and paper plates.

"Na," I organized a handful of knives and forks besides the plates, "I think everything is pretty much under control." But I added quietly to Caleb," But I'm getting the third degree from my mother about being late for the party, like usual."

"We weren't late," Caleb gave a small scowl, keeping his voice quiet. He obviously disliked my mother's harping upon me, especially since he arrived at the time he promised to show up at. I on the other hand hadn't, because I was hyperventilating from the proposal.

"No, you weren't late," I corrected him, as Evelyn moved closer to me," I was late to the preparations for the party."

Caleb rolled his eyes with annoyance. I knew he didn't understand my twisted loyalty to the mothers, but it was a girl thing. I was the only girl out of this generation, plus I was a special girl to top it off.

"What are you two whispering about?" Evelyn cooed, as stepped up to the opposite side of the table. She wore a teasing grin upon her face, as she pretended to make it look like she was helping me with the plastic forks and knives.

"Nothing, ma," Caleb answered with a defeated sigh, obviously still not knowing how to approach his own mother about the sudden increase intimacy between the two of us through this proposal.

"I'm just bitching," I smiled encouragingly to Evelyn, as I used a quiet and confiding tone so no one else would overhear. "Just complaining about my mother."

Evelyn gave an understanding nod, while Caleb planted a quick kiss upon my forehead, making sure he didn't disturb my hair that was pulled back into a formal yet messy bun.

I had run out of time to straighten it, after the whole proposal and crying fest that had ensued in my bedroom. After that both Caleb and I rushed about trying to get ready and try to mask his drunkenness and beginnings of a hangover.

With that thought of Caleb's impending hangover, I twisted about and look back up at Caleb," Do you need anymore Tylenol or anything?"

"Na," Caleb mimicked my answer before. "I think everything is pretty much under control."

I rolled my eyes at him, as I reached over and gave him a teasing punch with my hand against Caleb's sleeve. But as I did that…the engagement ring caught a loose string upon Caleb's tweed jacket.

I gave a small squeal of fear, as I noticed the ring tugging at the jacket, trying to pull my hand back to my side. "Caleb!"

"Don't move your hand," Caleb assured me calmly, as he awkwardly reached about with a single hand to push the thread off of the ring's white gold setting. "There you go." Caleb lovingly held my hand with both of his and he lightly teased me," See, nothing I couldn't handle."

I gave a blush at his charming antics, but quickly our chemistry was interrupted when Evelyn gasped.

Both Caleb and I snapped our heads in her direction out of natural worry, only to find her wide teary eyes homed in on my hand.

"Uhh…mom-"Caleb started, as he let go of my hand and began to move around towards his mother. He had to tell her the truth now, before she began to cause a scene and alert all of the families and direct the spotlight away from Tyler and his birthday.

But Caleb was interrupted yet again, by a series of watch and cell phone alarms.

Riley Simms' voice echoed loudly through the air of the warm summer evening within the Simms' farmhouse. "Everyone, it's time!"

Yes…it was time. Time for a world wind of change.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Alright, there is only going to be two more chapters left, the way I see it, but there could possibly be three, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, sorry for taking a long time to update. Also this is the last call for the names of the children for the next generation of Ipswich kids. During the last chapter, I'll credit those of you whose names that I use. Ta ta for now!_**


	44. Story Book Ending

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_I gave a blush at his charming antics, but quickly our chemistry was interrupted when Evelyn gasped._

_Both Caleb and I snapped our heads in her direction out of natural worry, only to find her wide teary eyes homed in on my hand._

_"Uhh…mom-"Caleb started, as he let go of my hand and began to move around towards his mother. He had to tell her the truth now, before she began to cause a scene and alert all of the families and direct the spotlight away from Tyler and his birthday._

_But Caleb was interrupted yet again, by a series of watch and cell phone alarms._

_Riley Simms' voice echoed loudly through the air of the warm summer evening within the Simms' farmhouse. "Everyone, it's time!"_

_Yes…it was time. Time for a world wind of change._

* * *

Story Book Ending

Tyler had finally ascended in a brilliant light show within the safety and confines of the barn, surrounded by friends and family. He, Reid, and Pogue were the lucky ones. They weren't surrounded in fear and pain just and Caleb and I had. Ascensions had now turned into a party and celebration for another person reaching the age of such power.

But this would be the last ascension party for many years. Not until one of the boys had sons, then we would have to wait another eighteen years until they were old enough to ascend.

Everyone though didn't ponder upon it too much. Everyone was happily chatting and congratulating Tyler for making through the transformation. And finally Kate arrived, to celebrate the birthday party portion of the evening, since the adults still didn't trust her to be around during a actually ascension just yet.

But what getting underneath my skin was Evelyn's wide eyes as she tried to keep cornering Caleb and me to talk. But I kept tactfully moving away from her and stayed with Kate every moment I could.

I suddenly didn't have the strength to announce to our families about the engagement. And engagements were meant to be celebrated like birthdays. I just didn't want to take any lime light away from Tyler, because heaven knows he deserves every second he gets in that lime light.

But not even I, with all of my abilities, could have stopped Evelyn Danvers from making the scene that was playing out before me.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" Kate casually spoke, as she stood there happily in her jacket and hat that I had cleaned up for her. "You look a little…off."

I gave Evelyn a pleading expression, as Kate, Joanne Simms, my mother, and I stood there with Evelyn approaching our group. Caleb had just taken her aside to plea with her as well, but with his expression upon his face I knew it hadn't gone his way.

But Evelyn ignored my pleading, and spoke in a breathless murmur and weak smile," I just found out some wonderful news."

"Oh, yeah!" Kate chirped politely. "What was it, if you don't mind me asking?" Kate finished it with a quick sip of her drink, making sure not to smear her deep red lipstick.

My mother nodded politely in encouragement, while Amy Garwin and I watched with mirror expectant faces, despite mine was utterly fake.

"Caleb and Celeste are engaged," Evelyn gushed looking at my mother, with the widest and happiest smile of the world.

And I just about fainted.

Kate gagged upon her drink, but was careful enough not to spit it up. My mother was frozen to her spot, with an expression that read as if she still hadn't heard Evelyn's response. The only one of us who dared to break the silence was Amy Garwin, Madame Daredevil herself.

"Uh, excuse me, Evelyn," Amy adjusted her weight upon her feet," I thought I just heard you say engaged. As in wedding bells are coming." Amy wore a smile as if she was trying to hold back laughter.

Evelyn nodded and announced in a louder tone," Caleb and Celeste are engaged!"

The whole barn fell silent. Everyone heard that one.

Kate slowly turned her face, looking at me with a "what the fuck just happened" expression upon her face. Even Amy Garwin had lost her smile, and now looked as if someone had punched her in the gut.

I closed my eyes and prayed my mother would end my life quickly and painlessly.

But instead of my mother's vicious pouting, I heard something else. Something I hadn't expected at all.

"About damn time!"

It was Tyler's voice. Everyone, including myself, had to look at Tyler the birthday boy who seemed to be beaming like an engaged woman should…like I should have been.

Tyler raised his Dixie cup up in the air and hollered," A toast to Caleb and Celeste!"

Instantly my brother, Reid, Caleb, along with little Robert Simms and Aidan Simms (Tyler younger brothers) raised their mismatched Dixie cups into the air. That was when I caught Reid and Pogue's glares at the father's besides them, as if telling them to raise their damn cups or else they would raise them for them. And my father, Joshua Garwin, Joanne Simms, and Riley Simms did, along with Kate and Evelyn.

"Oh, what the hell," Amy Garwin cave in with a pleasantly defeated tone, and raised her cup. "Cheers!"

Everyone else who had their cups up answered in return a loud and disorganized," Cheers!"

But across from me I could see my mother still looking at Evelyn, as if she hadn't heard anything. In fact it looked like my mother was going through the first phase of denial still. Ignorance.

Yet then she turned to face me, and I braced myself again, by closing my eyes, and readying myself for her smack across the face and horrendous yelling saying I was too young, too naïve, and not ready at all to handle becoming a married woman.

Of course the fates proved me wrong, and I felt my mother's gentle and loving embrace. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear in a most longing manner," Coagulations, sweetie."

I just about fainted for another time tonight. But I managed to regain myself quickly and hugged my mother back tightly. And for a first time in a long time, I felt comfortable showing my true emotions around my mother.

"Thanks, Mommy," I whimpered breathlessly as I nuzzled my face against her shoulder. Yet all around us I could hear a barrage of "coagulations" from the other men and women to Caleb, knowing better than to bother my mother and me right now.

But as soon as my intimate hug with my mother was over with, Caleb was pushed up right alongside me and my mother morphed back into the crowd of our family and friends.

"Give us a kiss!" Reid hollered, while Tyler began to hoot like they were at a damn football game. "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Soon the younger Simms children joined in, along with Kate who had pulled out her digital camera.

"Stop that, Kate!" I blushed bright red, motioning for her to put her camera away.

"Aww!" Pogue came up behind Kate and teased loudly," Someone's shy of the camera."

"Pogue, come on, man," Caleb came to my defense with his laid back tone but his face was struggling from holding back hysterical laughter.

"Kiss the girl already, Caleb!" Amy Garwin hooted alongside her son, pumping her fist into the air," You've got one life to live, have a little fun!"

Evelyn gave an exuberant whistle, while the other adults began to laugh and they all began to chant in a frightening unison," Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I even noticed several camera being pulled out of hand bags. I had just sealed my fate to having my whole marriage and life with Caleb being scrapbooked by these Ipswich mothers.

"Well…one kiss can't hurt," Caleb shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at me, after ending a small bout of laughter at his childhood friends. Especially with Pogue and Reid making the most ridiculous gestures that even had their own parents in stitches.

I shook my head in defeat as I teased Caleb," If only you would have picked a different night to propose to me."

Caleb gave me an apologetic smile and shrug.

"You are letting me pick the day of the wedding, or else we could have a repeat of tonight," I narrowed at my eyes, still teasing him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do that job, but you," Caleb smile happily down at me, before I finally leaned in, reached up to make sure my engagement ring didn't catch on the tweed jacket.

I then reclined my head slightly and waited for Caleb's lips to meet mine.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

As soon as I felt Caleb's lips against mine, a bright light went off. And I knew, in that very moment, "Happily Ever After" was in my grasp at last. No more running around after a white rabbit or waiting for a prince to find me with a magic glass slipper. At last, I had my story book ending.

* * *

**_Author's Note: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE! This next one will conclude the story and show your last glimpse of our beloved Queen of Ipswich. And for those of you who sent in names, you will get to see your character some to be. Anyways, it has been wonderful writing this series and I hope you all like the finale of this piece. And if you enjoy this one, I suggest you go and read my Pirates series with another beloved hot-headed girl name Beaux, the daughter of Barbossa, who has a relationship with Jack Sparrow's son, Sirius. For now, ta ta._**


	45. King and Queen of Ipswich

**Queen of Ipswich**

**The Sequel of Daughter of Ipswich**

**The Glass Slipper**

Co-Writer: cthrnwrites  
Profile: .net/u/1599475/

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Well…one kiss can't hurt," Caleb shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at me, after ending a small bout of laughter at his childhood friends. Especially with Pogue and Reid making the most ridiculous gestures that even had their own parents in stitches.

I shook my head in defeat as I teased Caleb," If only you would have picked a different night to propose to me."

Caleb gave me an apologetic smile and shrug.

"You are letting me pick the day of the wedding, or else we could have a repeat of tonight," I narrowed at my eyes, still teasing him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do that job, but you," Caleb smile happily down at me, before I finally leaned in, reached up to make sure my engagement ring didn't catch on the tweed jacket.

I then reclined my head slightly and waited for Caleb's lips to meet mine.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

As soon as I felt Caleb's lips against mine, a bright light went off. And I knew, in that very moment, "Happily Ever After" was in my grasp at last. No more running around after a white rabbit or waiting for a prince to find me with a magic glass slipper. At last, I had my story book ending.

* * *

**Epilogue**

King and Queen of Ipswich

"You are really going to like the birthday present I bought you, Serena," Liam mused to my daughter yet again, as the two of them casually stood across the table from me helping me lay out yet another table of birthday food.

Serena batted her beautifully thick eyelashes she got from her father, with a blush stretching across her face. I could tell she was embarrassed to have Liam flirting with her in such a manner, especially when I was standing right next to them. "Don't get your hopes up," she tactfully spoke, still not looking Liam in the face.

I tried to hold back my own smile, as Liam's face dropped in the somber manner as Reid's would, when hearing a girl turn him down. It only reinforced my own humorous thoughts as to any daughter of mine would win over the heart of Reid's only son of three girls. It brought back memories from when I was their age and how Reid would shamelessly flirt with me at the parties in the Dells and around school.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in what it could be?" He pressed on just as his father would have. "Don't you want a hint?" I spotted his hand for a moment wrap around my daughter's rather petite waist. It was still mind boggling how Caleb and I produced twins that looked so different.

Our son, Sterling, was tall like his father, but had his Uncle Pogue's thick head of dishwater blonde hair, then there was Serena, my baby girl, who was shorter than me and nearly looked like the spitting image of me but she had her grandma Evelyn's long and sleek black locks.

"No not really," Serena blushed harder, as she glanced down at her hip where Liam's hand rested. Liam had his father's hands. Liam was also the spitting image of his father, so much so, when he was a baby Amy Garwin and Reid use to call Liam "Mini Me". He even adopted his father's mannerisms, which never stopped me from laughing every time I saw him. Of course Caleb didn't like this so much, especially when he found Liam and Serena numerous times kissing with various pieces of clothing missing. It irked Caleb so much that he and Reid for the longest time would talk to each other, as if they were teenagers again.

Luckily for me, Reid's beautiful wife, Molly, was able to knock sense into him every now and again, along with their three teenage daughters, Jessica, Amy, and Suzette. Poor Liam and Reid stood no chance in that household.

"Liam," I intervened in the teenage flirting politely," why don't you take Serena's place in helping me out."

"But, mom-"I cut off my daughter, using my favorite stern motherly tone I used with Sterling," Go help your brother get ready for his ascension. You can chit-chat with Liam later about birthday gifts."

My daughter sent me a pout, much like I would have sent my mother. But she obediently nodded and marched off to Sterling who was surrounded by his two male cousins, Matthew and Talon, and all of Tyler's five sons; Ethan, Carter, Benjamin, and Riley Junior.

It still floored me to think about all of the sons Tyler had, but as soon as the rest of us announced our pregnancies, Tyler went right to work starting his family with Lynn his southern bell of a wife with big blonde hair. But it seemed like she knew what she was doing with the boys, especially since she always hosted all of the big birthday parties, just like Joanne Simms use to.

Liam groaned with silent pout of his own, with a longing stare on after my daughter, before he politely turned to help me finish dividing up the silverware and plates for the party.

"So, what did you get her?" I smiled and whispered quietly, urging my daughter's boyfriend to speak with me. After all, I was his godmother.

"A couple of chick flicks and some…_intimate things_." He wore an unforgiving smirk on his lips, as he finally glanced up at me," Nothing that will get Caleb in a panic."

"That's good to hear," I gave a quiet laugh of my own at Liam, while I gave a glance over to my son and daughter again. But behind them I could see my husband of twenty-five years casually trotting in with my elderly father, Pogue, Kate, and Evelyn.

It was still hard to digest that my mother wouldn't be walking into the barn as well. Heart disease had gotten to her a year ago, and you could still see the mourning upon my father's face. As soon as she died he instantly looked nearly ten years older than he was, and quickly Pogue and Kate took their kids and moved in with our father into our childhood home worried what my father would do all by himself in his time of grief.

That was when I heard the loud and rambunctious noise of the Garwin women approaching, which instantly caused Liam to flinch from the sounds of his sisters, mother, and grandmother.

"But dad," Jessica declared loudly," mom said I looked fine!"

I glanced up over Liam's tall shoulder to find poor Reid surrounded by his daughters, the eldest being Jessica, hanging off of his side. Behind him was his father who was also being harassed by Amy Garwin, who was now sporting an extremely masculine and short haircut with her platinum dyed hair.

"Joshua, I said not to park so far away," Amy hollered over her whining granddaughters and daughter-in-law," now your bunions will act up and my heels will be ruined from walking in that mud!"

"Yes, dear," both Reid and Joshua Garwin chimed in near unison, while they helplessly let their women boss them about.

But as I watched this familiar scene play out, like every family get-together did, I reminded myself why Liam was so set on dating my daughter. Liam found Serena a haven away from the craziness where he could talk to someone, who had abilities and didn't judge him because of his overly masculine personality or his family dominated by women. Plus it didn't hurt that he was best friends with Sterling, just as Caleb had been with Pogue.

I just hopped that Serena and Liam wouldn't get married as fast as Caleb and I did. I wanted them to have fun in college and not have to awkwardly explain to people while in college that you were already married right out of high school.

Caleb grinned widely at me, beaming that finally our baby boy was ascended after a quarter of a century since the last Ascension party…Tyler's ascension party.

Liam awkwardly swallowed and spoke politely," Good evening, Mister Danvers." The boy was trying his best around Caleb, but whenever Caleb wasn't around I heard Liam whine and complain about how uptight my husband was. It was hilarious because I remembered Caleb saying the same exact thing about my mother and father when he had first married me.

Caleb simply and silently bobbed his head to Liam, before grunting to him," How did you get lured into helping set up the party?"

"I asked him to," I intervened before my husband intimated Liam too badly or else started an irrational fight with Liam. Both of the men looked at me warily, as I continued to speak," He and I both agreed that Serena should have no part in setting up her birthday party, and he so kindly accepted my offer to help set up the party." I paused before smirking, as I motioned for at the arriving Garwin family," Plus I think he'd appreciate being away from that chaos a moment or two longer."

Liam then gave my husband a childish but desperate nod of agreement, as he nervously adjusted the plastic knives in their container.

"Well, I'm here now," Caleb gave Liam a slight shove away from the table," I'll help my wife set up this party." He then glanced over at Liam and spoke in a tone I rarely heard him use with Liam…a tone of friendship. "Go keep an eye on Serena and make sure she doesn't spending tonight arguing with Sterling. Make sure she has fun tonight." But just as soon as I seen him be kind to Liam, he switched back to his typically concerned fatherly manner," Just make sure you two stay in the barn. And don't do anything inappropriate!"

Liam gave my husband a small smile, and gulped," Sure thing, Mister Danvers." With that he went dashing away towards Serena. Yet from the corner of my eye, I could see Liam take her hand and tug her away from her cousins and into some secret corner of the barn.

"Hm."

I glanced back at Caleb, only to find him watching our daughter hand-in-hand with her first serious boyfriend. It was in moment like these I could see the wear of the years in his eyes. He wasn't ready to see his daughter so intimate with a man just yet…and too be honest neither was I. But no one ever stops growing and learning…never.

"Caleb," I cooed quietly," she's perfectly safe with Liam. You don't have to watch them so closely."

Caleb silently turned his face away from our children and back over towards me and starred at me solemnly for a moment. Before bowing his head and trotting over to my side.

I gave him a wary stare, as I kept organizing the last few things upon the table.

But eventually my husband stood beside me, and fondly rested his head upon my low sitting shoulder. "They grow up too fast," he murmured to me, in an exhausted tone. "Too damn fast."

I giggled, and cooed to him in comfort," I'm sure our parents said the same exact thing, Caleb." I then glanced over at my father and somberly whispered," I bet if you talk to my dad, he'd have a few pointers for you and about maturing daughters."

"You and me were totally different," Caleb protested quietly, as he gave me a small pout.

"Oh?" I sarcastically grinned at my husband," Were we? I seem to remember dating less than a year, getting hitched, then having twins right out of college."

Caleb then explained to me in logic, with the utmost seriousness in his voice," You and me fought against the anti-Christ-Twice! And because of that we have a chance to examine our lives in a different way than they do, and we knew right away we were mature enough to handle the responsibilities of such a relationship."

"They're not getting married, Caleb," I retorted to my husband calmly, before grinning," Anyways, last time I checked, Serena and Liam still haven't done _the deed_, yet."

Caleb pouted, and in his usual manner as he had gotten older he gave up arguing with me easily and just simply did as I said. He had mellowed out as he gotten older and hardly liked to argue.

I then sighed, and changed topic casually," I've been talking to the travel agent about the trip, and she said she can get us a great deal to fly the whole family to Maui. But she still wants to know if we want to book the couples anniversary package at the resort for us." I then glanced at him, waiting to see if he wanted to do something else outside of our normal vacation…especially since it was during our twenty fifth wedding anniversary.

Caleb scratched his graying head in thought, before shrugging," Sure. I don't think the kids will care much if we are at the spa for a day and they can hang around the beach."

I smiled in satisfaction to this answer, happy that I had gotten my way with something. Especially since if I had my way the kids would be left at home for a week, so Caleb and I could enjoy our anniversary. But Caleb didn't trust the kids by themselves for that long, and wanted to have one last family vacation before the kids went off to college and have lives of their own.

Then I noticed Caleb glance down at his left hand and play with his wedding ring. A tan line marked his skin as to where the ring had found its home for nearly a quarter of a century. But I could see in the dim reflection of light the inscription within his ring as he twisted it about his finger momentarily then pushed it back down.

I couldn't help but smile, as I remembered that the inscription in his ring read "King of Ipswich" just as mine read "Queen of Ipswich."

"Twenty five years…is a long time, Celeste." Caleb spoke to me with a sobering sigh. "It went by so fast."

"Some days, I think it may have been too long," I teased Caleb with a giggle, as I adjusted the last pile of plates upon the table, before looking back at him. "It's on those days I wonder how in the world I could have fallen for someone like you."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, and questioned me with his own teasing tone," And have you ever figured it out?"

I proudly nodded and adjusted his jacket lapel, before I proclaimed," You were the white rabbit that dragged me into this crazy Wonderland of magic, but you were also able to be prince charming and find my missing glass slipper and give me the fairytale life I had dreamed of."  
Caleb chuckled at me, as he fondly took my cheek into his hand," You and your fairytales. Always going on and using a fairytale as a metaphor for your life."

"Yes, well," I conceded, as I stepped closer to my husband, pressing myself against him," my life has been nothing but a fairytale. I've got ancient magic, an arch villain, a handsome prince charming, a shot-gun wedding, and two beautiful children. I would call that a fairytale."

"I guess you're right, after all, my Queen." Caleb chuckled, before pressing a loving kiss to my lips.

"But we've got everything but the story book ending, my King of Ipswich." I smiled against his lips, before kissing Caleb again," And I think we should be working on that."

Caleb smirked and crooned to me loving, before pressing one last kiss to my lips," Here's to the beginning of our Happily Ever After."

* * *

_**Authors Note: So a few last words, before I close to door upon this series. I'd like to give a few special thanks to the people who "donated names" for some of the characters in this chapter:**_

_**Liam Garwin **(Angel of the Night Watchers), **Jessica Roxanne Garwin** (J-21Way), **Serena ****Danvers** (Angel of the Night Watchers), **Kayla Parry **(mdanser), **Matthew Leon Parry** (J-21Way), **Rose Hailey Parry** (J-21Way), **Talon Parry **(travelchica), **Ethan Simms**(mdanser), **Carter Zachary Simms** (J-21Way)_

_**Well everyone, we've come to the end. For all of you loyal readers, who kept pestering me to finish this, here is the end of Celeste and Caleb's story. Anyways, I plan on doing more fanfics, but I will be taking a break as I stock up on some new movies and get some more creative juices flowing. ByTheWay don't forget to message and fav this series!**_

_**Bye-bye! Ciao! Cheerio! Bon voyage! Live long and Prosper! Ta ta for now!  
**_


End file.
